The Iacon Legends
by Kingstriker
Summary: Prime AU. A large collection of misadventures involving Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave, Bumblebeee and many other characters including the Predacons, Dinobots and Vehicons. Join them all in their own crazy adventures of terrorizing the city of Iacon with destruction, fighting, and pranks. There will be references to many of my other stories as well so look out for them!
1. Episode 1: Starscream The Boaster

The Iacon Legends

_**Welcome back to another story written by me...KINGSTIRKER THE INSANE VEHICON! I hope you enjoy this rather...extremely long story that is considered a one-shot collection about many characters. Some of these stories will be based of Thomas and Friends stories mainly because that's just something I think is pretty cool. But of course this is not a complete parody don't worry. Some characters may not come in until later but I will not be including any OCs. I don't believe I will have any romance in this one so too bad. Alright then...LET THE LEGENDS BEGIN!**_

* * *

Episode 1: Starscream The Boaster

Starscream loved to fly...he was a seeker after all. All seekers never liked staying indoors letting their wings rust. Instead, they always flew through the nice air and occasionally played seeker games. Starscream always boasted about how fast he was and how he could beat anybody in a race. Despite all that, he was a trusted friend and helped anyone. However, his boasting and teasing often annoyed the bigger seekers...including a Predacon named Predaking. Starscream would find him walking around or flying in his dragon mode and try to scare him.

"HEY LAZY-BONES WHY DON'T YOU TRY OUT SOME ACTUAL FLYING FOR ONCE AND SPEAK WHILE YOU'RE DOING IT?" Starscream teased after jumping out from behind Predaking.

Predaking jumped and growled when Starscream flew off laughing. Predaking hated Starscream for teasing him about that fact he could'nt talk in beast mode. One evening after a flight, Predaking and his friends Darksteel and SkyLnx were talking on the porch of Predaking's house when Starscream came up in his cheeky way.

"HEY DRAGON-BREATH, WHY DON'T YOU STOP LAZYING AROUND AND LEARN HOW TO FLY?" Starscream yelled out. "YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!"

Starscream ran off leaving Predaking enraged. So enraged, he got up and sprinted towards Starscream and grabbed him by his wings.

"AAAHHHH!" Starscream yelled as he was turned around to face the Predacon.

Predaking clenched his claws into fists and was about to strike when Darksteel and SkyLnx intervened.

"Wait Predaking!"

"He's not worth it!"

Predaking knew they were right. Mabye he could do something else that could teach Starscream a lesson. He let go of Screamer and gave him a growl with bared fangs. Starscream quickly transformed and flew off as fast as he could.

"I still think I should've beaten him." Predaking snarled.

"Nah, I got a better idea. You're gonna love it." Darksteel chuckled.

"You never have any good ideas Darksteel." SkyLnx scoffed.

"Oh yeah, just watch...Starscream will never tease you again." Darksteel rubbed his hands together.

After explaining the plan...Predaking grew a giant smirk. The next morning, Starscream was so tired that he didn't even feel like flying or teasing. He laid on his bed thinking about how much energon he planned on drinking soon. Just then his doorbell rang.

"Ugh, who could it be this early in the morning." Starscream groaned going to his front door.

As he opened the door, he was suddenly ambushed by Darksteel and SkyLnx. They bound and gag him before taking him to Predaking's house. Starscream struggles but the Predacons ignore it. Predaking eagerly waits in his front yard as his friends drag Starscream to him.

"Hello Screamer." Predaking growled flexing his claws.

Starscream struggled some more upon seeing him knowing this wasn't going to be a good day for him. Predaking transforms into beast mode and grabs Starscream in his long tail like a toy and took off into the sky. Darksteel and SkyLnx followed close by. Predaking started to fly at crazy speeds not even a racecar could handle. Starscream screamed as loud as he could even with his mouth covered up. Predaking's tail whipped all around and twirled. He never knew Predaking could fly this fast...forget the talking...the flying did it for him. Predaking flew all over Iacon making sure Starscream was having a bad time. At one point he purposely knocked his tail into a pole damaging Screamer's wings. Predaking flew up high, very high, and dropped down spinning around. Starscream felt like he was going to pass out. By the time they returned back to the house...Starscream was having a hard time even crying since he was so exhausted no tears would come out. He was untied and his mouth was free.

"So Screamer...still think I'm not fast and instead lazy?" Predaking asked as Starscream walked over to the street...and threw-up for quite awhile.

Starscream didn't say a word as he kept throwing up while listening to the Predacons laughing and pointing at him. They were laughing so hard it was starting to hurt but they didn't care. Afterwards, Starscream decided to walk home without a word and drink some nice cool energon. He finally realized boasting and teasing was wrong and he would never do it again...for now...

_**End of Episode 1.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Episode 2: Shockwave's Not So Useless

Episode 2: Shockwave's Not So Useless

Shockwave was an older mech that many believed to be very useless. Because of this, Shockwave usually stayed to himself and didn't have many friends. He recently had an accident involving a brawl that the Dinobots got into and Shockwave was too close to it. Grimlock accidently tore off his left arm and ate it in a rage. Shockwave then was forced to replace it but didn't have enough money to get another arm. So, he thought mabye giving himself a gun would help protect himself. Today, Alpha Trion was supposed to visit their neighborhood where he needed a find a good assistant for a day to help him with some work. Shockwave, along with many others, lined up at an abandoned house where Alpha Trion was supposed to meet them.

"Alpha Trion won't choose you Shockwave...he wants strong two-armed, two-eyed mechs like us." Megatron sneered at Shockwave.

There also standing were Starscream, Soundwave, Optimus, Dreadwing, Bulkhead and SkyQuake. They all had to agree...why would Shockwave even stand there with them? Shockwave said nothing but looked down. Alpha Trion finally arrived with a smile on his face. He examined all the smiling mechs who stood up tall and straight.

"Good morning mechs, today I require some service in moving a ton of new shipments of energon and special artifacts I recovered and place them into my warehouse. Now let's see which one of you will it be this time." Alpha Trion said looking them over.

The mech then noticed Shockwave looked away afraid and sad. He felt sorry for him.

"Would you like to help me?" Alpha Trion asked Shockwave who looked at him.

"Really? Yes sir!" Shockwave nearly jumped for joy.

The others were horrified...especially Megatron. Shockwave walked away with Alpha Trion leaving the others angry for being left behind.

"Thank you for choosing me sir, I am honored." Shockwave said. "Are you sure I can do this...with one good arm?"

"I'm sure you are capable. Follow me." Alpha Trion said.

All day, Shockwave worked with Alpha Trion to push, pull and carry heavy boxes in several directions and locations. Alpha Trion was amazed by his strength and speed. Even with one good arm, that arm was very strong and his gun was very useful as well. Shockwave had to explain to Alpha Trion how he lost it and the mech told Shockwave to come back tomorrow for a surprise.

"You have wonderful strength, but mabye it would help if you were evened out." Alpha Trion suggested.

"Huh?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

Shockwave nodded and went home, that night, he found Megatron, Dreadwing and SkyQuake walking by his house and Shockwave sneered.

"Alpha Trion said he has a surprise for me tomorrow. Won't that be wonderful." Shockwave said before walking into his house.

The flyers said nothing to him and left grumbling. The next day, Megatron came by Shockwave's house again just as Shockwave was going to leave.

"Okay Shockwave, you think you're so strong...I got a job for ya." Megatron challenged.

"What is it?" Shockwave asked.

"Optimus' T-cog malfunctioned and he's stuck in his alt. mode on a hill while pulling a big trailer and it's heavy. I would do it since he's my brother but I'm letting you handle it." Megatron said.

"Sure I can do it!" Shockwave accepted the challenge.

Optimus was busy struggling to move up the hill with the trailer and was starting to give up. Shockwave arrived in his tank mode and came up behind him.

"I don't think you can do this Shockwave. We need someone who can do this easily." Optimus said.

Shockwave ignored the slight insult and started to push while Optimus pulled. Shockwave pushed with all his strength and ignored Megatron's snickering from nearbye. He was tired of everyone calling him weak, old...USELESS! Shockwave growled as he pushed the trailer higher and higher up the hill. Megatron just watched astonished by Shockwave's true strength. Finally, Optimus reached the other end and raced down leaving Shockwave behind.

"I DID IT! I DID IT!" Optimus yelled happily.

Optimus raced like a bullet down the street and didn't stop to say thank you. Megatron also flew off to catch up with Optimus when his T-cog was jolted back to normal making him transform and the trailer ran him over. Far behind, Shockwave transformed extremely tired and went to rest at the house that belonged to Alpha Trion.

"Shockwave, I saw everything...I'm impressed." Alpha Trion said.

"Thank you...can I get some energon?" Shockwave asked.

"Sure...and you can have this." Alpha Trion handed out a box.

Shockwave curiously took the box and opened it and saw a left arm just like his right one.

"A new arm? For me?"

"Yes...like I said...you needed to be evened out."

Shockwave wished he could smile and gladly let Alpha Trion disconnect his gun arm and attactch his new arm. Shockwave decided however, to keep his gun arm and reformat it into a gun he could hold in his hand. Shockwave was glad he was considered strong and brave and Alpha Trion promised to tell the others about what he did.

_**End of episode 2.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Episode 3: Come Out Grimlock

Episode 3: Come Out Grimlock

Bad weather...if there was anyone who hated bad weather as much as Knock Out...it would be Grimlock. The angry Dinobot sat in a cave refusing to come out until the rain stopped. He had just gotten back from his nightly walks when it started to rain. So he found this empty cave to sit in and wait until it stopped. Despite being the oldest of his brothers...he was the most stubborn one. He had started to like the cave and decided he would live in it for awhile...much to the anger of his brothers. The morning after the rain, Grimlock was arguing with his brothers while in robot mode.

"ME GRIMLOCK DON'T WANT TO COME OUT!" Grimlock snarled.

"Grimlock don't be an idiot. You have a house that's much bigger than this mess!" Swoop argued.

Grimlock and Swoop were the two that mainly fought with each other. They were technically rivals.

"Well, this cave don't have annoying brothers." Grimlock crossed his arms and huffed.

"YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE! WE'RE GONNA GET YOU OUT!" Swoop warned.

"DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" Grimlock challenged cracking his knuckles.

Swoop was about to pounce when the other three held him back.

"We need to solve this in a less violent way." Snarl suggested.

"Like what?" Slug asked.

"I got an idea!" Sludge said.

Grimlock heard his friends charge him and transformed to dino mode but instead, his brothers grabbed his tail and started pulling. Grimlock decided to just let them get tired. He stood there in dino mode letting them tug and tug with no success.

"Any more brilliant ideas Sludge?" Swoop growled.

"One more! PUSH!"

The Dinobots pushed Grimlock from underneath his head but Grimlock barely moved and wouldn't come out the tunnel. Swoop was getting extremely mad and had to step out the cave to get some air. Slug, Sludge and Snarl continued to try different methods to get Grimlock to come out but to no avail. Suddenly, Swoop noticed Ironhide walking over seemingly irritated by all the noise.

"Ironhide, can you help us with something?" Swoop asked.

"I was actually about to come over here and scrap all of you. I can't think straight with you all yelling. My house is right over there!" Ironhide pointed towards the street where Ironhide's house was on the other side of it.

"I have a plan that will solve all of this." Swoop assured.

"This better be worth it." Ironhide grumbled.

Swoop attached a rope to Grimlock's tail and tied it to Ironhide in vehicle mode. Then...Sludge thought of something.

"Wait a minute, won't Grimlock just walk right back in?" Sludge asked.

"No...we're going to make sure he can never get back in...we just need to get him out first." Swoop said.

"ME GRIMLOCK NOT GOING ANYWHERE! DO YOUR WORST!" Grimlock challenged.

Ironhide did a burnout and pulled against Grimlock's tail with all his strength. The rope held on as Ironhide pulled and pulled...but Grimlock still wouldn't come out the cave. Very annoyed after a certain point...Grimlock yanked Ironhide back and into a wall making him transform.

"AAGH! YOU BIG SLAGGER!" Ironhide growled getting up.

Grimlock transformed into robot mode and the two entered a staredown.

"WHO YOU CALLING A SLAGGER?" Grimlock sneered in Ironhide's face.

"YOU THAT'S WHO! I'M GETTING TIRED OF YOU DINOBOTS DISRUPTING MY PEACE!" Ironhide yelled back.

The other Dinobots watched with worry. Ironhide VS Grimlock? This was going to get ugly. The two threw insults back and forth and the tension was rising to high levels. Swoop thought about separating them but he wasn't trying to get hit. Before he could think of something else, a brief fist-fight erupted between Ironhide and Grimlock before Ironhide is tossed out towards the others.

"LEAVE ME GRIMLOCK ALONE!" Grimlock yelled.

Swoop finally lost his patience.

"FINE! STAY IN THERE FOREVER! WE DON'T GIVE A SCRAP!" Swoop snarled. "Let's get out of here!"

Grimlock's brothers and Ironhide left while he sat down satisfied and relieved they were gone. He stayed their all night but when he woke up the next morning...he found that the entrance was blocked by large heavy pieces of metal.

"WHAT THE? ME GRIMLOCK TRAPPED!" Grimlock yelled.

He tried to punch through the metal, then melt the metal with his fire breath. But nothing worked...dirt from the cave had covered him all over and it was starting to get stuffy. He knew his brothers had something to do with it.

"LET ME GRIMLOCK OUT OF HERE! ME GRIMLOCK DON'T WANT TO BE IN HERE! ME GRIMLOCK HATE CAVE!" Grimlock began to cry.

When Grimlock realized no one could hear him...he got angry. He walked to the back of the cave and transformed into dino mode. He got ready to charge one last time. He gathered up all his strength and anger and ran for it. He let out a battle cry as he got closer to the blockade. Finally, with a giant crash, Grimlock broke through the metal and back outside. But it turned out it was raining again.

"OH COME ON!" Grimlock groaned.

He was so angry he was literally seeing red. As he walked back to the Dinobot house, he could see Swoop, Snarl, Slug and Sludge talking on the porch and they notice Grimlock dirty and angry.

"Hey Grimlock how was your stay?" Swoop teased.

"FRAG! OFF! SWOOP!" Grimlock roared in his face before going inside.

"Don't worry, he just needs to blow off some steam." Swoop chuckled. "Like he does every day."

_**End of episode 3.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Episode 4: Flying Low

Episode 4: Flying Low

Starscream was busy flying around bored when he noticed something sitting near a house idle. It looked interesting to Starscream and anything interesting to Screamer was worth checking out. He transformed and landed beside the machine and noticed it was a hoverscooter.

"Ooh, I've heard about these, they just started to make one. I may be a seeker, but these look fun to drive." Starscream said walking around it a few times.

He slid his claws against the metal and it felt smooth but cold. He licked his lips imagining himself driving it all around Iacon and impressing a few femmes. His thought were interrupted when Optimus walked over. Turns out it was his house.

"Uh Starscream what are you doing?" Optimus asked.

"Oh! Optimus what's up?" Starscream asked trying to look innocent and his wings rose.

"Are you interested in this hoverscooter?" Optimus asked.

"What? Me? NO! I'm a seeker, I have wings I don't need ground transportation." Starscream scoffed.

Optimus gave him a confused look and could tell Starscream was thinking about something.

"You know Starscream, it's no problem if you like it." Optimus said.

"I mean...it's pretty sweet. Where are you taking it?" Starscream asked.

"I got to deliver it to the Iacon supply store but first I got to get my trailer from out back." Optimus pointed out.

"Tell ya what Optimus, I'll take it and deliver it instead." Starscream suggested.

"Seriously?" Optimus was surprised.

"Yeah sure...I got this." Starscream said.

"Okay...just make sure it gets there...no fooling around." Optimus warned.

"Relax, what can go wrong?"

A few minutes later...Starscream was racing around Iacon on the hoverscooter making car noises and swerving around the sidewalk nearly running into a few mechs. Now he knew what moving on the ground was like. No wonder grounders liked it, they got to swerve, drift and jump whenever they wanted. Little did he know, Optimus had already called ahead to the supply store and let them know Starscream was bringing it in. The owners of the place didn't take too kindly to people who messed up their items. Starscream continued to race around and actually forgot he needed to deliver it.

"OUT OF THE WAY! SEEKER COMING THROUGH! WOO-HOO!" Starscream yelled to no one in particular.

Suddenly, he could hear a police siren. He looked back to see Barricade coming up behind him.

"PULL OVER SCREAMER!" Barricade yelled.

"Scrap!" Starscream groaned.

Starscream pulled the hoverscooter over and Barricade transformed.

"Just what the slag are you doing on that thing?" Barricade asked confused.

"I'm...I'm..." Starscream suddenly forgot what he was doing with it. "I don't remember."

Barricade face-palmed. Never before had he seen a seeker on a hoverscooter.

"Starscream...you do realize that...if you're not doing something important with this...I'm gonna have to arrest you for terrorizing the streets." Barricade warned threatening to get out the stasis cuffs.

Starscream looked horrified. He didn't want to go to jail.

"Uh...I..." Starscream started to panic.

Thankfully, he received a call from Optimus.

"Starscream, the supply store owners are wondering where did you put that hoverscooter. You haven't arrived yet." Optimus said.

"I'm sorry Optimus, I got a little sidetracked. I'll be there with it shortly I promise!" Starscream finally remembered.

"You better." Optimus warned before ending the call.

Starscream looked at Barricade with a smirk and Barricade got suspicious.

"Barricade, I'm taking the hoverscooter to the Iacon supply store." Starscream nodded.

"Oh...well, I'm gonna have to follow you until you get there." Barricade said.

"Fine, fine let's go!" Starscream sighed.

By the time they got there, two workers were standing outside pleased to see the hoverscooter.

"About time you got here...seeker!" One of them said.

"I'm sorry I was late." Starscream said nervously.

The workers nodded and took the hoverscooter. Starscream began to tear up upon seeing it go. Barricade patted Screamer's back.

"You gonna be okay?" Barricade asked.

"Yeah...just need some time alone." Starscream sighed transforming and flying away.

The next day, Starscream was talking with Soundwave when Optimus, Bulkhead and Shockwave started to tease him.

"Hey look it's Starscream, a seeker who wanted to ride a hoverscooter, but got distracted and nearly failed the job." Bulkhead teased as Optimus and Shockwave laughed.

Starscream scowled and clenched his claws into fists while Soundwave shook his head.

"Dumb grounders!" Starscream growled.

_**End of episode 4.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Episode 5: Barricade Saves The Day

Episode 5: Barricade Saves The Day

Barricade had always dreamed of becoming a senior member of the Iacon police squad. Right now he was only a junior. His boss had promised him a promotion after he gets 5 more captures. Though for at least a week he hadn't seen any action. The local Constructicon Hook kept Barricade company when he was alone.

"Cheer up Barricade, I'm sure you will get your chance." Hook assured.

"Yeah, one day I guess." Barricade sighed.

One day Barricade and Hook were standing outside the police station when they heard the roaring of engines.

"HELP! HELP!"

Five troublesome Vehicons were chasing a new silver mech whose name was Sideways. He had accidently crossed into their territory and they were chasing him away. They sped past Barricade and Hook who were shocked.

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" One of the Vehicons yelled.

"HELP!" Sideways continued to scream before he vanished from sight.

"Those idiot Vehicons, they're headed for the construction site for the new bridge." Hook sneered.

"Come on we need to catch up to them." Barricade said transforming and peeling off with Hook right behind.

The two followed the path of tire marks and loud engines to the construction site where Hook's other brothers were working. They were just going on break when they heard the sounds of engines getting closer.

"Who the scrap is coming this way?" Scrapper asked.

"Uh-oh!" Long Haul pointed out.

Sideways could see the end of the road ahead. It was blocked by several signs, cones and barrels. One of the Vehicons sped up and rammed Sideways forward into the blockade sending him towards the end. During the crash, he knocked over several barrels of oil that splashed all over the ground. Sideways transformed and dug his claws into the ground to stop himself from falling. Scrapper ran over to help Sideways but he lost his grip and fell.

"NO!" Scrapper yelled.

But luckily, Sideways landed on a pile of rocks about 50 feet down. The Vehicons put on their brakes but slipped on the oil and crashed hard into each other and some rocks. Their own T-cogs were damaged to the point they couldn't transform so they were stuck in vehicle mode.

"Serves them right!" Mixmaster said.

"Yeah, but why were they chasing him?" Scavenger asked.

"Don't know, but we need to get him out." Bonecrusher said.

Just then, Barricade and Hook arrived to see no Sideways.

"Have you guys seen Sideways?" Barricade asked.

"He fell down there, but on some rocks." Scrapper said.

Barricade...seeing his chance, flexed his claws and dove into work. He asked Long Haul to help him which he did. Barricade went to pick up each Vehicon one-by-one and place them in the back of Long Haul. The Vehicons were heavier than they looked but Barricade worked hard.

"This will teach you a lesson. This will teach you a lesson!" Barricade repeated transforming to ram into a Vehicon out of anger.

And the Vehicons answered back-

"Yes it will, yes it will."

Once that was over, everyone watched as Hook carefully lowered the hook down to Sideways and coupled up to him. Sideways was told to use the rest of his strength to transform so the hook could connect to his back. Hook slowly pulled Sideways higher and higher until he was back safely with the others. He was too tired to transform, so Hook agreed to pull him to the hospital. Long Haul went take the Vehicons to jail.

"But what about our T-cogs?" One asked.

"You'll live." Barricade sneered.

"Thank you Barricade!" Sideways said as Hook drove away.

"Anytime!" Barricade said and sped off after Long Haul.

At the police station, the other enforcers were amazed to see that Barricade had pulled it off. The chief stepped up to Barricade.

"Barricade, it is my honor to promote you to senior enforcer. Congrats!" The chief nodded.

Barricade was given a senior medal and it was on his chest. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Thank you." Barricade bowed.

Barricade was also awarded with his own neighborhood route and two enforcer Vehicons who were actually nice ones. He was never alone, Dreadwing and SkyQuake would stop often and tell him the news. Sideways was always in a hurry, but never forgets to honk at Barricade, and Barricade would honk in return.

_**End of Episode 5.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Episode 6: Fight-Hungry

_**I'm sure some of you are wondering why Bumblebee hasn't shown up yet. Don't worry he cameos in this one but won't be officially appearing until the next episode. The plot I have for him to debut in will be up soon I promise. But I will have him appear a bit in this one.**_

Episode 6: Fight-Hungry

One morning, a young black and yellow mech named Bumblebee was drinking some energon on the top of a hill looking down on a large lake. He had planned on moving to Iacon soon and just wanted to take a little peek at it. What he didn't know, was that the lake was infested with Sharkticons. One smelled the energon he was drinking and came close to the surface.

"AAAHHH! SHARKTICON!" Bumblebee yelled.

He dropped the energon cube ran off as the cube tumbled down the hill towards the Sharkticon. The Sharkticon smelled the energon and started to drool into the half - full cube before changing it's mind and going back into the water. Later...DarkSteel was doing his usual terrorizing from the skies looking for something to do. His smarter brother Skylnx was busy helping out one of his friends. He hated being bored and he couldn't tell any jokes to anybody. He flew away from the city and out towards a lake of fresh energon. He was starting to get thirsty and he didn't feel like going all the way back home just to get some. Then he found the energon cube alone sitting by the lake. It was tinted black which energon could never be.

"Hmm, it must be some kind of new energon. I did hear they are trying to make energon in different colors." DarkSteel said.

What he didn't know was, it was contaminated by the Sharkticon's drool. DarkSteel eagerly took it and started to drink it all down. It didn't taste any different.

"Ah, now that hit the spot." DarkSteel chuckled.

After a few minutes of flying, he started to feel dizzy.

"Argh, mabye I've been flying too much!" DarkSteel thought.

He found himself getting closer and closer to the ground and eventually he literally smashed his face into the ground making him transform. He groaned and rubbed his face.

"UGH! STUPID WINGS!" DarkSteel growled.

He blinked several times after his optics started to flash different colors. He shook his head and then developed the urge to beat people up. And that's what he did. He rampaged back into Iacon and started to knock out anyone he could see. The enforcers were too frightened by the Predacons so they didn't bother with it. DarkSteel didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. All he cared about was fighting.

"COME ON WIMPS! SOMEONE OUT THERE NEEDS TO CHALLENGE ME!" DarkSteel yelled out once he reached his neighborhood.

By the time he got there, everyone had heard about the rampage and stayed indoors. Everyone except for SkyLnx who was looking for him. He found his brother looking around for a fight.

"DARKSTEEL! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" SkyLnx asked.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS SLAGGER! I'M LOOKING FOR A FIGHT! WANNA FIGHT?" Darkstell challenged balling his claws into fists.

"As much as I enjoy our fist-fights, you need to calm down." SkyLnx said. "You're scaring everyone."

"BECAUSE THEY'RE ALL WIMPS!" DarkSteel said.

Suddenly, SkyLnx saw Shockwave coming up the street. He was the only one who hadn't heard the warning.

"SHOCKWAVE! GET INSIDE NOW!" SkyLnx demanded.

But it was too late, Darksteel turned around and spotted Shockwave staring back.

"YOU! OH I'VE WANTED TO BUST THAT OPTIC FOR A LONG TIME!" DarkSteel growled.

"You have?" SkyLnx asked.

"LOOK AT THAT THING. IT JUST STARES AT YOU, IT CAN'T EVEN MOVE OR BLINK. I'M GONNA CRUSH IT!" DarkSteel roared.

"I'd like to see you try!" Shockwave stood his ground, clenching his claws.

DarkSteel angrily charged Shockwave while SkyLnx looked on in horror. As DarkSteel took a giant leap at Shockwave, the cyclops smashed a fist straight into Darksteel's face knocking the Predacon hard into the ground. He got up quickly but then staggered and grabbed his head.

"What now?" SkyLnx said.

Then, shockingly...DarkSteel started to uncontrollably beat himself up. He punched and clawed his face and chest.

"AAAHHH! OW! OW! WHY! AM! I! HITTING! MYSELF?" Darksteel yelled after each punch.

"Hold him still." SkyLnx told Shockwave.

Shockwave wrapped his large arms around DarkSteel's body trapping his arms. But that didn't stop DarkSteel's legs from swinging wildly.

"Let's take him to Ratchet." Shockwave suggested.

At the hospital, Ratchet examined DarkSteel's energon flow and discovered something that made him nearly stumble back in surprise.

"SkyLnx, would you mind looking at the monitors and tell me what you see?" Ratchet asked.

Skylnx agreed and looked closely at the monitors.

"Ratchet...do you see...Sharkticon CNA?"

DarkSteel made a face similar to Thomas The Tank Engine's "O" face.

"Dear Primus how did that CNA get in you?" SkyLnx asked.

"I found an energon cube tinted black near the lake and I was thirsty." DarkSteel said.

"AND YOU COULDN'T JUST DRINK FROM THE LAKE?" SkyLnx roared.

"I'm guessing a Sharkticon drooled all in it before deciding it wasn't thirsty." Ratchet shrugged.

"GET IT OUT OF ME!" DarkSteel yelled before punching himself. "OW!"

After an hour, DarkSteel and SkyLnx walked out of the hospital. DarkSteel was stretching.

"Ah, I feel so much better."

"I bet...just watch out for energon cubes scattered around."

"Oh come on, it was pretty cool!"

"Nah, I just liked it when Shockwave clocked you."

"SHUT UP!"

**_End of Episode 6._**

**_To be continued..._**


	7. Episode 7: Bumblebee Runs Away

Episode 7: Bumblebee Runs Away

Soundwave always wanted a best friend...someone that was just like him. But there was nobody like that. Soundwave was the most quietest mech in Iacon and had a visor for a face. He was good friends with Starscream and the other seekers but didn't share a rivalry with the grounders like they did. He liked the grounders and saw them as friendly people. One day, Soundwave was told about the new house that was being delayed for building after Starscream, Dreadwing and SkyQuake got into a physical confrontation with the workers resulting in the house being destroyed and the workers critically injured. Afterwards the seekers were punished by enforcers and for a week they were not allwoed to leave or even fly around the neighborhood.

"It serves them right...too bad the house won't be ready." Soundwave said as he, Shockwave and Warpath observed what remained of it.

"I wonder who's house this would've been." Shockwave wondered.

Just then, Starscream, Dreadwing and SkyQuake walked by too angry to even speak. Though SkyQuake had a lot to say but stayed mute.

"Shame!" Warpath shook his head.

But the seekers only growled.

"Hey, you know the enforcers didn't restrict talking." Soundwave said.

"We just have nothing to say." Dreadwing mumbled.

"Hey Soundwave, I heard a new grounder mech is coming to town later today." Shockwave said.

"Oh just what we need...more grounders." Starscream groaned.

"What's wrong with that?" Warpath growled.

"We have enough loud engines around here." SkyQuake complained.

"Mabye we should go on strike!" Dreadwing suggested.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW DUMB YOU SOUND RIGHT NOW?" Shockwave snapped.

"WHO YOU CALLING DUMB?" Dreadwing stepped up.

Shockwave stepped up as well, but before the two could come to blows, a loud engine came from the distance. Suddenly they see a yellow and black mech racing towards them with a little trailer. The mech screeched to a hault in front of them before transforming and looking at the group.

"Hi, I'm Bumblebee...I'm new here." Bumblebee greeted.

"You're the new kid?" Starscream asked.

"Uh yeah?" Bumblebee said.

Suddenly the seekers burst into laughter making Bumblebee feel confused. Soundwave face-palmed and walked over to Bee.

"Don't mind them." Soundwave said.

"Hey wait a minute...this is where they said my house was gonna be. What happened?" Bee asked.

Shockwave, Soundwave and Warpath were shocked. The seekers had destroyed Bee's new house.

"Those scrap-heaps did it. Don't worry, it should be up by next week. You can stay with me until it's done." Soundwave promised.

"Thank you!" Bee said.

"Come on, let's drop your stuff off at my house." Soundwave said.

All day, Soundwave showed Bumblebee everywhere around Iacon. Bumblebee quickly began to make new friends who promised to have his back. At one point when Bumblebee and Soundwave were admiring the view, SkyQuake tried to sneak up on them and scare them. But Bumblebee honked loudly scaring the seeker into flying off.

"How wonderfully you scared him!" Soundwave gave him a thumbs up.

"You should hear the loud mechs in Kaon, you have to HONK loudly to make yourself heard." Bee said as they walked away.

Later...Bumblebee was walking down a street by himself. He was trying to get used to his new surroundings not knowing he was walking into the dangerous Vehicon territory. He was walking down a one-way street. Soundwave had forgot to tell him about the Vehicon territory. Bumblebee was known to scare easily and the habit of freezing up if something was coming at him fast. Suddenly he froze when he heard the sounds of a Predacon screeching and a Dinobot roaring. Predaking and Grimlock were chasing after two vehicons who had insulted them. The vehicons jumped over Bumblebee who was just standing there.

"ARGH! GET OUT OF OUR WAY!" Predaking yelled at Bee who said nothing.

Grimlock and Predaking screeched to a stop and transformed revealing their massive height compared to Bumblebee.

"WE SAID MOVE!" Predaking roared.

"YEAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Grimlock snarled.

Bumblebee was so scared...he quickly turned around.

"I won't stay here, I'll run away!" Bee said.

Bumblebee ran down the street in robot mode too scared to think about transforming. He was pretty fast on his feet and shocked many by sprinting past them. Starscream, Dreadwing and SkyQuake gasped when they saw him running.

"Whoa, he's fast!" Starscream admitted.

He didn't notice how far he had ran, he ran through half of downtown Iacon, through three neighborhoods, up and down a large hill, past Grimlock's former cave, and somehow ended up back at his destroyed house panting. He had wanted to stop running for awhile but couldn't.

"Finally, I stopped." Bee panted falling on the sidewalk.

He felt like going into shutdown for awhile but then he heard heavy footsteps followed by light ones. He looked up to see Predaking, Grimlock and Soundwave.

"Wow Bee, you are fast. You probably put Blurr to shame." Soundwave said.

"Me Grimlock impressed with speed." Grimlock said.

"Yep, need a hand?" Predaking offered one of his large clawed hands.

Bumblebee took the hand and stood up still panting.

"Sorry for scaring you." Predaking said.

"It's okay." Bee said.

"Me Grimlock have an idea for new kid." Grimlock said.

"What?" Soundwave asked.

A few minutes later, Starscream, Dreadwing and SkyQuake saw Bumblebee riding in the air Predaking and Soundwave riding Grimlock. The seekers were amazed.

"Bumblebee got to do that?" Dreadwing asked.

"We have got to become Bee's friends quickly." SkyQuake said.

"ASAP! BUMBLEBEE WAIT UP!" Starscream yelled.

Now Bumblebee was great friends with everybody. Especially Soundwave who was now his best friend. And Soundwave promised to keep him informed about dangerous areas from now on.

_**End of Episode 7.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Episode 8: Ditches and Turntables

Episode 8: Ditches and Turntables

The local Iacon trains were busy every single day. Many mechs used them for travel to different cities since it was a lot faster than driving there. However due to a fire the previous night, the Iacon railroad was closed down for repairs. Lighter trains were known to balance easily on the turntable but heavier trains had a hard time. Some of the mechs loved to try them out when they weren't in use but it sometimes let to dangerous accidents. The morning after the fire, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Predaking had came over to investigate the damage. But their curiosity was switched over to the nearbye turntable.

"I so wanna try that!" Bee said.

"Why? It's windy!" Ironhide said receiving a gust of wind to his face.

"So...with my small size...I'll be perfectly balanced." Bee scoffed.

"Alright then...go on!" Predaking pushed Bee forward.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Bee groaned.

Bumblebee walked onto the turntable and transformed. As the turntable started...the wind had barely any effect and Bumblebee did a perfect 360 degrees around before transforming feeling pleased with himself.

"Would anyone else like to try?" Bee asked.

"Aw screw it I'll do it!" Predaking said walking over transforming into beast mode and getting on.

Even with Predaking's massive weight and lucky balance, the wind started to blow harder and the turntable started to spin faster and faster. Predaking gripped his claws into the turntable as he spun so fast he became a blurr. He screeched loudly while Bumblebee and Ironhide were getting dizzy just looking at him.

"Primus, how much longer?" Bee asked.

"I'd give it a few more seconds..." Ironhide shrugged.

**10 minutes later...**

The wind pauses and the turntable slows down and Predaking's optics are spinning like a tire.

"You alright?" Bumblebee asked.

Predaking said nothing but instead left the turntable staggering around still in beast mode. Ironhide jumps back as Predaking stumbled towards him and Bee. Bumblebee has no time to react when Predaking transforms and falls right on him. Bee ends up trapped under Predaking who's too dizzy to move and ends up throwing up all over the ground missing Bee's head by a few inches.

"EW!" Bee struggled to get free.

"While you two enjoy each other's company. I'm gonna give it a shot." Ironhide said just as the wind picked up again.

Ironhide transformed and got on the turntable which spun around rather slow. He however was careless about the balance. He started to carelessly move forwards and backwards trying to get the turntable to move faster.

"Oh come on...Predaking got to spin like a record for 10 minutes and I got the speed of a slowpoke?" Ironhide complained.

"Well, my turn was kinda slow." Bee shrugged.

"So...I'm not you...I'm bigger, stronger and-"

Ironhide didn't finish as he moved forward too far jamming the turntable and without transforming he fell off a small cliff and dunked himself in a ditch. He was stuck and unable to transform. Predaking and Bumblebee just looked.

"Clumsy is the last word?" Bumblebee finished.

Ironhide angrily revved his engine and tried to reverse but couldn't move. That's when three Vehicons came by and teased him in song.

"Silly old Ironhide fell in a ditch, fell in a ditch, fell in a ditch. Silly old Ironhide fell in ditch, all on a Monday morning." The Vehicons sung and laughed.

"Well, see ya later 'Hide!" Bee said.

Ironhide couldn't speak clearly but he did not like the fact they were leaving him.

"Yeah and I still feel sick!" Predaking said as he was about to gag again and left quickly to throw up somewhere else.

Bumblebee decided it would be best to get some help. Unfortunately Ironhide didn't get help until late that night when Optimus came by in truck mode pulling Ironhide out of the ditch with a rope. Ironhide was covered in dirt and mud. When he was pulled back up, he transformed.

"So...how was your little dip?" Optimus had to tease with a smirk.

Ironhide said nothing and instead transformed and left for home leaving Optimus looking over at the turntable.

"That looks like fun!" Optimus said walking over to it.

**_End of episode 8._**

**_To be continued..._**


	9. Episode 9: Grounded Seeker

Episode 9: Grounded Seeker

The morning after the ditch incident...Shockwave and Bumblebee were talking to Ironhide about plans to expand the local supply store. Of course, Starscream had to come and ruin the moment.

"Ugh, I was expecting to find more flyers. But instead, we have a bunch of grounders instead." Starscream groaned.

"Then why are you here then?" Ironhide sneered.

"I heard how yesterday you fell in a ditch. That was pretty clumsy." Starscream teased.

Ironhide hated to be reminded about when he fell last night. Since his move into Iacon, Bumblebee had learned more about the rivalry between grounders and flyers...and how Starscream was the main problem. Though Starscream wanted to be his friend...it didn't mean Starscream wasn't going to tease him for being a grounder and being younger than everyone else.

"I'm over it Screamer, you don't need to remind me!" Ironhide growled.

"Oh I'm sure you just love hearing about it, probably want to reverse time so you can redo your mistake...but it would just be windy again." Starscream teased some more.

"Starscream seriously...you're gonna get those wings cut off!" Ironhide warned.

"Oh please, you couldn't catch me if you tried. Besides...a seeker wouldn't have accidents like that. We barely have any at all."

Bumblebee groaned which caught Starscream's attention.

"You got something to say puny?" Starscream asked.

"Dude, seriously...why is there a rivalry between seekers and grounders?" Bee snapped.

"Because grounders can't accept the fact that flying is better." Starscream crossed his arms.

"Well...you aren't faster than us!" Bee scoffed.

"You just got lucky because you were afraid of a Predacon and Dinobot." Starscream argued.

"Oh...and who got so scared to be in the sky just because Predaking was flailing him around in the air. Heck I got to ride him." Bumblebee said.

Now it was Starscream's turn to get angry. He never wanted anyone to remind him of when Predaking took him for a terror ride around Iacon. Bumblebee had been told about what had happened and thought it was funny. With Bumblebee being new here, Starscream thought Bumblebee needed to be told there are rules around here...and one is to never get Starscream angry.

"I think you're now just looking for trouble squirt!" Starscream turned completely to Bumblebee and poked his chest with a long talon.

"You think you can take me?" Bee challenged.

Starscream extended his claws and held them towards Bee in a threatening way. Bumblebee was aware that Starscream's claws could do some real damage.

"Do you know who your messing with?" Starscream snarled getting in Bee's face.

Suddenly, Shockwave shoved Starscream back.

"Starscream back off, you have no right to pick on Bee. Especially, someone who is actually friends with the Predacons and Dinobots." Shockwave said.

"He started it!" Starscream grumbled.

"Don't you have seekers to be looking for?" Ironhide cut in.

"Yeah, can't waste anymore time...you're ditch water smell is killing me!" Starscream said transforming and flying off.

Later...Starscream was flying around Iacon still grumbling about grounders. He was not even looking where he was going and crashed into Swoop who didn't take too kindly to that.

"OW! FRAG IT STARSCREAM YOU HIT ME!" Swoop transformed while in the fair and floated.

Starscream also transformed and floated as well.

"WELL IF YOU HEARD ME COMING, MABYE YOU WOULD MOVE!" Starscream snapped back.

"I DON'T MOVE FOR ANYONE!" Swoop's voice turned deep and angry.

Starscream thought now Swoop wanted a fight so he extended his claws. But that only enraged Swoop more to the point he transformed back into dino mode and rushed Screamer. Starscream, now afraid, transformed but Swoop transformed again, grabbed Screamer's wings, spun him around, and finally threw him towards the ground. There was a sign nearbye that warned mechs of a mine up ahead. Starscream crashed to the ground, slid past the board and plunged into the mine where some rocks buried his front making him unable to transform.

"AAHHH! HELP MEEEEEE!" Starscream yelled.

Swoop now actually looked concerned. He didn't mean to get Screamer trapped. He transformed and looked down into the mine.

"Uh, whoops! I'll get help!" Swoop said and ran off.

"HURRY!" Starscream yelled.

Unfortunately, Starscream was horrified to hear from Swoop that Shockwave and Bumblebee were coming to the rescue. He knew they were going to laugh at him.

"Stuck on the ground huh? He-he!" Shockwave said.

"What a joke!" Bumblebee agreed.

By the time they arrived, Starscream was already crying inside. Bumblebee honked.

"BEEP! BEEP! Silly seeker, we'll get you out in a couple of spins!" Bumblebee assured.

Starscream said nothing but felt some rope being coupled to his back end. It was Shockwave who was pulling him. Bumblebee supervised.

"ARE YOU READY? HEAVE!"

Shockwave pulled hard and his tank treads slipped on the ground. Turns out, Starscream was a lot heavier than he looked. The rocks began to loosen as Starscream was pulled out of the mine and back on the surface. He was covered in dirt and dust and groaned when he could transform.

"Ugh, thank you!" Starscream rubbed his back.

"No problem...you're lucky we came." Shockwave said.

"Yeah...look I'm sorry for all the trouble. I guess grounders aren't so bad after all." Starscream shrugged.

"Glad you agree." Bee nodded.

"But still...we could use some more seekers around here." Starscream smirked.

"That's our Starscream." Shockwave chuckled.

_**End of Episode 9.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	10. Episode 10: Honks And Blasts

Episode 10: Honks And Blasts

One morning over at Bumblebee's finally finished house, Mirage was complaining to Bumblebee, Optimus and Bulkhead about how loud they always honked to each other and their friends. Mirage was a good friend of theirs who spoke with an italian accent and owned large wrist blades.

"It's always the same with you three. Always blowing your horns so loudly...it isn't wrong, but we just don't do it. We older grounders need to set an example for younger ones." Mirage looked at Bee when he said younger.

"I'm not that younger than you all. And how does it bother you so much?" Bee asked.

"I like peace and quiet...and mabye...BECAUSE I LIVE RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!" Mirage pointed to the red and black house beside Bee's that shared his paint job.

"Mirage calm down, don't your friends Sideswipe and Jazz do the same thing?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yeah, but they don't bother me with it." Mirage sneered clenching his sharp claws.

"You know what fine! We won't do it!" Bumblebee rolled his eyes.

"Good! You better not, because if I hear it again...me and you are gonna have a problem." Mirage threatened with a wrist blade in Bee's face.

Mirage transformed and sped off leaving the other three now grumpy...and Optimus didn't have to say a word. Later...Bumblebee and Bulkhead talked with Barricade over at the police station.

"How's being a senior enforcer?" Bee asked.

"It's nice...though I haven't chased anybody for awhile." Barricade shrugged.

"Man can you believe Mirage, saying we honk too loudly." Bee scoffed.

"That's a total lie." Bulkhead shook his head.

**FLASHBACK...**

_Mirage is reading a book one morning and it's quiet and peaceful. But after reading about 3 pages..._

_HONK! HONK!_

_"HEY BULKHEAD!" _

_HONK! HONK!_

_"HEY BUMBLEBEE!"_

_"__YO OPTIMUS!"_

_BEEP! BEEP!_

_"MORNING BEE!"_

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!_

_Mirage growled and nearly ripped his book in half._

_"WOULD YOU THREE KEEP IT DOWN?" Mirage yelled out his window._

_"OH HEY MIRAGE!"_

_BEEP! BEEP!_

**PRESENT...**

"Yeah, we can't be that loud!" Bumblebee agreed with Bulkhead.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

"Who the scrap it that?" Barricade asked.

"It sounds like Mirage...and it should be Mirage...but Mirage doesn't sound like that." Bulkhead said.

But it was Mirage, he was racing down the street in a panic, swerving around and cursing. His horn was busted and was more high-pitched than usual. As he came towards the police station, he didn't look at Bee and he didn't look at Bulkhead as he bolted past them.

"It isn't wrong...but we just don't do it." Bulkhead said and fist-bumped Bee and Barricade.

Barricade had to chase after Mirage and pull him over. Mirage transformed but the horn kept going. Bee and Bulkhead covered their audios and nearly fell to the ground. Mirage looked at Barricade helplessly.

"BARRICADE DO SOMETHING!" Bee yelled.

Barricade balled his claws into fists and gave Mirage a hard punch in the chest knocking the horn back in place and it stopped. Mirage fell to the ground in pain and clenched his chest while Bumblebee and Bulkhead immediately burst into laughter. Mirage eventually recovers from the punch and his face turns as red as his paint job...in anger.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Mirage growled.

"It isn't wrong...but we just don't do it." Bumblebee smirked.

Mirage had to be held back by Barricade who had a hard time at first. Bumblebee and Bulkhead ran off laughing while Mirage plotted revenge. Later that night...Mirage asked for Shockwave's help to get revenge on Bumblebee. Bumblebee was watching a scary movie on TV and was starting to get creeped out. Suddenly he jumped when he heard a knock at his door. He went downstairs to open the door and saw Shockwave.

"Hey Bee, heard about what happened to Mirage earlier." Shockwave said.

"Yeah, he got so mad." Bumblebee began to laugh.

What Bumblebee didn't know...was that Mirage had the ability to make himself invisible and he snuck into Bee's house while he was distracted.

"You sure he's isn't going to get revenge for you laughing at him?" Shockwave asked.

"I'm sure he's over it." Bee shrugged.

"Hmm, well I was just curious to know if he was planning something." Shockwave shrugged. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" Bee said and closed his door.

Bumblebee went back upstairs and sat on his bed to continue watching the movie not noticing Mirage was also sitting next to him waiting for the right moment. A very intense moment of the movie was coming up and when it did...

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bee yelled as Mirage honked his horn.

Bee scrambled into a wall in horror and clenched his chest as his spark skipped a pulse. He started to get hot and his cooling fans kicked in. Mirage became visible and was laughing.

"PAYBACK'S A GLITCH!" Mirage laughed.

Bumblebee was embarrassed and pouted in a corner while Mirage came over still laughing.

"You gonna honk loudly in the morning again?" Mirage asked.

"No..." Bee grumbled.

Mirage was originally going to beat up Bumblebee but felt that a prank would be better. He then smirked when Shockwave stepped in.

"It isn't wrong but we just don't do it." Shockwave simply stated.

Bumblebee was so embarrased he began to cry. Mirage sat down next to Bee and hugged him while Shockwave watched. The next day, Shockwave was enjoying a ride around town. He always liked to travel to the hills to relax and enjoy the weather. He was about to pass under a bridge where three Vehicons were hanging around looking for trouble. But Shockwave didn't see them and the rocks they had. The Vehicons waited until he got close enough...

CRASH!

Shockwave felt several things smash onto his roof. He transformed to see the Vehicons running away laughing.

"ARGH! HOW DARE THEY!" Shockwave growled.

Later...he talked to Warpath about the incident who wasn't pleased either.

"Listen Shocky, Vehicons may have no respect for any of us...but they really don't like tanks. I have an idea...why don't you sneeze on them?" Warpath suggested.

"Sneeze? How?" Shockwave asked.

"You still got that gun?"

"Yeah at home."

"You're gonna need it!"

Later...Warpath and Shockwave met up near the bridge. Shockwave couldn't speak as he was so stuffed up. His gun had been modified to be put on his back but still be on top of him when in tank mode. The gun was stuffed with a large amount of dirt ready to be fired.

"You ready Shocky?" Warpath asked.

Shockwave still couldn't say anything but showed a thumbs up. They transformed and headed for the bridge where the Vehicons had more rocks to throw.

"Okay Shockwave get ready. Sneeze hard when I tell you...NOW!"

"AAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

POW!

The dust shot out of the gun and hit the Vehicons hard enough to send them tumbling off the bridge and they fell on the ground below in front of the tanks. They coughed and groaned from all the dust covering them. Then they looked up to see Shockwave and Warpath in robot form.

"So...like to pray pranks on tanks huh?" Warpath growled.

The Vehicons gulped before Shockwave and Warpath brutally beat the scrap out of them. Shockwave and Mirage later met up talking about their success in payback and high-fived each other knowing they had taught their friends and troublesome Vehicons a lesson they would never forget.

_**End of Episode 10.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	11. Episode 11: Delinquent Combaticons

_**For those of you who have played Fall of Cybertron...I'm using the designs of the Combaticons from that game. And in a later episode, I'll be introduding the Insecticons Hardshell, Kickback and Sharpshot and there designs will also be from Fall of Cybertron. **_

Episode 11: Delinquent Combaticons

A new gang was coming into town...they were notorious troublemakers and known to be extremely territorial. They were known as the Combaticons...five members consisting of the leader Onslaught, Brawl, Vortex, Blast Off and Swindle. They have been to jail several times for fighting, stealing and vandalizing property. One evening, Bumblebee was racing along a deserted road looking for new adventures.

"Man...I'm so glad I got friends to back me up. Who knows what will happen if I ran into them." Bee thought as he kept racing.

While he continued to talk to himself...he zoomed up a hill, and when he got to the top...he skidded to a halt. There in front of him were the Combaticons blocking his way. This was his favorite road to ride...and they just claimed it. Onslaught, Brawl and Vortex were in the front with Brawl playing some instrumental music loudly on his radio and Blast Off and Swindle stood behind them. Bumblebee transformed and just looked at each one of them before Onslaught spoke up.

"Sorry kid, road's closed!" Onslaught sneered while Brawl nodded.

Bumblebee looked at the road behind them and was confused.

"Look's okay to me." Bee shrugged.

"NO! He means it's closed to YOU!" Brawl explained.

Bumblebee decided to have some fun seeing as they weren't beating on him yet.

"What's that? I can't hear you!" Bee said putting a hand up to his non-existent ear.

"I SAID IT'S CLOSED TO YOU!" Brawl spoke louder.

"Nope, still getting nothing!" Bee shook his head.

Brawl suddenly shut his music off and growled. Vortex spoke up.

"He said get lost bug!" Vortex pointed behind Bee.

Bumblebee was starting to think these guys were jokes. He honestly couldn't take them seriously.

"Oh what are ya gonna do? Slice me and dice me with your blades?" Bee pointed at Vortex's blades.

"HEY WAIT A-" Brawl stood a step forward but was cut off by Bee.

"Tell ya what guys, you may be stronger than me...but are ya faster?" Bee challenged.

"You challenging us?" Onslaught snarled.

"No...I'm challenging YOU!" Bee pointed at Onslaught.

The other four look at their leader shocked while Onslaught cracked his knuckles in anger.

"Me. You. Drag race down that road behind you all the way to my house. Right now. And your little brute friends can watch. When I win, this path will belong to me again." Bumblebee explained.

Then Bumblebee noticed Onslaught was wearing several boost tanks.

"Oh and you can throw in one of your boost cans, seriously do you really need that much boost?" Bee asked.

The Combaticons looked at each other again before they gathered in front of Bumblebee threateningly. Onslaught got in Bee's face.

"Okay, lets do this." Onslaught accepted.

The road they were racing for was an old dirt road full of bumps, potholes, several hills and trees. The long stretch of road eventually led to Bumblebee's neighborhood. Bumblebee and Onslaught lined up in robot mode.

"Ready to get beaten?" Onslaught asked clenching his fists.

"Whatever, I'm gonna leave you in the dust." Bee scoffed.

They transformed and revved their engines while Vortex held up a green flag.

"READY! SET! GO!" Vortex shook the flag.

The two sped off towards onto the dangerous road as dust rose all around them. Bumblebee never drove this fast down this road and bounced over the hills and dodged the trees. Onslaught was having no problem and laughed at Bee. As they finally left all the trees, Bee felt relieved.

"Don't think this is over yet!" Onslaught warned and splashed Bee with some mud.

"AUGH! REALLY?" Bee yelled swerving around.

Soon they headed downhill which was very steep. They both jumped hills sending them high and they created even more dust. So much dust rose that Bumblebee could barely see in front of him. But in that dust, he rammed into Onslaught who was also caught in the dust forcing them into robot mode and tumbled down the hill. When they reached the bottom, Bumblebee jumped away from Onslaught and raced ahead.

"NO!" Onslaught growled and chased after him.

Bumblebee could see Onslaught catching up fast in his rearview mirror. He let lose oil from behind and Onslaught slipped around in it. Vortex, Blast Off, Brawl and Swindle could not believe their leader was losing. Onslaught regained control and angrily charged Bumblebee. The dirt road eventually shifted into a more clean road that was leading straight towards the neighborhood. The other Combaticons followed closely behind cheering on Onslaught. The two sped by houses and mechs as they were nearly at Bee's house. They were currently neck and neck.

"You may have gotten this far...but I'm gonna win!" Onslaught laughed.

"Not in my town you don't!" Bee said kicking it into high gear.

Bumblebee rammed into Onslaught hard sending the brute scrambling for control. Onslaught retaliated by ramming Bee but didn't see the incoming ramp that was stranded on the sidewalk. Bee was shot into the air while Onslaught laughed.

"NICE LANDING LOSER!" Onslaught yelled.

"Uh...Onslaught!" Brawl said.

Onslaught gasped before he slammed into a pole sending him on his side sliding. He transformed and clawed the ground trying to stop. When he did, he saw feet in front of him. He got up to see Bumblebee standing there chuckling. Bumblebee had won after he was propelled onto the roof of his house.

"NO!" Onslaught clenched his fists.

The others came up and transformed without a word. They all looked at Bumblebee who was soon joined by Mirage, Jazz and Sideswipe. Vortex, Blast Off, Swindle and Brawl looked upset, and even Swindle's lower lip quivered.

"Okay...boost tank!" Bumblebee said holding out a hand.

Onslaught said nothing and grabbed a boost tank and gave it to Bee. But the Combaticons continued to stare at him without a word.

"Aw come on guys don't be so hard on yourself...you know what, go try to relax, go take a drive." Bumblebee suggested.

Onslaught shook his head and clenched his fists. He wanted to punch Bumblebee so hard in the face but he resisted knowing Bumblebee had more friends than just those three. He simply bent down to Bee's face.

"This isn't over Bumblebee!" Onslaught vowed before turning to his gang. "LET'S BOUNCE!"

All but Brawl transformed and left. Brawl gave Bumblebee a death glare and shook his head before transforming and leaving himself. Bumblebee felt a hand go on his shoulder.

"Nice job, you sure put them in their place...for now. Say, why don't you start hanging with us more?" Mirage offered while Jazz and Sideswipe nodded.

"Really, thanks I will." Bee nodded.

Bumblebee looked back down the road where the Combaticons went...he indeed hadn't seen the last of them...

_**End of episode 11.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	12. Episode 12: Trailer Trouble

Episode 12: Trailer Trouble

One night, Megatron noticed Optimus was rather sleepy. He had to take a shipment of energon cubes and crates containing weapons and furniture to Kaon and had to be there by 12:00 at night.

"Optimus, you sure you can do this? Ultra Magnus always has time!" Megatron said.

"No, I'll be alright, I've never missed out on doing this job." Optimus assured.

"Okay...but you still may require help." Megatron said.

Optimus yawned and transformed.

"I'll be fine Megatron!" Optimus said and drove away to collect the trailer.

By the time Optimus was able to retrieve his load...he could barely keep his optics open. He made it onto the highway around 10:00 at night. There was surprisingly less traffic than he thought. But that didn't stop Optimus from swerving around.

"ZZZZZZZZZZ-AAAAHHHHH!" Optimus shook himself to stay awake.

Little did he know, Megatron had asked Soundwave if he could provide assistance. Soundwave was en route to Optimus's location. Optimus was still trying to stay awake by blowing his horn and shaking himself. Soundwave knew Optimus was too determined not to need help so he made sure Optimus didn't see him. Soundwave stayed above him and made sure he didn't go off the road.

"Dear Primus, Optimus is going to die tonight." Soundwave mentally face-palmed.

Suddenly there was trouble...the door of Optimus' trailer loosened as Optimus rubbed against the railing on a bridge. Optimus swerved left and straightened up before the door opened and smashed onto the ground creating sparks. The crates inside started to slide to the edge.

"OH NO!" Soundwave said diving down.

Soundwave transformed and sprung out Lazerbeak and his tentacles to help catch the cargo. Soundwave picked up as much as he could and flung it back in the trailer. His tentacles grabbed crates and tossed them in as well. Lazerbeak kept watch in case Optimus kept falling asleep. Soundwave was so far having an easy time putting everything back in the trailer while having to run the whole time.

"Man...this is too easy!" Soundwave chuckled as he ran to jump into the trailer and push everything to the other end.

Lazerbeak came inside to latch back onto Soundwave's chest and chirp something to him.

"Excellent...mabye now he won't fall asleep!" Soundwave said getting ready to close the door.

**BOOM!**

Soundwave and Lazerbeak jumped when they felt the trailer slam into the railing again. Then the trailer lurched left, then right, then left again. He could hear other mechs honking and swerving out of the way. Optimus had fallen back asleep and was too deep in slumber to see that he was speeding up. The crates started to slide to the edge again.

"NO!" Soundwave ran towards the end and pushed the stuff back.

But all of it together was as hard as when the Dinobots were trying to get Grimlock out of the cave. As luck would have it...Ironhide had been following Optimus the whole time but let Soundwave do all the work.

"IRONHIDE YOU COULD'VE HELPED!" Soundwave shouted.

"Sorry kid, I actually though it was funny." Ironhide laughed.

"Well it's not going to be funny if Optimus crashes and dies." Soundwave sneered.

"Why did they get you to do it anyways? This is a grounder's job!" Ironhide said racing up the edge.

Soundwave hops onto the roof of the trailer as Ironhide speeds up and shoves the crates back in.

"Soundwave now!" Ironhide commanded.

Soundwave jumped down and closed the trailer just as Optimus was sliding towards an off-ramp. Ironhide shoved Optmus away from it nearly hitting a sign.

"Man, this guy is a heavy sleeper." Ironhide admitted.

Suddenly, Optimus turns right slamming Ironhide off the road. Optimus tumbled down a hill still snoring. Soundwave panicked.

"AAAAAHHHHH! I'M COMING OPTIMUS!" Soundwave yelled transforming and flying down the hill.

The latch connecting Optimus to the trailer was coming loose and eventually snapped. Optimus continued down the hill while the trailer bounced down wildly nearly turning over a few times. Ironhide was flung down towards another road and was blindsided by an incoming Optimus.

"OW!" Ironhide spun around and skidded to a halt.

Soundwave transformed and landed next to him.

"Uh Ironhide watch out for the-"

**CRASH!**

The trailer rammed into Ironhide knocking him onto his side.

"Well, at least there wasn't a ditch!" Soundwave chuckled.

Ironhide transformed and growled at Soundwave.

"I'm gonna hurt you!" Ironhide threatened.

"You can hurt me later, right now, we need to get this trailer back on Optimus...who's racing down the street." Soundwave said seeing Optimus was far away.

"Oh great! Now I got to haul this trailer all the way to Optimus." Ironhide groaned attaching himself to the trailer and peeling off.

Eventually, they caught up to Optimus who was still sleeping...luckily they were just a few minutes from entering Kaon. When Ironhide got close enough, he unhooked himself from the trailer and quickly hooked it back to Optimus. Just in time too when Optimus shook himself awake and realized he was in Kaon.

"Hey I made it!" Optimus said happily as he arrived at a warehouse where a few mechs were waiting.

"Ah, Optimus...I see you made it without falling asleep." One of the mechs said.

"Yeah, all by myself. I told Megatron I wouldn't need help." Optimus smiled.

Soundwave shook his head and Ironhide rolled his optics. But they transformed and left as soon as Optimus turned in their direction. Optimus could see a purple jet and a black truck with tall exhaust pipes racing out of town.

"Huh? I wonder what spooked them." Optimus wondered.

_**End of Episode 12.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	13. Episode 13: Kickback's Revenge Part 1

**_Just a little reminder that the designs for Hardshell, Kickback and Sharpshot are from Fall of Cybertron. I kinda liked their designs from that better than the Insecticons in Prime. Oh this is a two-part special. I will be including special episodes and multi-part episodes every now and then._**

Episode 13: Kickback's Revenge Part 1

It was that time of year again...the night the Insecticons planned to stay up all night and go crazy. Hardshell, Kickback and Sharpshot were always troublemakers but didn't cause too much harm. They often hung around outside during the evening but mainly stayed to themselves. Kickback was the more insane and wild one always excited for any challenge and was not afraid to face bigger mechs. Sharpshot was more calm but with a hint of crazy. He loved to use his electricity powers for pranking. Hardshell was somewhere in the middle and was the least talkative but was the strongest and smartest. That night, Hardshell and Sharpshot noticed Kickback wasn't feeling like himself. They found him standing by a malfunctioning street light.

"What's wrong with Kickback tonight?" Sharpshot asked.

"I don't know...go talk to him." Hardshell suggested.

"Eh, Kickback never liked someone bothering him when he was alone. But he would be happy during those times." Sharpshot said.

"Ugh, just do it. Something's wrong." Hardshell said.

"Fine, fine!" Sharpshot groaned.

He walked over to Kickback who was still staring at the traffic light that kept blinking yellow. His visor was fixed on it like it was hypnotizing him.

"I'm telling you man...every third blink is slower!" Kickback said.

Sharpshot looked at the light, then back at his brother.

"Kickback what's up? You've been acting strange all day." Sharpshot said.

"No I haven't!" Kickback was in denial.

"Yes you have, what happened to the funny puns, the yelling, the repeating of some words like I used to do?" Sharpshot asked.

"I just have nothing to say much today." Kickback sighed.

"You know tonight is the night we're supposed to have some crazy fun right?"

"Yeah I know...you two go on without me. I'm going to go take a walk." Kickback said walking away.

"But we're a trio!" Sharpshot called out.

But Kickback didn't answer back and soon was out of Sharpshot's sight.

"Ugh, whatever, we'll be fine without him! Mabye he's going through some phase." Sharpshot wondered.

"Whatever it is...he needs to be left alone...come on, we got some fun to do!" Hardshell said as they ran off.

Kickback walked down an empty street deep in thought. The previous day, Kickback was told by his old Predacon friend Ser-ket that some Vehicons had assaulted her sister Ripclaw so badly over some money that she was in the hospital knocked out. Since hearing the news, Kickback stayed to himself which is why his brothers thought he acting strange. Kickback didn't bother telling them about it. He was so angry that he vowed to find those Vehicons who did it and make them pay. His claws clenched tightly into fists with the sharp tips digging into his palm.

"Ugh, I need to find those Vehicons before they strike again." Kickback said.

He walked by the hospital and decided mabye it would be best if he should see his Ripclaw. Just then, Ser-ket flew over and transformed to robot mode.

"You hear to see my sister?" Ser-ket asked.

"Yeah, come on!" Kickback said.

They walked in and saw Ratchet by a desk. The mech was actually glad to see them.

"Ser-ket, Kickback, I knew you would show up!" Ratchet said.

"Where is she?" Kickback asked.

"Come on!" Ratchet escorted Ser-ket and Kickback to an elevator which turned out to be much quicker.

When they got onto the floor they saw medics rushing towards the Ripclaw's room. Kickback and Ser-ket began to panic and ran with Ratchet.

"PATIENT'S SPARK IS NOT PULSING CORRECTLY!"

"WE NEED TO FIX THAT NOW!"

Four medic's were trying to save the Ripclaw's life. Ratchet ran to help while Ser-ket and Kickback ran in to support her. Ripclaw was heavily dented and had claw marks all over her. Vehicons didn't care whether you were a mech or femme, if you didn't do what they said...they were going to hurt you. Ripclaw's mistake was fighting back.

"RIPCLAW KEEP FIGHTING IT!" Ser-ket cried and leaned towards her sister.

"RIPCLAW DON'T YOU DARE OFFLINE ON US!" Kickback sneered starting to cry as well.

Thankfully, the medics succeeded in stabilizing Ripclaw's spark and she awoke feeling pain all around her body.

"Sis, you okay?" Ser-ket purred.

"W-w-where are we?" Ripclaw asked painfully.

"You're in the hospital...me and Kickback are here." Ser-ket assured.

"K-K-Kick...back?" Ripclaw turned her head to see Kickback's visor staring back at her.

"You're gonna be okay." Kickback assured.

Ripclaw smiled and so did Ser-ket. Ripclaw and Kickback have been in love with each other for years but only Ser-ket knew. They worried about what the others would think.

"Why would those fraggers beat on a beautiful femme like you. Mechs don't hit femmes, it's just wrong." Kickback sneered.

"Did they take all your money?" Ser-ket asked.

"Everything..." Ripclaw began to cry because the pain was too much. "Ser-ket my whole body hurts."

"I know I know...look...we're going to make sure those Vehicons are brought to justice. I promise!" Ser-ket assured.

Ripclaw smiled at her sister. Ser-ket looked to Kickback with bared fangs.

"DESTROY THEM!" Ser-ket growled.

Kickback nodded and smashed a fist into his hand.

"Those guys are going down, DOWN, **_DOWN!_"** Kickback growled and stormed down to the main floor of the hospital nearly knocking into Ratchet.

"Kickback where are you going?" Ratchet asked.

"TO KILL!" Kickback sneered before kicking open the hospital doors and leaving.

Ratchet gasped and watched Kickback until he was out of sight.

"Primus..."

_**To be continued in the next episode...**_

_**End of episode 13.**_


	14. Episode 14: Kickback's Revenge Part 2

_**Rating will go up for this episode for a lot of violence. Oh and I know Kickback from FOC does not have a visible mouth, but for this he does have one hidden under the flaps where a mouth would be.**_

Episode 14: Kickback's Revenge Part 2

Meanwhile, Sharpshot and Hardshell were busy seeing who could throw the farthest rock into town. During their throwing they had broken a few windows and knocked down light poles.

"Hah, I threw mine the farthest!" Hardshell cheered.

"Whatever, I think we caused enough destruction right now. Let's see who can get drunk the most!" Sharpshot challenged.

"You're on!" Hardshell said bending his grill mouth to make a smirk.

"I'm gonna win!"

"I wish Kickback was here."

"Forget Kickback, he thinks he can keep secrets from us."

"I thought we all kept secrets."

"Whatever, mabye we do need to find Kickback. Let's go, I don't think he would go that far."

Hardshell and Sharpshot walked around town asking if anybody had seen them. Some said they saw him near the hospital with a femme Predacon. Upon arriving at the hospital, they ask Ratchet about his whereabouts and Ratchet told them how Ripclaw was attacked by two Vehicons and he had gone out to get revenge.

"How the heck does Kickback know what two Vehicons attacked Ripclaw? They all look the same!" Sharpshot said as they walked out of the hospital.

"Trust me, Vehicons do look different in some way. Especially if they can tell themselves apart. My guess is that he's heading for Vehicon territory." Hardshell suggested.

"Ugh, he's going to get himself killed." Sharpshot face-palmed.

But as they turned a corner, they see Kickback harassing a Vehicon for information. Ser-ket had told Kickback where Ripclaw had been attacked but she didn't remember which Vehicons it was...only that they were silver.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" Kickback roared punching the Vehicon once in the face.

"I CAN'T TELL YOU! THEY SAID IF I DID THEY'D KILL ME!" The Vehicon said.

"I'M GONNA RIP YOUR HEAD OFF IF YOU DON'T TELL ME!" Kickback threatened.

Kickback punched the Vehicon hard in the chest.

"TELL ME!"

"ALRIGHT! THEY WERE TWO SILVER JET VEHICONS! LAST TIME I SAW THEM THEY WERE GOING INTO THE IACON BAR! I SWEAR THAT'S ALL I KNOW!" The Vehicon cried.

Kickback threw the Vehicon onto the ground and kicked him.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Kickback demanded.

The Vehicon scrambled away crying while Hardshell and Sharpshot came over.

"KICKBACK! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" Sharpshot snarled.

"IT'S MY BUSINESS! I LOVE RIPCLAW AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET ANYONE GET IN THE WAY OF THAT!" Kickback snapped back.

"Whoa...you in a relationship...lucky!" Hardshell was impressed but jealous.

"HOW CAN YOU HANDLE TWO VEHICONS ON YOUR OWN?"

"INSECTICONS ARE STRONGER THAN SOME DUMB VEHICONS!"

"YOU'RE INSANE! IS THIS WHY YOU WERE ACTING SO STRANGE?"

"DAMN RIGHT IT WAS! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kickback started to leave.

Sharpshot moved in front of him and shoved him.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING WITHOUT US!"

"OH YEAH WATCH ME!"

Kickback went to move again but Sharpshot kept him back.

"MOVE!"

"NO!"

Kickback, fully enraged, punched Sharpshot in the face knocking him into Hardshell. Kickback then took off running into the night. He was actually the quickest of the three.

"I got to go kick some Vehicon butt, BUTT, **_BUTT!_**" Kickback yelled in the distance.

"ARGH! THAT LITTLE-" Sharpshot was cut off.

"Sharpshot, don't make him madder than he already is. Come on, we need to follow him!" Hardshell said.

"Ugh, whatever!" Sharpshot groaned.

Over at the Iacon bar, it was pretty slow. Only Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Megatron and Ironhide were there plus the two silver jet Vehicons who were talking about how they harmed Ripclaw. The bartender, Breakdown, did not like the fact they would do such a horrible thing and thought about calling the police. But before he could do so, Kickback rushed in angrily.

"Hey, who invited the bug?" One Vehicon laughed with the others following.

"SO YOU'RE THE AFT-HOLES WHO HARMED RIPCLAW! MY RIPCLAW!" Kickback growled.

"She's in love with an Insecticon? That is so gross!" The other Vehicon said.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY, PAY, _**PAY!**_" Kickback stormed over their table flexing his claws.

The Vehicons got up from the table to face Kickback. Breakdown, Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Megatron and Ironhide were on Kickback's side and willing to jump in if necessary.

"STEP OFF BUG!" The first Vehicon pushed Kickback.

Now if there's one thing you should never do...is push Kickback. Pushing him is like pushing Predaking...you don't screw around with Insecticons or Predacons. In retaliation, Kickback punched the Vehicon in the face hard. Kickback was seeing red and his strength was fueled by rage and malice. He leaped at the dented Vehicon and punched him a few more times. The other Vehicon got in a few cheap shots to the Insecticon's back before Kickback turned around and did an X formation with his claws scratching the Vehicons face making a X. Outside the bar, Hardshell and Sharpshot watched from the window.

"Dude, he is kicking their afts!" Sharpshot said.

"Never piss him off!" Hardshell chuckled.

With Kickback distracted, the first Vehicon threw a chair at Kickback knocking the Insecticon a few feet back. But this didn't faze Kickback the least, instead he started laughing in a crazy manner.

"What are you laughing about bug?" One of the Vehicons asked.

"Hahahaha, you got skills...but there's one thing you don't know about me..." Kickback said walking threateningly towards the Vehicons.

Breakdown and the others ducked knowing what he meant. They have heard Kickback say this to a mech before and witnessed the aftermath.

"What?" One of the Vehicon asked.

"I'M JUST FRAGGING INSANE, INSANE, **_INSANE!_"** Kickback yelled.

Kickback leaped from wall to wall in a very quick pace before kicking one Vehicon into a wall and punching the other a few feet away. Kickback then grabbed one of the Vehicons and viciously attacked him, punching and clawing his face and chest. Energon splattered against Kickback's face and that only increased his rage. The other Vehicon got up and lunged at Kickback who turned around and punched the mech in the chest. The Vehicon swung but Kickback caught his arm and twisted it before punching the mech three times in the face. The Vehicon was stunned for a moment but saw Kickback was motioning for the drone to come at him.

"Come on scaredy-bot!" Kickback said getting in a fighting stance.

The drone took a step back but Kickback grabbed him and sent a fist crashing right into the drone's spark chamber killing him. Then Kickback took a giant leap and smashed his foot straight through the other mech's spark killing him too. That's when Hardshell and Sharpshot ran into the bar and held him back.

"That's enough Kickback, they're dead! They're dead!" Hardshell said pulling his brother towards a table and sitting him down.

Kickback was venting heavily and his claws dug lines into the table. Sharpshot looked back at the dead Vehicons and saw all the energon splattered against the walls. Breakdown had decided not to call the police and Kickback decided to have a few drinks while trying to calm down.

"You okay Kickback?" Hardshell asked.

"Yeah...I feel kinda better." Kickback said after drinking some energon.

"Let's hope Ripclaw pulls through." Sharpshot said and the others agreed.

"Oh and if anyone asks...the Vehicons beat themselves to death!" Hardshell chuckled.

"Guys I'm sorry I ruined our big night." Kickback sighed.

"Are you kidding? Best...night...ever!" Sharpshot nudged Kickback.

Later...the Insecticons returned to the hospital. Ratchet was glad to see them and told them some good news...Ripclaw was going to be just fine! This excited Kickback so much he ran up the stairs all the way to Ripclaw's room and waited for the others to catch up. As they walked in, they see Ripclaw is awake and sitting up. Ser-ket was sitting on the edge of the berth holding her sister's claws in her own claws. They noticed Kickback's dents and scratches.

"You okay?" Ser-ket asked.

"Yeah...I got into a fight with those Vehicons and beat them to death. They won't be bothering you anymore." Kickback said.

Kickback walked over to Ripclaw, got on one knee and held her hand.

"Thank you Kickback." Ripclaw said.

"I'd do anything for you Ripclaw...fighting is included." Kickback said.

A small part at the bottom of Kickback's face opened to reveal a mouth with sharp teeth. Kickback leaned in and gave Ripclaw a kiss and the others turned away. A week later...Ripclaw was sitting on a large hill watching the night sky waiting for Kickback. The Insecticon walked over and sat next to her.

"You know...I'm really glad you're feeling better!" Kickback said holding her hand.

"I'm so glad you care...thank you." Ripclaw said.

"No...thank you for being with me." Kickback kissed her.

Their clawed hands intertwined and they continued to look up at the sky...together...

_**End of Episode 14.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	15. Episode 15: Prowl The Grumpy Enforcer

_**Just to let you know, Breakaway is an Autobot seeker from the ROTF and DOTM videogames and he didn't make it into the movies. **_

Episode 15: Prowl The Grumpy Enforcer

Prowl was a new enforcer in town that not many mechs seemed to like. He was very strict and would pull someone over just because their paint job was too bright, if they had a loud engine...or simply because they went past him early in the morning where his post was. One morning, Prowl was resting in car mode near a dirt road. He didn't mind the dirt, but didn't want mechs racing by smacking dirt into his grill. Suddenly, he was rudely awakened by a loud car roaring past him in a blur of yellow covering the enforcer in dust. Prowl yelled.

"HEY YOU!"

The mech screeched to a halt and reversed back to Prowl.

"Whoa didn't see you there." Bee said transforming.

"I bet you didn't. You were speeding after all." Prowl growled.

"What's the problem?" Bee asked the grumpy mech.

Prowl then examined Bumblebee and started writing down a few problems.

"Your paint is too bright, your doorwings are up too high in robot mode, mouthguard should be down when talking and you're too young to be on these roads." Prowl pointed out the pointless flaws.

"But I've always raced on these dirt roads. No rules." Bumblebee shrugged.

"So what? You covered me in dirt and it's early in the morning." Prowl complained.

Bumblebee rolled his optics.

"Rolling your optics at an enforcer is another broken law." Prowl wrote it down.

Bumblebee's doorwings drooped in horror. If Prowl wasn't an enforcer he'd punch him down.

"Get out of here kid and don't come back around until you are older and fix yourself." Prowl demanded.

"But-"

Prowl took out a shock prod and shocked Bumblebee making the mech transform and speed off angrily. Later, Prowl was over by Alpha Trion's warehouse when Predaking innocently walked by. Prowl had not been told about Predacons, Insecticons, Dinobots or even the Combaticons living in Iacon. He immediately went to get his shock prod and stab Predaking in his legs.

"YOW!" Predaking jumped and turned to him.

"YOU PREDACON! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Prowl snapped.

"I'm walking...I can't do that?" Predaking asked.

"You're on public property and could scare sparklings." Prowl pointed at him.

"Sparklings like me. I'm not scaring anyone."

"Hey Predaking!" A random mech waved from across the street.

"Hey what's up!" Predaking waved back before turning to Prowl. "See!"

"Anyone with sharp fangs and claws are automatically dangerous." Prowl said.

Predaking cocked his head to the side in shock.

"Are you kidding me? That is the weirdest thing I ever heard. There's a lot of people here in this city that have these...if not fangs then claws. There's DarkSteel, SkyLnx, Mirage, Jazz, Shockwave, Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Dreadwing, SkyQuake, Kickback, Ser-ket and Ripclaw." Predaking named them off.

"Thank you for giving me more people to investigate." Prowl wrote down all the names.

Predaking face-palmed realizing he just screwed most of his friends over in under 30 seconds. He transformed and left without even a roar. By the end of the day, Bumblebee, Predaking, Soundwave, Starscream, Shockwave, Optimus and Megatron gathered together.

"This is messed up. That enforcer got us all under his watch list. He said my claws are too long and I look like a femme." Starscream complained.

"Yeah and he said my fusion cannon could go haywire and kill someone. But what can we do...wait a minute...Optimus what did he say to you?" Megatron asked.

"He said I don't show much emotion to things..." Optimus said.

"That's what he said to me and Shockwave!" Soundwave said.

"We should kick him out of town." Shockwave said.

"I agree, there's no reason for him to be so strict." Predaking said.

"HOLY PRIMUS I GOT IT!" Bumblebee jumped for joy.

"What?" Starscream asked.

"My older brother Breakaway is moving into town. He's a seeker." Bumblebee said.

"How...is...that...possible...?" Megatron asked.

"Aren't you and Optimus brothers?" Bumblebee asked.

"Good point." Megatron sighed.

"But just how is Breakaway supposed to get out of the flaws?" Starscream asked.

"You'll see." Bumblebee winked.

The next morning, Prowl was back over at the dirt areas of Iacon trying to get some sleep. Once again, Bumblebee came over but this time was walking, but Prowl heard him anyways.

"Didn't I tell you not to come on these roads until you were older and fix your flaws?" Prowl reminded him.

"Pfft, you know what Prowl, I realized I don't need to listen to your rules." Bumblebee sneered.

Prowl quickly got out the prod ready to electrocute him when a clawed hand grabbed his arm. Prowl turned his head to see Breakaway behind him. Prowl gasped seeing how big Breakaway was. He was at Optimus' shoulder height, had camouflage paint, large wings, sharp silver claws, icy blue optics and some kind of muzzle in place of a mouth.

"Don't...you...dare..." Breakaway spoke with a deep voice.

Prowl had admit that Breakaway's blue optics bending to look angry was pretty scary. Prowl examined him to find any problems, but for a seeker...couldn't find any that stood out. Everything he had were common among seekers so Prowl couldn't say anything.

"Who are you?" Prowl asked.

"I'm Breakaway, Bumblebee's older brother." Breakaway said.

"Brother?" Prowl gasped.

"Yeah, so I would suggest you leave him alone and stop talking what problems he and his friends have. Bumblebee has no problems...his doorwings are up high...like my wings, his paint job is as bright as his optics...like my optics, so what if he likes to keep his mouth covered...I have no choice, oh and also, Bumblebee is a lot older than you think. You're the one with the flaws...being mean and disrespectful to everyone...you're the one that needs to change." Breakaway finished and walked to Bee.

"Thanks Breakaway." Bee said.

"No problem, come on, you don't need to be around this area." Breakaway transformed into a jet.

Bumblebee nodded and transformed and the brothers raced away from Prowl. Prowl felt bad now...one thing was for sure...he did have one flaw, his attitude...and he vowed from that day forward to work on his attitude...before he gets in trouble.

_**End of episode 15.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	16. Episode 16: Grimlock Speed

Episode 16: Grimlock Speed

Grimlock always watched as different mechs would race around the streets. He was jealous that he couldn't go as fast as them. Even in dino mode his speed was pretty slow. But he wanted to prove he was fast. Everyday he would race as fast he could down his street while Slug kept the time. But Grimlock was never satisfied with the time. Swoop thought he was wasting his time.

"Come on Grimlock stop being a bozo, you can't go as fast as those other cars." Swoop groaned one day.

"ME GRIMLOCK NO BOZO ME KING!" Grimlock growled back.

"Whatever, how do you plan to go faster?" Swoop asked.

"Me Grimlock get help. Me Grimlock know just where to go." Grimlock got an idea.

Grimlock ran over to Sideswipe's house and knocked on the door...and his version of knocking was nearly tearing the door off the hinges. Sideswipe prevented that by quickly answering the door.

"Grimlock? What are you doing here?" Sideswipe asked.

"Sideswipe, me Grimlock need your help." Grimlock asked.

"With what?"

"Me Grimlock wish to go as fast as you grounders and me Grimlock want your help to make it happen." Grimlock pleaded.

"Uh okay, I got nothing else better to do. So...what exactly should I do?" Sideswipe asked rolling a bit back and forth on his wheel feet.

Sideswipe found out when a few minutes later, he was over at the Dinobots' house with Grimlock holding a rope.

"Me Grimlock will be in dino mode and be pulled by this string while you race around town. Me Grimlock need to work on running after all." Grimlock said.

"Okay...let's see if it works. I'm a little worried though." Sideswipe rubbed his head.

The rope was attached to the back of Sideswipe, while Grimlock held onto the other end in his teeth. Sideswipe was going to just run on his wheel feet instead of transforming since he loved to race around on his feet.

"GO SIDESWIPE!" Grimlock yelled through gritted teeth.

Sideswipe sighed and skated off while Grimlock ran with him. They started out slow and easy.

"Hanging on back there?" Sideswipe asked turning his head around.

Grimlock wagged his tail like a dog in response. Sideswipe took some backroads away from downtown and raced through the neighborhoods picking up speed. Strangely the streets were empty.

"MORE SPEED! MORE SPEED!" Grimlock yelled.

Grimlock wasn't getting tired as he was forced to run faster and faster than ever before showing no signs of tripping. Sideswipe was worried but sped up anyways. Grimlock remembered an old path that he always saw when doing his practice runs and they were closing in on it.

"Sideswipe, do that path...on the left!" Grimlock pointed to the left path up ahead.

"Uh, sure!" Sideswipe said leaning left and skating on through.

It was a little bumpier than they expected and didn't know that a weak bridge was coming up ahead. When they saw it, Sideswipe got more worried.

"Uh Grimlock are you sure?"

"DO IT! THIS IS FUN!"

Sideswipe skated faster and faster trying to resist the urge to stop. Also on the bridge was spilled oil that covered the road. Sideswipe ran straight into it and used his arm-mounted swords to dig into the ground to keep control. Grimlock however wasn't so lucky and slipped on the oil and slammed his head onto the ground letting go of the rope. He slid so fast he knocked into Sideswipe knocking the mech off balance making his swords cut the rope off his back and send him smacking his crotch into a tree.

"Ugh, I'm gonna feel that tomorrow." Sideswipe said with a high-pitched voice.

The bridge couldn't take Grimlock's weight and the Dinobot collapsed down onto a steep hill. The hill combined with the speed Grimlock was going at first made him unable to stop running.

"WHY CAN'T I STOP?" Grimlock screamed as he kept running.

First he slid into a pile of cans filled with energon increasing his speed even more. But the impact forced him into a tumbling speeding ball.

"OW! OW! OW!" Grimlock tumbled hitting his head and back multiple times when he bounced.

Next he crashed into a pile of tires forcing him into transforming and tumbling down in robot mode.

"OW! OOF! UGH!" Grimlock groaned in pain.

Then he finally reached the bottom but at the bottom was an old small factory that was abandoned for years. Inside the dark building were old machinery that were used to build new body parts or break them down and make them new. There were six small windows on both sides that had a very dark tint on them. Grimlock crashed through the front of the factory and somehow activated some of the machines that proved to still function well and seemed to pick a fight with Grimlock judging by the sounds of clattering and crashing.

"AAAAHHH! ME GRIMLOCK HATE THIS! OW! AH! OOF! ARGH! LET GO OF ME GRIMLOCK! OW! ME GRIMLOCK'S LEG DOESN'T BEND THAT WAY!" Grimlock could be heard yelling while getting attacked.

If watching from the outside, you could hear Grimlock grunting and fighting with the machines while he's getting smacked, rammed, punched and tossed around by the machines. Several old body parts and smoke clouds would fly out the windows breaking them as Grimlock went through. Halfway through the factory Grimlock can be seen trying to escape through one of the windows but a machine with a big claw pulls him back in where the chaos continues. By the end there was a loud explosion that sent Grimlock crashing out the back and into some mud where he finally stopped.

"Grimlock you alright?" Sideswipe caught up to him.

Grimlock was heavily dented and was in deep pain. But he ignored it and sat up.

"Me Grimlock want to go home." Grimlock rubbed his head.

"Yeah, I don't blame you...you took a beating going down that hill." Sideswipe said.

"Frag the hill, those machines can fight. Me Grimlock still won though." Grimlock looked back at the completely destroyed factory.

"So...you still like going fast?" Sideswipe asked.

"Primus yes. Can we do it again tomorrow?" Grimlock asked eagerly.

"Sure pal why not. Let's just stay on the right path from now on!"

"Agreed!"

_**End of episode 16.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	17. Episode 17: Rolling Metal

Episode 17: Rolling Metal

Nobody lived up on the high cybertronian mountains of Iacon but many mechs would constantly visit. It was however a really dangerous place because of one large ball of metal that stood tall and proud at the very top looking down on the town. Some say it's Primus watching over them while others believe it to be cursed. Shockwave always visited the area for some peace and quiet...but he didn't know that today would be different.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." Shockwave sighed sitting on a rock.

Shockwave didn't realize that the ball was a lot closer to the edge than usual. Some little pieces of metal slipped off the edge and fell to the ground. But Shockwave didn't hear it.

"Nothing could ruin this day." Shockwave thought.

Just then he heard police sirens and groaned. Barricade and his two Vehicon partners were chasing another Vehicon who refused to stop and pull over. Shockwave thought mabye he should step in. As soon as the Vehicon got close enough, he grabbed the front end and threw the mech into the wall making the ball lean closer and closer to falling off. The Vehicon angrily transformed ready for a fight.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PUSHING?" The Vehicon growled.

Shockwave stepped up to the Vehicon who stepped back seeing how much bigger Shockwave was.

"I'm sorry!" The Vehicon lowered his head.

Suddenly he felt his hands being placed in cuffs and the police Vehicons grabbed him.

"You're coming with us. Thanks Shockwave." Barricade said.

"No problem." Shockwave sighed.

A few minutes after they left, he noticed a large shadow in the form of a circle was increasing in size. Shockwave looked up and jumped back when the ball smashed onto the ground in front of him. Then, it rolled towards him.

"Oh scrap...it's gonna crush me!" Shockwave backed up in horror.

He transformed and raced away as the ball chased him down the road. He rounded a bend and thought he lost it.

"Phew...oh you got to be kidding me..." Shockwave face-palmed.

The ball had somehow ended up coming the other way and Shockwave ran off again. Up ahead, he saw two roads. One line went uphill and Shockwave took that one and stopped. The ball took the other path and continued on down the road.

"Oh great...now what can I do?" Shockwave asked.

Further on, Ironhide was traveling up a hill when he saw the ball racing faster towards him.

"HELP!" Ironhide yelled turning around and racing down the hill as fast as he could.

Ironhide took a curved path out of the way at the bottom of the hill and stopped next to a tower. The ball raced past him but demolished the tower and pieces crashed onto Ironhide. Shockwave arrived and transformed.

"You okay Ironhide?"

"Yeah." Ironhide shook off some debris.

"We must warn people up ahead." Shockwave said.

"Yes...but how?" Ironhide asked.

CLUNK!

A big piece of metal hit Ironhide on the head and knocks him out.

"I guess I'm on my own." Shockwave face-palmed.

A few minutes later...Mirage was racing around a few empty streets when he spotted the ball rounding a curve nearbye. Mirage knew about the ball but never thought it would run loose.

"IT'S RUNNING LOOSE!" Mirage yelled.

Suddenly the boulder scared Mirage by racing around his curve going faster than ever. Mirage had no time to turn around and just drove backwards as fast as he could. The boulder was catching up to him quickly and nearly scraped Mirage's front. They raced across a bridge and seperated onto different roads. Mirage ended up crashing straight into a shed while the ball continued past him.

"Better a smash than a squash." Mirage groaned in pain.

Finally, Starscream was talking to Soundwave, Dreadwing and SkyQuake at his house not knowing that the rampaging metal ball of destruction was on it's way into the neighborhood. Suddenly they start to hear screams and crashes.

"What's that?" SkyQuake asked.

"It's look like a...SCRAP MOVE!" Dreadwing tackled SkyQuake out of the way.

Soundwave and Starscream looked out in the street to see what was going on. That's when the ball came racing through tearing up the road and destroying the streetlights. Starscream was stuck in shock mode while Soundwave ran off.

"STARSCREAM MOVE!" Soundwave yelled.

But Starscream didn't move, he was stuck and his spark was skipping pulses. His optics stared forward and he didn't speak. The ball got closer and closer towards him but Starscream remained still. In a sudden twist, the ball moved beside him and only scraped his side. Just a few yards behind Starscream was an intersection and those houses across the intersection were starting to look like pins.

_**KA-BOOOOOOOM!**_

The ball strikes the thankfully empty houses igniting a massive fiery explosion that heated up Starscream's back and dust exploded everywhere. Pieces of the houses flew by Starscream who still wasn't moving. Shockwave arrived just in time to see the explosion and could see Starscream had not moved or even said anything. His mouth was still open wide.

"Starscream...you alright?" Soundwave asked.

Just as he says that, Starscream falls down like a tree and into instant stasis lock. Later, Starscream was getting treated by Ratchet while Shockwave examined the damage.

"Primus...I never thought this would happen. What are we gonna do with this ball now?" Shockwave wondered.

That night, the ball had been placed right back on top of the high cybertronian mountains of Iacon but situated in a more stable place. The boulder continues to watch over Iacon...and the rumors are still spread. But...Shockwave doesn't think they're true...or are they...?

_**End of Episode 17.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	18. Episode 18: The Old Iron Bridge

Episode 18: The Old Iron Bridge

Long ago...there was once a large iron bridge that grounders used to travel from Iacon to Kaon. But as the years passed, the highways were eventually built to connect the two cities. Under the bridge, down far below...was a large ravine. Every full moon, the mist was rise from the ravine high into the sky and around the bridge. Many mechs have had accidents on this bridge but have not fallen into the ravine. Unfortunately if someone was to plunge into the ravine they would be killed instantly on impact. Tonight, Shockwave had invited his closest friends Soundwave, Bumblebee, Breakaway, Optimus, Megatron and Starscream over for the night and right now, Breakaway was about to tell a scary story while they all sat in the basement.

"Ooh, you should tell that bridge story you told me when I was younger." Bee said tapping his brother's leg.

"Oh yeah, the Old Iron Bridge...a classic." Breakaway said.

"You mean that bridge mechs used to use to cross from here to Kaon?" Soundwave asked.

"The very same." Breakaway nodded.

"I heard it's broken right now but nobody has bothered to repair it." Megatron said.

"Shame huh?" Breakaway shrugged.

"Oh come on, I heard it's supposed to be haunted or something. That is a total lie." Starscream scoffed.

"Oh really, than this should scare ya." Breakaway said.

"We'll see...tell us." Starscream challenged.

_A long time ago...an innocent little mech was returning home to Iacon. It was misty moonlit night. __The mech drives up to the middle of the bridge and a sudden creak and groan is heard. Suddenly, the mech lost control...and plunged over the side...into the swamp below. As soon as the mech hits the water...he explodes into pieces and oil darkens the water and tragically he is killed on impact. No one could find his body parts. But some other mechs say that when the moon is full, they see the mech trying to get home...but he never reaches the other side._

"Well what did you think about that?" Breakaway asked.

Soundwave was shaking, Shockwave's optic was dim, Optimus was wide-eyed and Megatron looked like he got his energon snacks taken from him. Bumblebee was unaffected since he already heard it. But Starscream was unimpressed.

"Oh please...that never happened. And I don't believe in ghosts." Starscream said.

"Are you sure Starscream?" Soundwave asked.

"Yes I am!"

"Suit yourself." Breakaway sighed. "It's still true though."

Later that night, everyone had taken their sleeping place in the basement...but Starscream wasn't asleep. He was too busy thinking about that story from earlier.

"Hah...haunted bridge...rubbish, it's as tame as a pet scraplet." Starscream scoffed even though scraplets were a horrible choice for a pet.

He had never actually seen the bridge in person...and decided tonight he would go out and see it. He sneaked upstairs and flew out a window to the bridge...not knowing another mech in the basement was awake. Upon arriving at the bridge, he noticed it was a full moon and the mist was rising over the Old Iron Bridge. Starscream stopped at the edge and looked down...nothing...no body parts...no oil...no nothing.

"Hah, I told that Breakaway it wasn't true. This bridge is not haunted." Starscream smirked.

"Oh really?" Came a voice.

Starscream screamed and jumped at the voice. He turned around to see Breakaway standing there with his claws on his hips. Starscream copied him.

"Breakaway what are you doing here?" Starscream asked.

"Just seeing if you were going to get scared." Breakaway chuckled.

"Ugh, for the last time I'm scared because I'm the only one with enough sense to know your story is fake." Starscream pointed a long sharp talon at the bigger seeker.

"Okay Screamer, if you're not...then walk all the way across the bridge." Breakaway challenged pointing his own sharp talon at him.

"WHAT?"

"Do it!"

"I'm not doing it!"

"Sparkling." Breakaway began to tease.

"I'm not a sparkling." Starscream growled.

"Then cross...sparkling."

"You're lucky I'm not in the mood to punch someone."

Starscream began to walk across the bridge and the mist rose around him. It was pretty cold but Starscream didn't care. He didn't want to look down again and tried not to slip. Breakaway watched from the edge mentally smirking. Starscream's heels made an echo after each step. Finally as he reached the halfway point...he noticed what looked like a mech in vehicle mode hidden in the darkness and mist with flickering headlights.

"HEY! YOU THERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Starscream yelled.

Now Breakaway was confused not seeing what Starscream saw. But seeing Starscream frightened, he grabbed a rock and threw it into the ravine below. Starscream saw the splash and screamed loud.

"IT'S THE GHOST! TAKE ME BACK! TAKE ME BACK PLEASE!" Starscream ran off the bridge towards Breakaway.

Starscream transformed and flew back to Shockwave's house screaming. Breakaway was laughing hard and knew Starscream had learned his lesson about not believing in real stories. However, he glanced back to try to see what Starscream had saw. But the mist was lowering and nothing was there...he knew the ghost had aided him in his trick...it to had help him...who else did Starscream see?

"I'm sorry for your accident...ghost." Breakaway whispered before leaving.

A few minutes later...Breakaway found Starscream back in the basement against a corner faking sleep.

"Spooked are ya Screamer?" Breakaway said.

"No, I'm asleep." Starscream lied.

But he later opened his eyes...just to make sure his friends were still there. Meanwhile, back at the Old Iron Bridge...down in the ravine...a rusted arm floated up to the bank nearbye...it's claws curled into a fist...a Vehicon's fist...

_**End of episode 18.**_

_**To be continued...**_

_**Oh...I may or may not make a sequel to this episode later on...I'm still thinking about it. Should I?**_


	19. Episode 19:Onslaught Strikes Back Part 1

**_After some thinking and a few people agreeing...I believe I will make a sequel to the previous episode "The Old Iron Bridge" but not right now. It will come later into the series. By the way...this is another two-parter._**

Episode 19: Onslaught Strikes Back Part 1

Ever since the dangerous criminals Onslaught, Brawl, Vortex, Blast Off and Swindle came to Iacon, they have been causing lots of trouble. Onslaught and Brawl have went around picking fights with many other dangerous mechs, Vortex and Blast Off have been clipping other seeker's wings, and Swindle harassed mechs for money. They still held a grudge against Bumblebee for beating Onslaught in that race and vowed revenge. It was Onslaught though that held the grudge the most because he had lost the race and had to give up one of his boost tanks. One night, Bumblebee was going to the movies and it was about to start.

"Man...I can't be late." Bumblebee said.

But while he was in his thoughts, he didn't see a familiar mech rushing up behind him and ramming him from behind. Bumblebee swerved to gain control.

"OW! Who did that?" Bumblebee said looking in his rearview mirror.

Bumblebee gasped when he saw Onslaught right behind him. He realized he was back for revenge.

"ONSLAUGHT GET AWAY FROM ME!" Bumblebee yelled speeding away.

"GET BACK HERE BUG!" Onslaught yelled ramming Bee again.

Bumblebee didn't have time for their schemes tonight and had to get away. He knew a shortcut to the theater and saw the off-ramp. But Onslaught followed him down the ramp and picked up speed to ram Bumblebee a third time making the kid spin out. Onslaught rolled in front of him and transformed.

"You can't run and ya can't hide squirt!" Onslaught said laughing.

Bumblebee transformed and was worried. While he didn't look so threatening during the day...apparently nighttime was the Combaticons' element. Bumblebee knew Onslaught was still angry from the race and wanted to hurt him.

"Onslaught I'm in a hurry, I got to get to the theater." Bumblebee explained.

"I don't care...I told you this wasn't over. And now...I believe another challenge is in order." Onslaught cracked his knuckles.

"Another race? I guess I can do that." Bumblebee shrugged.

"Oh no, not a race...A FIGHT!" Onslaught growled backing Bumblebee into a construction site that was empty for the night.

"Me? Fight you? I can't do that!" Bumblebee said now terrified.

"Oh but you're gonna. I'm not letting you leave until I beat your face in." Onslaught said.

Before Bumblebee could protest, Onslaught took a swing but Bee ducked under it and jumped back from another swing. Bumblebee was worried if Onslaught's brothers were around...they probably were.

"Onslaught wait it doesn't have to be this way. Look you want your boost can back, I'll give it back." Bumblebee said getting ready to take it off.

"NO! I don't care about the boost tank anymore...I have loads more at home. You got lucky during that race...VERY LUCKY! But now, I'm gonna beat the luck right out of ya." Onslaught advanced on Bumblebee.

Bumblebee braced himself but then...Onslaught had an idea.

"You said you're going to the movies right?" Onslaught asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Oh ho ho, I got just the movie you're gonna see. It's the most spark-aching, optic-spinning, energon-splashing, brutal and most inappropriate movie yet." Onslaught laughed evily.

"Oh no...you don't mean..." Bee couldn't say the title.

"Energonbath 9: The Spark-Crusher!" Onslaught said it for him.

"No...NO! NO! I CAN'T! Not even Ironhide and Warpath wanted to see it." Bumblebee stepped.

"Either you watch the movie with me and my brothers...or I'm gonna pummel you right here...right now!" Onslaught grabbed Bee's neck and pulled back a fist.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'LL WATCH IT!" Bumblebee gave in.

"Good, but you got to watch the whole thing...otherwise...me and my brothers will beat you up behind the theater. You don't want that do you?" Onslaught purred.

"No..."

"Good...let's go!" Onslaught grabbed Bee by his doorwings and dragged him towards the movie theater which was close by.

The others were in a circle by the entrance discussing how much money they had total and how the movie would be.

"Man...I heard the writers threw up trying to write the script." Blast Off said.

"Yeah, and they even had nightmares." Vortex added.

"Onslaught needs to hurry up." Brawl said.

"Don't worry, he promised to be on time." Swindle said.

Just then, Onslaught arrived still pulling on Bee's wings.

"Hey boys, guess who I just found." Onslaught shoved Bumblebee in front of his brothers.

They gasped and Brawl shoved Bumblebee into the wall of the theater.

"YOU! Looks like the only previews we'll be seeing is a BUMBLEBEE BEATDOWN! GET HIM!" Brawl got ready to pounce.

"NO! Bumblebee here is our guest for this movie...however, if he fails to watch the whole thing or tries to escape...he's going to regret ever meeting us." Onslaught growled.

The other growled loudly and their visors glowed dangerously in Bee's optics.

"Brawl...make sure Bumblebee gets a good seat." Onslaught said.

Brawl eagerly grabbed Bumblebee and kept him headlocked as they walked into the theater. They had already gotten their tickets and were eager for this movie.

"Is the headlock really necessary?" Bumblebee asked.

"Shut it bug!" Brawl tightened the grip.

The Combaticons always sat at the very top and it was a lot darker up there. Bumblebee could see that none of his friends were here...unless you count SkyQuake and Dreadwing. Bumblebee was placed in between Onslaught and Brawl. He was so scared he couldn't speak. The two brutes look down at him.

"Get ready to cry...bug!" Onslaught sneered.

"Yeah...and for our fists to come in contact with your face." Brawl clenched his fist slowly.

About 10 minutes into the movie...Bumblebee was already clawing at the chair. Everyone else was laughing and admiring the gore. It was a 2 hour movie but Bumblebee felt he couldn't last 30 minutes. His optics widened...his spark pulsed faster...his legs twisted. Swindle was placing bets with others of when Bumblebee would try to escape. Vortex and Blast Off were waiting for that to happen as well, however...just a few minutes later...Bumblebee's older brother Breakaway and best friend Soundwave entered...and Vortex and Blast Off became horrified.

"Uh-oh!"

"Oh scrap...we're dead!"

**_To be continued in the next episode..._**

**_End of episode 19._**


	20. Episode 20:Onslaught Strikes Back Part 2

Episode 20: Onslaught Strikes Back Part 2

Vortex and Blast Off gulped knowing their plan was going to be ruined when Breakaway and Soundwave stepped in. They had a history with Breakaway when they were much younger when they attempted to pick a fight with Breakaway who beat them so badly they were sent to the hospital. Bumblebee had not noticed them come in and was too busy struggling to watch the movie. Tears started to fall down from his optics in fear. There was nothing sad or happy about the film...just terror and screams.

"What's the matter bug...can't handle a little bit of energon splatter?" Onslaught teased.

"Yeah wimp...go ahead...cry! Because then we can pound you...so go ahead and make my night runt." Brawl nudged him.

Bumblebee refused to be beaten, but he felt like gagging. Breakaway and Soundwave always sat at the top because it was the best view. Though they did not like the fact that Vortex and Blast Off were sitting there.

"Ugh, you two had to be here." Breakaway groaned as they sat down next to Vortex.

"What? We're just enjoying a good movie." Vortex said.

"Yeah...nothing suspicious going on here." Blast Off chuckled.

Vortex glared at him before looking back at Breakaway.

"He-he, he's talking about the movie." Vortex said finding an excuse.

They couldn't spill what was happening right beside Blast Off. Though Breakaway could feel something wrong with his spark...it ached a bit.

"Soundwave, my spark is aching a bit. Like something is wrong...mabye something's wrong with Bumblebee." Breakaway began to get worried.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine." Soundwave assured.

"I hope so." Breakaway said.

By the end of the movie, the Combaticons were dumbfounded that Bumblebee had made it through the whole movie without a scream or attempt to escape. Brawl and Onslaught were the most angry.

"How did you survive runt?" Brawl growled.

"I just thought about other stuff...that and it's not as horrifying as I thought. In fact I was falling asleep." Bee said nervously.

"GGGGRRRRR, no! We were supposed to win this." Onslaught growled.

Bumblebee could see why he never took them seriously, they couldn't come up with good plans. The Combaticons couldn't believe they failed again...this time all of them. Brawl then grabbed Bumblebee into a headlock again and forced him outside. However as they left, Breakaway and Soundwave saw them and were shocked to see Bumblebee with them. They decided to chase after them. Outside the theater, Bumblebee found himself surrounded by the angry Combaticons.

"Come on guys...what's the big deal?" Bee asked.

"The big deal was...this was OUR REVENGE! OURS! AND WE FAILED AGAIN...TO YOU!" Onslaught roared at him.

"Well too bad, I made it through." Bee argued.

"BARELY! THE COMBATICONS SHOULDN'T BE LOSING TO SOME LOSER LIKE YOU!" Onslaught snapped.

"I'M NOT A LOSER!" Bee yelled back.

Onslaught shoved Bumblebee back nearly making him fall.

"GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE WE BEAT YOU TO DEATH!" Onslaught demanded.

"NO! THIS IS MY TOWN! AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TELL ME WHAT DO TO!" Bee yelled.

The Combaticons were surprised by Bumblebee's bravery but it wasn't very effective. Bumblebee was now ready for a fight and put up his fists and so did Onslaught. Brawl stayed close behind. But they didn't notice Vortex, Blast Off and Swindle backing away until Brawl was tapped on the shoulder. When Brawl turned around...

_**POW!**_

Brawl is sucker-punched hard to the ground by Breakaway while the others are backed away by Soundwave.

"HEY ONSLAUGHT!" Breakaway got his attention.

Onslaught turned to the seeker and saw that that Breakaway was bigger than all of them. He then noticed Brawl was on the ground rubbing his face.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Onslaught asked.

"I'm Breakaway, his older brother." Breakaway pointed to Bee.

"BROTHER?" Onslaught was surprised.

"BREAKAWAY! SOUNDWAVE!" Bumblebee ran to them.

"ONSLAUGHT! DON'T FIGHT WITH HIM! HE'LL DESTROY YOU!" Vortex screamed.

"YOU KNOW HIM?" Onslaught asked.

"WE BOTH DO! LET'S JUST GO!" Blast Off warned.

Onslaught hesitated between fighting Breakaway or just leaving. Brawl recovered and got up to charge Breakaway but Soundwave sprouted out his tentacles and electrocuted the tank sending him back on the ground. Breakaway took a step towards Onslaught.

"You wanna do this?" Breakaway challenged flexing his claws.

Onslaught sighed...it wasn't worth it...he was defeated...again.

"Forget it..." Onslaught backed off.

The Combaticons took one last look at Bumblebee before retreating off into the night.

"You okay?" Breakaway asked.

"Yeah...it was a pretty boring movie!" Bee yawned.

"You're kidding right?" Soundwave tilted his head.

Over at the Combaticons's house, Swindle listened from the living room as his brothers argued in the upstairs hallway. The Combaticons were known to get into fights all the time but they make up quickly.

"I'm serious Onslaught...you call yourself a leader? You can't even make a good plan without it backfiring!" Vortex complained.

"Who made you leader anyway?" Blast Off asked.

"I DID! I'm the only one with true common sense here!" Onslaught growled.

"Keep telling yourself that!" Vortex groaned.

"I'm not liking your tone Vortex." Onslaught said.

"Yeah, well I hate your leadership skills...IF YOU HAD ANY!" Vortex yelled.

"Grounders..." Blast Off shook his head.

"WHAT?" Onslaught and Brawl gasped.

"I'm just saying seekers are much more intelligent which is why me and Blast Off should be the leaders." Vortex suggested.

"Have you got your blades on crooked? Grounders are just as smart as Seekers." Brawl said.

"Except you, you're dumber than a rock!" Blast Off snarled.

"FRAG OFF BLAST OFF BEFORE I BLOW YOU INTO PIECES!" Brawl threatened.

Swindle groaned knowing it was about to get violent. He could hear them swearing and threatening each other.

"YOU'RE HORRIBLE AT MAKING IDEAS ONSLAUGHT! THAT'S WHY WE WERE SENT TO JAIL TWICE BECAUSE OF YOUR SCREW-UPS!" Vortex snapped.

"WELL MABYE IF YOU LEARNED HOW TO FLY MABYE WE WOULD'VE SUCCEEDED." Onslaught growled.

"YEAH! SOME FLYERS YOU CALL YOURSELFS!" Brawl argued.

"THAT'S IT!" Blast Off yelled.

Blast Off and Vortex ran at Brawl and Onslaught who charged back and the four ended up in one giant Combaticon fistfight. If this was a cartoon there would totaly be a dust cloud. Swindle listened to the fight and had to chuckle.

"Catfight!" Swindle announced to himself.

He then heard some engine outside...he walked outside to see Bumblebee racing off home.

"Bumblebee wait!" Swindle called out.

Bumblebee stopped and transformed.

"What now?" Bumblebee asked angrily.

Before Swindle could speak...the other four suddenly bust out of a second floor window and land hard on the ground but they keep fighting. Onslaught in on top of Vortex punching him in the face while Blast Off is choking Brawl.

"Guys!" Swindle calls out.

The four ceased their scuffle and see Bumblebee there.

"What's he doing here?" Vortex asked.

"Guys...I think we should apologize to Bee about the way we treated him. He has outsmarted us twice...and that's impressive. This was wrong of us..." Swindle said.

Bumblebee was amazed by this. The other four looked at each other before sighing. Onslaught stepped up to Bee knowing Swindle was right. Heck he beat them in a race, bravely yelled at them and became the youngest mech ever to watch Energonbath 9: The Spark - Crusher. Now those are some pretty impressive risks.

"Bumblebee...we're...we're...eh...uh..." Onslaught began to studder.

The Combaticons have never actually apologized to anyone before...especially like this.

"It's okay guys...look I'm not trying to get in the way your usual harassing, vandalizing, fighting...or anything like that. I just don't want to be apart of it." Bee said.

"We...understand." Onslaught nodded. "Right guys?"

"Yeah!" The others agreed.

Bumblebee nodded and smiled..

"Guess I'll see ya around?" Bumblebee asked holding out a hand.

"Yeah...I guess so." Onslaught said shaking his hand.

With this being an awkward situation...Bumblebee transformed.

"Goodnight...Combaticons..." Bee said.

"Goodnight...Bumblebee..." Onslaught said.

As Bumblebee left...Swindle spoke up.

"Now was that so hard sparklings?" Swindle teased.

His brothers turn to him growling making Swindle jump and run back into the house with them right behind!

**_End of episode 20._**

**_To be continued..._**


	21. Episode 21: No Peace No Quiet

_**By the way...I'm using the G1/IDW versions of Cyclonus and Thunderwing. Thunderwing would be too huge if I used the one from TF: Prime video game.**_

Episode 21: No Peace...No Quiet

The local Iacon Library was famous for it's massive size, three floors, large books and furniture. It was Optimus and Shockwave's favorite place on the whole planet. Whenever they weren't at work or hanging around the younger mechs...they would be found at the library. They, Cyclonus and Thunderwing would meet there and sit together at a table reading books. So far today...it has been very quiet and peaceful for them. Though they would occasionally talk amongst each other.

"Man...I don't remember that last time we've been disturbed." Thunderwing said.

"I know...but let's try not to jinx it." Cyclonus said.

There was not many people today...so nothing could go wrong...or so they thought. Nearbye, four troublemaking Vehicons were planning a few tricks. Currently...they were on the third floor waiting for someone to get on the elevator. That someone turned out to be Dreadwing.

"Hey look, our next victim." One of the Vehicons said.

"Let's get him!" Another one said.

As Dreadwing pressed a button on the elevator, the door closed and one of the Vehicons cut the wires with his claws.

**SNAP!**

Dreadwing screamed as the elevator raced down to the bottom floor. There was a loud crash startling everyone except Optimus and Shockwave for some reason.

"Ugh...I was just getting to the good part." Cylconus growled.

"Probably those Vehicons playing tricks." Thunderwing sneered.

The doors opened and Dreadwing came out falling to the ground. He ended up throwing up while the Vehicons laughed from the top floor before running away. Later...the Vehicons began to stalk Dreadwing's twin SkyQuake who was walking around the second floor looking for a good book. He looked in one aisle but didn't notice the Vehicons stalking him.

"Alright you ready?" One of the Vehicons asked the others.

"Yeah...let's do it." The others agreed.

One of them stepped out of hiding and threw a book at SkyQuake bonking him on the head.

"ARGH! WHO DID THAT!" SkyQuake yelled.

"SSSHHHHHHHHHHH!" Some mechs and femmes hushed him.

"Sorry." SkyQuake whispered.

SkyQuake looked around but nobody who did it. But just then another book came flying a few aisles over and smacked him in the back of the head. SkyQuake growled and balled his claws into fists.

"WHOEVER IS DOING THAT-"

"SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sorry."

Dreadwing, recovered from the elevator crash, transformed and flew up to SkyQuake, even though transforming wasn't allowed in the library. He found SkyQuake swearing to himself.

"What are you doing?" Dreadwing sneered.

"Some idiots keep throwing books at me. You okay? You got a few dents from that elevator crash." SkyQuake said.

"I'm fine...but now we need to find those idiots who did this." Dreadwing said.

Unknown to them, a Vehicon threw a book off the second floor and whacked Cyclonus.

"ARGH! Seriously." Cyclonus growled looked up to see nobody.

"Ignore them." Thunderwing groaned.

Cylonus heavily vented and went back to reading. Later, the Vehicons started chasing each other around the main floor going past the four big mech's table multiple times trying to annoy them. Thunderwing and Cyclonus thought it was weird how Optimus and Shockwave seemed oblivious to what the Vehicons were doing. The two jets were reaching their breaking point. One of the Vehicons took a book and smacked Thunderwing's wings with it making him yelp and they ran away.

"UGH! How do they stay so calm?" Thunderwing asked Cylonus while pointing to Optimus and Shockwave.

The tank and truck seemed fixed on their book and turning a page at the same time. Cyclonus nudged Thunderwing and glanced up where they saw the four vehicons laughing at them. The angry duo had an idea and looked back at their quiet and oblivious friends.

"They must have found some good books, mabye we should find _better_ ones." Thunderwing said and Cyclonus agreed.

The four Vehicons were laughing silently not knowing what was about to happen to them.

"Did you see their faces?"

"Yeah, they got so mad."

"They'll never find us."

"Yeah, let's scram before they do."

The Vehicons ran down one aisle and headed towards the stairs but suddenly Dreadwing and SkyQuake blocked their path. The Vehicons gasped and backed away.

"Going somewhere?" Dreadwing smirked.

The Vehicons scrambled away to hide and found an old supply room in the back and decided to hide in there. As big as the library was...it was hard to hear almost a lot of things from different floors. Other mechs and femmes left the second floor and they couldn't hear the Vehicons running around. As they reached the supply room, Thunderwing and Cyclonus blocked their path.

"Oh no you four don't. You've been annoying us to the pit and now it's time we put you in your place." Thunderwing growled.

Dreadwing and SkyQuake arrived behind the Vehicons.

"Uh...we were just having fun." One of the Vehicons said.

"Well now we are!" SkyQuake said.

The angry jets lunge at the terrified Vehicons and tackled them into the supply room and shut the door. Outside the room, the sounds of the Vehicons getting pummeled could be heard. But nobody was around to hear them. Optimus and Shockwave had their audios turned down the whole time while reading and had not heard anything that happened before. Shockwave turned up his audios and looked behind him.

"Do you hear something?" Shockwave asked.

Optimus turned up his audios as well and answered.

"Nope..."

"Oh..."

Optimus looked over at the destroyed elevator and was confused.

"When did that happen?" Optimus wondered.

_**End of episode 21.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	22. Episode 22: Vortex EX

Episode 22: Vortex EX

With the Combaticons now on good terms with Bumblebee and his friends...they often come by the neighborhood to hang around while trying to resist their criminal ways knowing they could get kicked out easily. Brawl had just came from the supply store where he had gotten a few upgrades to his cannons. He was now good friends with Shockwave and Warpath who were of course fellow tanks.

"Hey guys, I just got myself upgraded. Luckily my large frame is able to handle these bigger cannons." Brawl said.

"But why did you need an upgrade?" Warpath asked.

"My old ones weren't working that good so I thought I needed new ones. Now I can make bigger explosions and a bunch of mayhem." Brawl eagerly clenched his fists.

"Well, at least they're big enough for you." Shockwave said.

"Yeah...you shoud've seen Vortex...he got so jealous because he wanted bigger stuff." Brawl said.

"Where is he?" Shockwave asked.

"Well..."

**ONE HOUR AGO...**

_Vortex and Brawl enter the supply store and look around. Brawl was eager to get his cannons upgraded but Vortex wanted to upgrade himself too out of jealousy._

_"I think I deserve to be upgraded." Vortex pouted._

_"Fine Vortex, go find what you want while I get some new cannons." Brawl walked away._

_Vortex began to look around grumbling about how he never got to get as much stuff as the others. He was just as important as them and he was going to show it. He went down an aisle of different propellers. He found himself amazed and in awe._

_"These...are...so...beautiful." Vortex said as his visor gleamed._

_He rubbed one of them slowly and it felt cold but smooth. The prices were high...but he didn't give a scrap. He continued to look at more even when Brawl was finished and left thinking Vortex needed some time alone._

**PRESENT...**

"I'm sure he's nearly here by now." Brawl assured.

Suddenly Vortex appeared in the sky seemingly losing control. He had gotten bigger blades that were very heavy and he was struggling. He transformed and landed on the ground but not perfectly. He fell on his aft panting. The tanks were surprised.

"Vortex what did you do?" Brawl asked.

"I got some new blades...check them out." Vortex said standing proudly.

"Those look heavy." Warpath pointed to them.

"What do you know, you're a grounder." Vortex snarled.

"Ugh...this again?" Shockwave face-palmed.

"Just call me...VORTEX EX!" Vortex shouted out his new name.

"Vortex EX? Seriously? Is this a Kirby joke?" Blast Off asked.

"No time for talking! VORTEX EX AWAY!" Vortex transformed and flew up.

But as he struggled to get up into the air, he clipped a lightpole and fell on his left side onto Ironhide's front lawn. The blades kept spinning and they dug into the ground.

"AH! AH! WHOA! AH! OH PRIMUS! OH PRIMUS! OH PRIMUS! OH MY PRIMUS!"

Ironhide came running outside horrified.

"VORTEX WHAT THE PIT!"

Vortex was now uncontrollably spinning around on the lawn with his blades creating circles in the ground while throwing dirt everywhere.

"IRONHIDE GET INSIDE! THE BLADES ARE STILL SPINNING! GET INSIDE AH! AH!"

"AH! OH MY PRIMUS VORTEX WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE THINGS? YOU'RE TEARING UP MY LAWN! OH MY PRIMUS!"

"AH! OH MY PRIMUS! OH PRIMUS! NO! NO! AH! AAH! AAAAHHHH!"

The blades suddenly jam and break off Vortex spinning in the air like a bommerang...five seconds later they came back crashing into Ironhide's roof. The two wiped themselves off and panted.

"Oh, oh Ironhide I'm sorry man."

"It's okay, it's okay...I'm fine, everybody's fine."

"Boy that was scary." Vortex said.

Later at Bee's house...Soundwave, Starscream, Bumblebee and Blast Off were talking about what happened earlier when Vortex flew over with his old blades but with large cannons on his sides. Blast Off face palmed.

"Vortex are you serious? Why can't you just keep what you already have?" Blast Off asked.

"Because I deserve bigger stuff. AND IT'S VORTEX EX!" Vortex sneered transforming.

"You're not Brawl! AND THIS IS NOT A KIRBY GAME!" Blast Off argued.

"These cannons are awesome!" Vortex said transforming to robot mode.

"You're going to kill yourself or someone." Blast Off snapped.

"No way...just watch." Vortex retorted.

Vortex transformed and flew off down the street. But he found himself struggling again and kept slipping down. A few seconds later when he was out of the others' sights, there was a large explosion making the others flinch. Then they hear a yell from a familiar black truck.

"OH MY PRIMUS!"

"Ironhide I am so sorry."

"HOW CAN YOU AFFORD THESE THINGS?"

Later...Vortex sat on his bed upset but back to his normal self. Blast Off came in and saw him sad.

"You alright?" Blast Off asked.

"Yeah...just down." Vortex groaned.

"Well, me and the guys are going out to harass and fight some mechs...want to join?"

"I don't know." Vortex groaned.

"Come on...Vortex EX." Blast Off reminded him.

"Aw screw it, VORTEX EX AWAY!" Vortex jumped off his bed.

But as he raced out of the house and transformed to fly, he found himself weak and fell down right on top of Ironhide who growled loudly.

"I am going to kick...your...ass!" Ironhide said with gritted teeth.

"Uh...I'm sorry?" Vortex nervously chuckled.

**_End of episode 22._**

**_To be continued..._**

**_Did you guys notice the Family Guy references?_**


	23. Episode 23: Close Kill Part 1

_**This next two-parter will be more of a prototype for another story I may write probably in the summer. It will involve Rampage, Depth Charge and some other characters but it won't actually be a Beast Wars story.**_

Episode 23: Close Kill Part 1

Most of the cybertronians on Cybertron were aware that deadly killers and hunters were pretty common. There was one Predacon who was formely a hunter who looked for dangerous criminals, now he has turned to the other side and kills just for the fun of it...while secretly getting paid to take out certain mechs. The Predacon was nearly rich. His name was Rampage...one of the most psychotic, energetic and grumpy Predacons on the whole planet. Tonight he was on his way into Iacon to care of some business but he knew he was being followed. There was a popular hunter named Depth Charge who has been following Rampage for years and never caught him. He knew one day Rampage would pay for his crimes...or Depth Charge would die trying to capture him. Bumblebee and Breakaway had noticed wanted posters for Rampage all around town. They had a history with Rampage as sparklings.

"Wow...it's been like 7 years and nobody has caught this guy?" Bumblebee wondered.

"I know...I'm still scared of him." Breakaway said.

Bumblebee was confused. Breakaway was known to be an excellent fighter and very tough.

"You're still scared of Rampage?" Bumblebee asked.

"Uh...kinda." Breakaway whispered.

"Yeah...me too." Bee sighed.

"You better be careful Bee, I won't always be around to protect you. Hopefully our sparring matches will pay off someday." Breakaway said.

"Yeah, I'm sure they will." Bee nodded.

Depth Charge has lately been coming closer and closer to catching Rampage. But Rampage was extremely clever and cunning. He'd do whatever it took to stick to the shadows or blend in with others. Rampage and Depth Charge were major rivals since they were little sparklings. The always used to get into brutal fights and both have been to jail at least once. It was a rivalry no one could seperate, if they tried, the consequences would be severe.

"Tonight is the night I finally catch you Rampage." Depth Charge vowed as he searched all around downtown Iacon.

He searched for a good 30 minutes before deciding get something to drink over at the bar. Inside...he and only two others were drinking. Breakdown actually liked it when there were less people. It would be more quiet and less chances of trouble. Depth Charge sat at the bar and talked with Breakdown.

"So...any signs of Rampage?" Depth Charge asked.

"No...but hopefully he's caught soon. That guy gives me the creeps." Breakdown shuttered.

"Oh he'll be going down tonight now that I've closed in on him."

"You gonna kill him?"

"Don't know...it depends."

Outside, Bumblebee was chasing a piece of paper that was blowing in the wind. Some of the wanted posters showed the amount of money you can get for Rampage's capture. Once Bee caught it he was too occupied to see a mech come up behind him with a gun being placed to the back of his head. But he did hear the gun cock and his optics went wide.

"Nice picture huh, they got my good side..." A voice was heard.

Bumblebee shuttered and the paper flew down to the ground before being picked up by the wind again. Bumblebee was too horrified to look behind him. But he knew who it was...Rampage. The Predacon moved his head closer to Bee's shoulder and growled.

"Alright Bee, just give me all the money you got...and mabye I'll spare you." Rampage demanded.

"Mabye?" Bee asked nervously.

"Yeah...after all I love to kill. It makes me happy." Rampage sneered.

Bumblebee slowly when for his chest compartment and pulled out about 50 dollars and placed it in Rampage's free clawed hand.

"That's all I have I swear." Bee said still facing away with the gun to his head.

"This will do." Rampage said with a purr.

"Please don't kill me." Bee pleaded with the Predacon.

"Hmm, I don't know...I've never killed a yellow mech before...mabye after tonight I could say I did." Rampage said.

Bumblebee began to tear up never expecting this to be his final night alive. He really wished Breakaway was here...but then he remembered what he told him. Breakaway was right, there may come a time he would have to defend for himself.

"Please don't...I'll do whatever you want!" Bee said shutting his optics.

Rampage thought for a moment while Bumblebee heavily vented in fear. Was nobody around to help him? He heard the gun be moved from the back of his head and sighed in relief.

"You know...you're lucky this gun is out of ammo. That and you're the first to not fight me. Everyone else who tried is dead." Rampage growled.

"I wouldn't want to fight you." Bumblebee said shaking his head.

Rampage walked around to the front of Bee and stood tall. He was like a foot bigger than him and tougher.

"Yeah, because you're a wimp...JUST LIKE YOUR LAME BROTHER!" Rampage teased.

Bumblebee was starting to get mad. Nobody talked about his brother like that.

"He is not a wimp, you take that back!" Bee growled.

"Make me." Rampage pushed Bee back.

Bumblebee could tell Rampage was trying to get him to fight. But this was personal now and Bumblebee had to defend himself in this situation.

"I remember you all too well. Because you would scream and run whenever I came by or crawl in a corner and cry when I would hit you." Rampage laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Bee yelled.

Bumblebee strikes Rampage right in the face out of anger but his attitude changes when Rampage growled loudly and he clenched his clawed fists...that was a big mistake.

"OH SO NOW THE BUG WANTS TO SCRAP DOES HE?" Rampage lunged.

The Predacon roughly tackles Bumblebee into a wall and starts swinging punches. Bumblebee moves his head out of the way of the first one and Rampage smashes a hole into the wall. Then Rampage tried to scratch at Bee and only clawed the wall. Bumblebee pushed against Rampage trying to get him away but Rampage pushed back. Bumblebee about to kick him when Rampage yanked on Bee's doorwings making him yell. Distracted, Rampage punches Bumblebee in the face slamming him into the wall of the bar.

"You got circuits kid, I'll give you that. But when I'm finished with you, I'm going after your brother." Rampage vowed lifting up Bumblebee.

He swiped his claws across Bee's face leaving deep cuts. Just as Rampage was about to pummel Bee, he heard another gun cock. This time, it was Depth Charge who held a gun.

"Depth Charge...so nice to see you again." Rampage headlocked Bumblebee and turned to his rival.

"Leave the kid alone...and face someone worth fighting like me." Depth Charge said keeping his finger on the trigger.

Rampage took his free hand and held it close to Bee's face in a clawing pose.

"You try something Depth Charge...and I'll claw this kid's optics. You can see I already did some damage." Rampage chuckled gesturing to Bee's scratched face.

It was a stand-off. Depth Charge kept the gun aimed for Rampage's head while Rampage kept his claws close to Bee's face.

"What do you want?" Depth Charge growled.

"Why don't we settle this for the final time? Put the gun down, and I'll let this kid go." Rampage made a deal.

Depth Charge growled...he indeed wanted to finish this and save Bee. He lowered the weapon and Rampage slowly released his grip on Bee. Bumblebee stumbled before looking back at the Predacon.

"Run home kid, because once I finish Depth Charge...I'm coming for you..." Rampage snarled.

Bumblebee looked down and thought for a minute...then he looked back at Rampage with clenched fists.

"SCREW YOU GLITCH!" Bee yelled.

Rampage and Depth Charge look at him surprised.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A GLITCH?" Rampage flexed his claws.

"Oh scrap..." Depth Charge gasped.

**_To be continued in the next episode..._**

**_End of episode 23._**


	24. Episode 24: Close Kill Part 2

**_Just a reminder that this and part 1 are mainly a prototype for a later story I will have planned for the summer._**

Episode 24: Close Kill Part 2

Depth Charge could not believe Bumblebee just insulted someone like Rampage. With his history with Rampage greater than Bee's history with him, Depth Charge knew Bumblebee just made his death wish. But this wasn't Bee's business at all. He could see Rampage's head was shaking with rage, his claws clenched...his optics turning red. But Bumblebee stood there as Rampage threateningly walked towards him.

"NO ONE CALLS ME A GLITCH!" Rampage roared as he got ready to pounce on Bee.

Bumblebee quickly transformed and spun his back tires.

"What are you-"

Rampage is cut off when Bumblebee rams into him and traps him against the wall of the bar. But Rampage stabs his claws into Bee's hood and drags lines down the hood. Bumblebee backs off in pain and transforms. Seeing his chance, Rampage's crashes a fist right into Bee's face knocking him into Depth Charge. Rampage ran at both of them but Depth Charge took out his gun and pointed it at the Predacon.

"HOLD IT!"

Rampage stopped and looked at his rival.

"WHAT?"

Depth Charge spun Bumblebee around to him.

"Look kid...this is none of your business. You need to get out of here." Depth Charge scolded him.

"But he-"

"KID, YOU CAN'T FIGHT HIM! NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY! YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED." Depth Charge growled.

"HE'S GONNA DIE ANYWAYS!" Rampage retorted.

Bumblebee began to tear up...mabye he should've never came to Iacon. Many mechs say Crystal City would've been a better choice. He looked up at Depth Charge one more time.

"Go home." Depth Charge demanded. "And I'm not giving you a choice."

Bumblebee thought it would be best though...as long as he stayed away from Rampage. He looked over at Rampage who was pounding his fist into his hand.

"Whatever." Bee mumbled.

He angrily transformed and sped off down the road. Rampage chuckled and turned to his rival.

"Now...where were we?" Rampage sneered.

Depth Charge put away his gun and got prepared for hand-to-hand combat. But Rampage didn't attack...he only stood there with his arms crossed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Depth Charge growled.

"Did you really think I'm alone...I came here to settle some business...but you're not my business." Rampage said.

"Huh?"

Suddenly Depth Charge is tackled by two Predacons and pinned him on the ground. Rampage laughed.

"Aw Razorclaw, Divebomb, so nice to see you two after so long." Rampage said.

"What's wrong Rampage, ugh, too scared to face me by yourself?" Depth Charge struggled against the grip of the others.

"No...as much as I enjoy beating your face in, you're not my problem this time. I've been trying to find a Predacon who had blown up parts of our neighborhood. And you and the bug are in my way." Rampage said as his friends forced Depth Charge on his feet.

Depth Charge was helpless as Razorclaw punched him hard in the chest, then Divebomb gave him an uppercut. Though dazed, he could see Rampage walking up close to him.

"Goodnight buddy." Rampage said before knocking him out with a punch.

Depth Charge fell to the ground out-cold and bleeding.

"What now?" Razorclaw asked.

"We got to scram before the police catch us." Rampage said.

"Too late!" Divebomb pointed out seeing Breakdown, Bulkhead and Ironhide come out of the bar.

"HOLD IT PREDACONS!" Breakdown took out his hammer.

The Predacons scrambled away while the three big mechs went to Depth Charge's aid. Meanwhile, Bumblebee had went over to the police station and told Barricade everything.

"Don't worry Bee, they're not getting out of this town." Barricade assured.

"I kinda wish they never found this town in the first place." Bee said.

"You better get home and warn Breakaway."

Bumblebee raced off home knowing the Predacons didn't know where he lived. He now wished he had also gone to Predaking, SkyLnx and DarkSteel but they were out of town at the moment. Suddenly...he transforms and clutches his chest...something was wrong...with Breakaway. He ran on foot all the way to his house. Turns out, the Predacons had found Breakaway and were forcing info from him.

"I'm gonna ask you one last time...where is Bumblebee?" Rampage growled at Breakaway who was being held by Razorclaw and Divebomb.

"I don't know! I haven't seen him at all tonight. I'm guessing he's still with some others." Breakaway retorted.

Rampage was about to strike him when Bumblebee raced over.

"RAMPAGE!" Bumblebee growled.

"Oh Bumblebee...you made it to the party." Rampage said flexing his claws.

"LEAVE. HIM ALONE!" Bee demanded.

"OR WHAT?" Rampage said.

Razorclaw and Divebomb throw Breakaway to the ground hard. The Predacons had roughed him up a bit and he was bleeding. Bumblebee stood bravely as Rampage, Razorclaw and Divebomb surround him. Most mechs were born with weapons and Bumblebee was one of them. With a quick motion he pulled out two blasters from his arms making the Predacons jump.

"WHAT! YOU HAVE WEAPONS?" Rampage said in horror.

In response, Bumblebee blasted Razorclaw and Divebomb in the chest sending them to the ground. Rampage growled and tried to tackle Bumblebee but Bee tackled him first. Breakaway watched amazed as Bumblebee laid down hard punches to Rampage's face while the Predacon clawed at Bee's back.

"ARGH! GET OFF ME YOU PEST! GET OFF!" Rampage yelled.

He managed to flip them over and he punched Bee in the mouth so hard the mouthguard popped off. But he punched him again and energon dripped from Bee's mouth.

"I SHOULD'VE FINISHED YOU OFF DOWNTOWN!" Rampage pulling a fist back.

Breakaway extends the sniper rifle on his arm and shoots Rampage in the shoulder. This give Bee the chance to flip them back over and gets up. Rampage angrily gets up too and throws a punch but Bee dodges it and uppercuts Rampage before kicking him in the chest knocking him back down. Suddenly, Rampage heard his friends yell in pain. He turned around to see Barricade with two Vehicon enforcers.

"Uh-oh!" Rampage said.

With Rampage distracted, Breakaway used to rest of his strength to run up and punch Rampage in the face and off of Bee.

"You okay Bee?" Breakaway asked.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Bee assured. "Going to need a new mouthguard though."

"NO! NO! I CAN'T GO TO JAIL NOW!" Rampage whined.

"Rampage, Razorclaw, Divebomb, you three are under arrest." Barricade said placing cuffs on the Predacons.

Once Rampage had cuffs placed on his hands...he walked over to Bee and whispered to him.

"You got lucky bug...you better know that. You're gonna regret ever meeting me...you should learn not to interfere in certain matters...but now that you have...when I get out and finally defeat Depth Charge...YOU'RE NEXT!" Rampage vowed clenching his fist tightly in the cuffs.

"Oh am I? Listen Rampage, you may be tough, strong and menacing...but deep down inside...you're just a lonely little psychopath who lives on nothing but the suffering and screams of others. You kill because you're scared...of everyone. You can only trust a small number of people. Razorclaw and Divebomb probably only do what you say because they're afraid you'll kill them. You need help Rampage...but I can't help you. But I know you can change..." Bee finished.

That mini-speech left Rampage quiet and shocked. He looked down without a word as he was taken away with his friends who were also stunned. The next day, Depth Charge awoke in the hospital with a black optic, dents and dried up energon on his mouth. He could see Bumblebee, Breakaway and Barricade.

"Kid? You're alive?" Depth Charge asked.

"Yeah, I think I broke Rampage before he was sent to jail." Bee said.

"So...my work is over. I've been looking for him for years and...it's finally over." Depth Charge sighed.

"What will you do now?" Bee asked.

"Don't know...mabye travel. But I don't think Rampage can be locked up forever...at some point he may escape. Our rivalry still stands...I have have won the battle...but I haven't won the war...Rampage WILL be back...I know it." Depth Charge explained.

In one of the cells of the Iacon prison...Razorclaw and Divebomb shared a cell with Rampage but talked to each other silently while Rampage sat on his berth looking down.

"He hasn't said a word since the fight." Divebomb said.

"I know...what is he thinking about?" Razorclaw said.

Rampage was venting slowly but angrily. His claws remained closed into fists...his optics fixed on the floor. His whole face still bruised from Bee's punches. But he was also sad. Deep in his processor...Bumblebee had hit a nerve. He was afraid...he was born insane and cruel...he did need help. Unseen by the other two, tears began to roll down his face...

"I'm sorry..." Rampage said to himself as he watched his tears fall the ground.

Little did they know...the green Predacon that Rampage was looking for was hiding around outside the jail and wiped his forehead.

"Phew...Wazzzpinator is safe..."

_**End of episode 24.**_

_**To be continued...**_

_**Don't you worry Predacon fans...Waspinator, Rampage, Razorclaw and Divebomb WILL return in later episodes. After all, they're one of my favorite characters too!**_


	25. Episode 25: Waspinator's Bad Night

Episode 25: Waspinator's Bad Night

For about a week, mechs have been hearing strange noises around their houses. But no one has found out what it was. It kept some up at night either angry or afraid. Some had reported that the mech had invaded their houses and stolen a bunch of energon. Enforcers were at a lost for what to do. Soundwave and Starscream would constantly survey the skies for the mysterious person.

"I'm telling you Soundwave...this guy must be found." Starscream said.

"I know, reminds me of a story of my past life." Soundwave said.

"Oh not another one of your Tall Tales, besides I thought you were out of those." Starscream said.

"Mabye I lied...no really I'm done. But this guy is probably lost."

"How do you get lost in Iacon?"

"Good point."

Late that night, Soundwave was trying to get some sleep when he heard some rustling from outside. He groaned and looked out the window. He tried to detect any spark signatures and found one by his house. Lazerbeak detached himself and went to investigate. Soundwave watched from the window as Lazerbeak flew slowly around the backyard and came towards the toolshed.

_**WHAM!**_

Lazerbeak turned around to see a window had shut. He quickly went to Soundwave and chirped.

"Thanks! Let's go!" Soundwave said.

But as they got downstairs...nobody was there...and it was quiet.

"Hmm, that's strange...mabye it was just the wind." Soundwave shrugged.

_**CRASH!**_

There was the sound of something falling over in the basement which alarmed the mech.

"THE BASEMENT!" Soundwave growled.

Soundwave kicked open the basement door, jumped over the banister and landed on the ground. He was shocked to see a green Predacon looking right at him with some energon cakes in his mouth.

"HEY YOU! STOP!" Soundwave ran at him.

The Predacon leaped out an open window with Soundwave following him. Lazerbeak fired at the mech but he was too quick on his feet and dodged them all. The Predacon jumped over the fence and ran towards Starscream's house. Starscream fast asleep when he was rudely awakened by the Predacon smashing through his bedroom window.

"AAAAAHHHHH! THE INTRUDER!" Starscream yelled.

Instinct told him to start swiping his long talons at the Predacon who dodged his attacks. Starscream angrily chased the Predacon downstairs and tackled him towards the front door. The Predacon punches Starscream in the chest before taking off outside. But as he reached outside...he found himself trapped in the middle of the road like a deer in headlights. Before he could react, his face met's Mirage's grill as the red mech plowed him over but stopped. The Predacon wasn't badly hurt and got up to dust himself off. Mirage was beyond angry when he noticed the dent on his hood.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Mirage ran at the Predacon and punched him.

"OW! YOU DON'T HIT WAZZZPINATOR!" Waspinator punched Mirage back.

Soundwave and Starscream ran over to break up the fist-fight that had just started and kept the peace.

"Who are you?" Soundwave asked.

"Wazzspinator."

"Wazzzzpinator?" Soundwave asked.

"No...Wazzpinator."

"Wazzzzzpinato?" Starscream asked.

"NO! WAZZZZZZZZZZPINATOR!"

"How many Z's do you have?" Screamer gave up.

"PRIMUS DAMN IT IT'S WAS-PI-NA-TOR!" Waspinator sounded it out.

"OOOOOOOoooooohhhh!" The three mechs nodded.

"Well, Waspinator, we need to talk." Soundwave said in a serious tone.

"NO! NO! WASPINATOR KNOW NOTHING!" Waspinator attempted to run.

But Soundwave took out his tentacles and captured him. Waspinator complained all the way back inside Soundwave's shed where they tied him to a chair. Waspinator struggled but it was no use.

"Alright, where do you get off hiding and taking things from people's houses?" Soundwave asked.

"Waspinator do what Waspaintor can to survive. Waspinator on the run!" Waspinator said.

"What did you do?" Starscream asked.

"Waspinator tried to move around a few propane tanks and blew up half my neighborhood and got Rampage mad. Waspinator don't want him to find me. But he's in jail...so Waspainator still need somewhere to hide for when he get's out." Waspinator explained.

"He won't be getting out for a long time, and you don't need to invade people's houses. You could've asked." Starscream said.

"Waspinator sorry, but where is Waspinator supposed to go. Waspinator need a home...Waspinator have old friends here...mabye Waspinator should've asked them."

"Ya think..." Mirage snapped.

"Don't send Waspinator to jail...Rampage will kill Waspaintor." Waspinator pleaded with big optics.

"Relax, you're going to stay in here until morning when we figure out what to do with you." Soundwave said.'

"AAWW!" Waspinator whined.

The next day, Soundwave talked to Barricade about putting Waspinator on police protection, which they agreed. Waspinator was even given the chance to own a mansion. He now lived as the only Predacon to live in the rich sections of Iacon where plenty of mansions stood. That night he hosted a large party in which Soundwave, Starscream and all their friends were invited to...currently, Waspinator was hanging with a bunch of femmes in his backyard pool sipping some warm energon.

"Waspinator finally happy..."

_**End of episode 25.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	26. Episode 26: Shower Singing

Episode 26: Shower Singing

Not many mechs on Cybertron admitted that they sung in the shower. There was a common prank of listening to others sing in the shower and use it to blackmail others later. Of course it depended on the song they were singing. Currently, Bumblebee was in the shower singing.

"I'm going down to South Park, gonna have myself a time...friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation."

"BUMBLEBEE!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Bumblebee shuts off the shower and looked out his back window.

"SOUNDWAVE DON'T DO THAT!"

Soundwave had been listening from Bee's backyard. He had a little prank to do this morning.

"Bee hurry up, I want you to join in on a little prank I have."

"I'll be down soon!"

Soundwave knew most of his friends got up early and took a shower first. And so, he made sure to get up extra early and check on everyone's houses for what they could be possibly singing. He wanted to use this for blackmail.

"Oh this is going to be good. Do you sing in the shower?" Bee asked.

"Nope...I mean sometimes I hum, but not sing. Now we got to see just what the others could be singing." Soundwave said.

First stop was Starscream's house. They arrived in his backyard where the bathroom could be seen from the second floor window. Soundwave snuck a tentacle up to the window to open it and recorded. Starscream was already in the shower singing a theme song.

"When there's trouble you know who to call...TEEN TITANS!" Starscream sung.

Soundwave and Bumblebee joined in.

"From their tower they can see it all...TEEN TITANS!" They sung.

"AAAAHHHH! WHO'S THERE?" Starscream screamed nearly slipping.

Soundwave retracted the tentacle and the two ran off laughing. Next they went over to Mirage's house where he was also in the shower. Soundwave recorded everything.

"Fighting crime, trying to save the world. Here they come just in time...THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!" Mirage sung.

"Ooh, a Powerpuff Girl fan huh? Let's join in!" Bee said.

"Fighting crime, trying to save the world. Here they come just in time...THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!."

"MAMMA MIA WHO WAS THAT?" Mirage jumped horrified.

Soundwave and Bumblebee took off before Mirage could look out the window. They decided Predaking may be an interesting choice, as long as he didn't try to kill them. Predaking was pretty loud when he sung...and many mechs didn't think Predacons could sing. His window was already open and the pranksters listened.

"Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along. *Whistles* All of his friends will be coming along. Thomas we love you!" Predaking sung.

"Well...didn't see that coming." Bee shrugged.

"ARGH! WHO'S THERE?" Predaking growled.

The two hide as Predaking looks out his window...but sees no one. Soundwave and Bumblebee had scrambled to the front yard. They knew later they would regret making him a victim. They just had to do Shockwave next...they arrived at his house just in time and listened in on the upstairs window.

"Kirby Kirby Kirby that's a name you should know. Kirby Kirby Kirby he's the star of the show. He's more than you think, he's got maximum pink, Kirby Kirby Kirby's the one!" Shockwave sung.

Bumblebee suddenly joined in.

"HE'S COMING RIIIGHT BACK AT YA! HE'S COMING RIIIGHT BACK YA! Give it all that ya got, take your very best shot. He'll send it right back at ya for sure, YEAH!"

"WHO THE SCRAP IS THAT!" Shockwave yelled.

"RUN!" Soundwave said.

They bolted down the street laughing their afts off!

"Dude...this was so much fun...we got to do this every morning." Bee said.

"What? Dude, we'll get bored of it quickly." Soundwave said.

"Fine...just two more!" Bee pleaded.

"Ugh, fine but we need to make it quick." Soundwave groaned.

"COUNT ME IN!" Came a voice.

They looked behind them to see Predaking standing their with his arms crossed.

"Oh hey Predaking, heh, you didn't happen to see a few people going around hearing people singing did ya?" Bee asked tapping his fingers.

"Ugh, I knew it was you two. Only you two would so something like this. Tell ya what, I won't hurt you...if you let me join in." Predaking clenched his claws.

"Deal!" Soundwave nodded.

They headed over to Optimus and Megatron's house where Optimus was in the shower singing. But then they saw Megatron behind the house.

"Megatron what are you doing here?" Bee asked.

"Seeing what Optimus was singing today." Megatron whispered.

"LIFE IS A HIGHWAY! I WANNA RIDE IT, ALL NIGHT LONG!" Optimus yelled.

"Oh this is good!" Megatron chuckled.

"It's fits him actually." Predaking said.

"IF YOU'RE GOING MY WAY, I WANNA DRIVE IT ALL NIGHT LONG!" Optimus continued.

"Wow...he can sing." Bee nodded.

"Yep, now only one more place to go." Soundwave said.

Grimlock ended up being the final victim...however, Soundwave, Bumblebee and Predaking were about to get the shock of a lifetime. As they got near the window, Grimlock began to sing.

"YOU GOT THE TOUCH! YOU GOT THE POWER! After all is said and done, you've never walked, you've never run, you're a winner. You got the moves, you know the streets. Break the rules, take the heat. You're nobody's fool. You're at your best when the goin' gets rough. You've been put to the test, but it's never enough!"

The three were shocked...they never knew Grimlock was a good singer. But just as they were about to leave...they heard...

"TRANSFORMERS! MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE! TRANSFORMERS! ROBOTS IN DISGUISE! AUTOBOTS WAGE THEIR BATTLE TO DESTROY, THE EVIL FORCES OF THE DECEPTICONS!"

Soundwave, Bumblebee and Predaking were horrified.

"Uh...what was that..." Bumblebee asked.

"I have no fragging clue." Soundwave shook his head.

"Let's just pretend we never heard that!" Predaking said.

"AGREED!"

The three left silently to their own houses and sat on their beds in deep thought...and not another frag was given that day...

_**End of Episode 26.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	27. Episode 27: Bad Oil

Episode 27: Bad Oil

A fresh new shipment of oil for the grounders was being brought into Iacon and being sold at a low cost at the stores. Everyone had been waiting for this shipment to come in. Of course with this having nothing to do with the seekers, they were unimpressed. Bumblebeee and Shockwave were talking with Soundwave and Starscream as they walked down a sidewalk. Bumblebee was still drinking the new oil as they walked.

"Bumblebee, haven't you had enough of that?" Starscream asked.

"No way...it's soooo good!" Bee said making sure he finished it.

"I bet...though I've never trusted cheap oil...even if it is really fresh." Soundwave said.

"It seems fine to me...but mabye I should have done some tests." Shockwave said.

"I heard Swindle opened a shop and is selling some oil as well. Though it's not this kind." Bee said.

"Hmm, mabye we should stop by there at some point." Shockwave nodded.

"No fair...when do seekers get fresh oil?" Starscream asked.

"I think Swindle is selling some seeker oil too!" Bee said.

"Oh...wait when did he open a store?" Starscream asked.

Before he got his answer, there was the sound of gears studdering and groaning. Bumblebee suddenly clenched his chest in pain.

"AH! Oh man...I don't feel so good." Bee said as they stopped.

"What's wrong?" Soundwave asked.

"Ungh...I don't know." Bee groaned.

Suddenly black smoke started to bellow from his audios and slits in his chest. The smoke increased in size dirtying his friends.

"AUGH! Bumblebee what is that smell?" Starscream nearly gagged.

Suddenly, Shockwave backfires and smoke starts bellowing out of his audios and vents. He groaned in pain.

"I'm not feeling good either." Shockwave groans.

"That's weird." Soundwave said.

As soon as he says that, Bumblebee and Shockwave realize they can't move their bodies no matter how hard they try.

"Oh great, we're stuck." Bee groaned.

All around Iacon, all the grounders were feeling the effects of the new oil. It was mixed with other dangerous chemicals causing grounders to freeze or be put in stasis lock. Megatron had to move Optimus outside before he contaminated the house, Mirage, Jazz and Sideswipe were trapped in vehicle mode in the middle of a street, Warpath, Ironhide, Breakdown and Bulkhead felt helpless as they sat still in the bar. Soundwave and Starscream flew around seeing all the grounders were feeling miserable and blowing off a ton of black smoke.

"This sucks, I can't live in all this smoke." Starscream complained.

"Then why don't you do something about it?" Soundwave suggested.

"Me? Why me?"

"We've been saving your aft constantly...I think you owe us, ALL OF US!"

"What am I supposed to do? I don't even know who made the stuff."

Starscream hadn't noticed...but Soundwave's temper was rising quickly. Starscream barely did anything to help someone out...yet HE was the one always in trouble. In a quick move, Soundwave sucker-punches Starscream in the face knocking him to the ground.

"WHY ARE YOU SO SPARKLESS?" Soundwave growled.

Starscream felt his left cheek heat up from the punch and whimpered.

"I'm sorry alright...I just don't feel that I should help them." Starscream tried to explain.

"THEY ARE YOUR FRIENDS YOU SLAGGER!" Soundwave yelled.

"ALRIGHT! I'LL HELP!" Starscream covered himself in case of another punch.

Soundwave pointed towards Bumblebee's empty oil can that was dropped onto the ground. Starscream went over to pick it up and examined it. The ingredients were unrecognizable.

"Shockwave, if you can still speak, do you know what this stuff is?" Starscream asked holding the back of the can to Shockwave.

"Hmm, well...it says-

**AFTER A LONG EXPLANATION OF INGREDIENTS THAT WERE TOO COMPLICATED TO UNDERSTAND...**

"Oh...well that was no help." Starscream groaned.

"Mabye you should go to Swindle...I heard he was the only grounder in Iacon who didn't drink it." Soundwave said.

"Yeah...oh I can't wait to see the looks on Onslaught and Brawl's faces." Starscream smirked.

Swindle had placed his new shop beside their house and business was booming. Swindle sold anything that was important...Wheels, oil, energon, custom parts, hands, feet...and other disturbing stuff. Starscream came by to find Swindle, Vortex and Blast Off laughing.

"What's so funny?" Starscream asked.

"Brawl and Onslaught were fighting and when the oil took effect they were stuck on each other." Vortex laughed.

Brawl was on the ground with Onslaught on top of him and they were stuck facing each other.

"Grounders." Blast Off shook his head.

"I know right!" Starscream chuckled.

Swindle growled making Starscream jump.

"No offense Swindle."

"Anyways...I know why you are here. Trying to free your friends...well I've been working on a special oil that should cure it." Swindle said pulling out several large oil cans.

"And you haven't used it on your brothers because..." Starscream wondered.

"It's funny."

"I see. Anyways, can I use it?"

"For a price."

"WHAT!"

"I'm just kidding, here take one. The other grounders only have to have one sip so one should be enough." Swindle said.

"THIS IS BULLCRAP SWINDLE!" Onslaught yelled.

"YEAH! ENOUGH OF THIS SCRAP!" Brawl yelled.

"Just give us a few more minutes to laugh." Swindle smirked.

Starscream flew around with the oil can attached to him and went to all of his friends. All the grounders were given a small dose of the oil and they were returned back to normal. The new oil was recalled and everyone cheered Starscream when he finished. The seeker was tired but secretly thanking Primus that his friends were okay. Soundwave found him resting against the empty oil can like it was a pillow.

"Starscream, did you finish the job?"

"Yeah, and now I'm tired. It was only enough to cure our friends...but the people we don't know are still affected." Starscream rubbed the back of his head.

"Eh, we don't know them, let them go to a hospital." Soundwave shrugged.

"Oh...well then...STARSCREAM FOR THE WIN!" Starscream held up his hand for a high-five.

"Fine...just this once!" Soundwave high-fived him even though he had four fingers.

_**End of episode 27.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	28. Episode 28: Fight For Love

_**This episode will introduce the leapers from the Fall of Cybertron game. **_

Episode 28: Fight For Love

Depth Charge had been staying in Iacon for awhile now and considering it a resting point. And he stayed to make sure his enemy stayed in prison where he belonged. Currently, he was showing Bumblebee a book containing all his past awards, captures and friends.

"See, and this guy was my best friend but he had retired not so long ago." Depth Charge pointed out a picture.

Bumblebee recognizes the photo and his optics increase in size.

"Wait, I know that guy...it's Warpath." Bee said.

"You know him? Where is he?"

"He lives around here. I can take you to him if you want."

"Thank you."

Bumblebee and Depth Charge walked down the street a few minutes later. A trio of femmes walked by talking and one of them caught Depth Charge's optic...Arcee. The femmes giggled at Depth Charge's wide optics as they walked past him. Depth Charge stopped making Bumblebee confused.

"Who is that?" Depth Charge asked.

"That's Arcee, been here for awhile." Bee informed him.

"Is she..."

"Single...yeah...all three of them are actually."

"Primus..."

Bumblebee chuckled knowing Depth Charge was in love. Just then Soundwave came running over excited.

"Dude, the Combaticons just started a weekly fight club that anyone can join." Soundwave yelled grabbing Bee by his shoulders and shaking him.

"Alright, alright stop shaking me." Bee yelled.

"A Fight Club? Why?" Depth Charge asked.

"Because that's what they like doing, but only the toughest and bravest mechs could win in these matches. Femmes love seeing this stuff." Soundwave said.

"Femmes you say?" Depth Charge's optics grew again in thought.

"Yep...hey Depth Charge, you were a military commander and a hunter...you should join." Soundwave suggested.

"I don't know...what if I lose?"

"Won't matter, the fight part of what everyone cheers at...not the outcome." Soundwave shook his head.

"Yeah come on Depth Charge...just one fight." Bee said. "I want to see you in action."

"How am I supposed to know who my opponent is?" Depth Charge asked.

"You'll find out once you get there. A lot of people thought I should join in on it." Soundwave chuckled.

"You should have done it, you're an amazing fighter...I bet no one could touch you. But then there is a risk of breaking your visor." Bee assumed.

"Exactly. Hey Depth Charge try to hit me." Soundwave challenged.

"I'm not trying to hurt you kid." Depth Charge said.

"Come on fishboy." Soundwave teased.

At that name, Depth Charge angrily charged Soundwave with a fist. Soundwave blocked it with a blade arm and gave Depth Charge an uppercut sending the mech to the ground.

"Wow...you just got your aft kicked by a kid." Bee said helping Depth Charge up.

"Oh I'm not done yet!" Depth Charge said.

"Huh?" Soundwave wondered.

Amazingly, Soundwave was taken by surprise when Depth Charge lunged at him with great speed and sent a fist into Soundwave's chest barely missing Lazerbeak. Soundwave was too shocked to retaliate and Depth Charge sent a kick to Soundwave's face cracking his visor...unfortunately, Depth Charge was picturing Soundwave as Rampage and pounced on him like a lion. Bumblebee cringed when Depth Charge was able to pin Soundwave by sitting on his back and pull his leg back.

"You gonna take that name back?" Depth Charge asked.

"OW! OW! I'M SORRY SIR!" Soundwave yelled in pain.

Depth Charge got off of him and felt proud of himself. Soundwave got up scared.

"Next time, I won't go so easy on you." Depth Charge warned.

Soundwave gulped and nodded.

"So...mabye we should go see about those fights...ones that don't require Soundwave getting hurt." Bee said and Depth Charge darkly chuckled.

When they got over to the Combaticons' house, they saw an abandoned warehouse that they were using for the fights. Several cages were set up inside so there could be multiple fights at once. Onslaught was at a desk signing up the last few people when he saw Depth Charge. Turns out, Depth Charge had a history with them. Onslaught jumped back in fear.

"Oh...Depth Charge sir, never noticed you were in town." Onslaught said.

"I bet you didn't...is it too late to sign up?" Depth Charge asked.

Depth Charge was the one who had placed them in jail a long time ago and had kicked their afts. It was Brawl who held the biggest grudge. The hunter began to back up Onslaught into their house.

"Uh no sir...all the spots have been taken. And Brawl is retiring for the day." Onslaught informed him nervously.

"Bring him to me!" Depth Charge demanded.

"Uh...well..." Onslaught didn't know what to say.

Suddenly, Brawl exited from the warehouse and spotted the hunter and growled.

"YOU!" Brawl yelled.

"Hello Brawl." Depth Charge waved.

Brawl angrily charged the hunter who got into a fighting stance. Bumblebee and Soundwave ended up getting a front row seat. Brawl swung a fist but missed and Depth Charge punched him hard in the face. Brawl tried to kick him but DC grabbed his leg and used him as a stick to smack Onslaught into the air. He drops Brawl who is fully enraged and runs to tackle DC who lets him. Once tackled, DC kicks his legs up sending Brawl over him and onto the ground. DC quickly takes a flying leap and lands a punch perfectly into Brawl's chest.

"AUGH! ALRIGHT I GIVE! I FRAGGING GIVE!" Brawl pleaded clutching his chest.

Depth Charge gets up and looks over at Bee and Soundy who cheered. Depth Charge felt a lot better but wished the femmes could've seen it. Later that night, Depth Charge had recently gotten in touch with Warpath who told him to meet him at the bar for a chat. But as he walked over, he saw the three femmes again but they were in trouble. They were being chased by a large and sharp claw-armed mech called a Leaper. They were a rare species known for the high jumping and large claws that were mounted onto their arms to attack.

"LEAPERS!" Depth Charge growled.

He had encountered them before but with his teammates who all fought leapers in large groups. This was only one. The femmes ran into an alley thinking there was another side but they were trapped. The Leaper chuckled.

"Sorry ladies, looks like you aren't going anywhere." The Leaper snarled. "NOW HAND OVER YOUR MONEY!"

"HEY CLAW-BOY!" Came a voice.

The leaper turned around to see Depth Charge standing there. The femmes were surprised to see him...especially Arcee who smiled. Depth Charge looked at her and winked.

"WHO ARE YOU?" The leaper asked.

"Your worst nightmare." Depth Charge sneered. "GIRLS GET OUT OF HERE!"

The femmes made a break for it and the Leaper roared. Depth Charge just squinted his optics when the Leaper got in his face.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN FISH-BOY!"

That name was back...reminded him of when Rampage always called him that. That was it...he wasn't going to take it anymore.

"DO YOUR WORST!" Depth Charge challenged.

Meanwhile, Soundwave and Bumblebee were talking about Depth Charge.

"Man, that guy can fight." Bee said.

"Yeah he can, but he's still kinda scary." Soundwave said.

"Don't worry, as long as we never piss him off...we'll have no problem." Bee assured.

Suddenly they hear what sounded like fighting nearbye. They went to investigate and saw Depth Charge being smashed against a wall denting his back. Energon was dripping from his mouth and he had a black optic...again. The Leaper was also heavily dented but still pissed. The two had been brawling for a good 10 minutes before the younger mechs arrived. The Leaper spotted them.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT BUG AND NO-FACE!" The Leaper growled.

Depth Charge spotted them and grunted.

"LEAVE! QUICKLY!" Depth Charge warned.

"NO! YOU CAN BEAT HIM!" Soundwave yelled.

"YEAH PICTURE HIM AS A GIANT RAMPAGE!" Bee suggested.

Depth Charge looked back at the Leaper who was advancing on him. He pictured the Leaper laughing like Rampage.

"RRRAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRRR! " Depth Charge roared.

He found his strength return and brought out his gun to shook off the Leaper's giant claws on his arms. The Leaper, defenseless, decided to use his fists. He and Depth Charge entered a brief fist-fight before Depth Charge tackled the brute. They started rolling around punching and kicking before Depth Charge managed to get onto the brute's back and punch the engines.

"HEY GET OFF ME!" The Leaper snapped.

Depth Charge took out his gun and shot the engine blowing up the Leaper and scattering body parts everywhere. Tired but triumphant, Depth Charge limped over to his friends.

"That...is how you finish a fight." Depth Charge sneered before collapsing.

An hour later he found himself in the hospital again where he was being fixed up. He saw Warpath and the three femmes standing there.

"Warpath?" Depth Charge said.

"Depth Charge old buddy! It's been a long time, thought you weren't going to make it tonight. But then I heard from Bee and Soundy how you killed a Leaper, I'm impressed." Warpath nodded.

"Thank you for saving us Depth Charge...you are a real hero." Arcee said and the other two agreed.

Depth Charge was taken by surprise when all three femmes kissed him on the cheek before they had to leave. Once they were gone...Depth Charge's good optic twitched with joy when he saw they had left their number on the table beside him.

"Score!" Depth Charge chuckled fist - bumping Warpath.

_**End of episode 28.**_

**_To be continued..._**


	29. Episode 29: Truck Jump

Episode 29: Truck Jump

Optimus may have been a good friend to the younger mechs but he never liked the dangerous stunts they try to do and would not join in on them. Tonight, The Insecticons, Jazz and Sideswipe were planning a little game out in the rural areas. They had placed a ramp at the end of a path and the goal was to see how high you could jump from racing up the ramp at a 90 degree angle while the Insecticons served as checkpoints for a certain height. But you have to high-five them for it to count. Jazz and Sideswipe were preparing themselves.

"Sorry Sideswipe, victory is calling my name." Jazz bragged flexing his claws.

"No way Jazz, this is my night." Sideswipe said.

Optimus, Barricade and Ultra Magnus walked by wondering why the Insecticons were just stationary in the air. They were confused.

"What's going on?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"We're just playing a fun game." Jazz said.

"What exactly are you doing?" Optimus asked.

"Seeing who can get the highest in the air." Sideswipe said pointing to the ramp.

"Why would you endanger your lives with some dumb stunt?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Stop being a kill-joy." Kickback sneered.

"Sounds like fun, I wanna join in." Barricade said walking over.

"Sure...you go first." Jazz offered.

"Barricade, you're not seriously going to do this." Ultra Magnus groaned.

"Relax, what could happen?" Barricade revved his engine.

He tore off towards the ramp racing as fast as he could. He speeds up the ramp blasts off like a rocket and transformed. First he had to pass Kickback, then Sharpshot, and finally Hardshell. But Barricade only got to high-five Kickback before falling back down. Ultra Magnus expected Barricade to damage himself but Barricade landed perfectly on his feet satisfied.

"That was fun." Barricade smiled.

"Ugh." Magnus groaned.

Next was Jazz, he raced towards the ramp and blasted into the sky and reached past Kickback and high fived Sharpshot. He transformed and landed on his feet.

"Hah, beat ya Barricade!" Jazz teased.

"My turn!" Sideswipe ran towards the ramp and jumped.

Magnus thought about calling the police but Optimus dismissed the option. Sideswipe was almost at Hardshell but didn't get quite there. He reached to touch his sword to Hardshell's hand but he dropped back upset.

"Aw man, but at least I went past Sharpshot." Sideswipe said.

"Mabye I should try." Optimus said.

"Uh Optimus...you're kind of big and slow." Jazz said.

"Yeah, you'll probably break the ramp." Sideswipe thought.

"Have some dignity Optimus." Magnus groaned.

"I'm willing to give it a try." Optimus sneered.

"Give him a chance." Barricade agreed.

Little did they know, Optimus had secretly installed boost tanks that haven't been used yet. He transformed and stared at the ramp. The others were uncertain about this and thought Optimus would get easily hurt. Optimus fired up the boost tanks and raced off. Everyone watched as he got closer and closer to the ramp.

"Primus!" Magnus face palmed.

Shockingly, Optimus made it up the ramp and shot into the air in a perfect 90 degree angle. But he suddenly went past the Insecticons and too high in the air. He was back in robot mode and reaching the end of Cybertron's atmosphere.

"AAAHHHH! I'M NOT BUILT FOR THIS!" Optimus yelled.

He zoomed high away from Cybertron and became a twinkle for everyone else on the planet.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! Oh look there's Popstar, hey Kirby! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, a beam shot out from Cybertron's core and formed a hand to grab Optimus and bring him back down to the others. The beam then disappeared back to Cybertron's core like nothing happened.

"What...was...that..." Barricade said.

"I think Primus just saved me. Thanks Primus!" Optimus said.

"EVERYBODY GETS ONE!" The core boomed.

"Huh...well you won Optimus!" Jazz groaned.

"Looks like it, hey Magnus you wanna try?" Optimus offered.

But Magnus was gone and his tire marks were left in the ground.

"KILL-JOY!" The Insecticons yelled.

_**End of episode 29.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	30. Episode 30:Return to the Old Iron Bridge

Episode 30: Return to the Old Iron Bridge

Ever since that frightening night Starscream attempted to walk across the Old Iron Bridge...the bridge had finally started to show signs of collapsing. Several pieces have already fallen into the ravine below. Starscream had tried to tell everybody what he saw but nobody, not even Breakaway believed him. Some had to believe him. There hasn't been a full moon since that first night...but tonight was going to be different. Starscream flew back bravely towards the bridge as the mist began to rise.

"There has to be some evidence of that ghost I saw. But how..." Starscream wondered as he reached the edge.

Starscream figured the ghost only saw Starscream and not Breakaway...like he knew him. But why? Starscream walked at least half-way across the bridge seeing if the ghost would show again.

"HELLOOOO! GHOST! ARE YOU THERE!" Starscream called out but got no sign.

But the mist started to rise much quicker than usual. The seeker started to shiver and his wings drooped. He walked further, so far no lights, no splash...no nothing.

"You gave me quite a scare last time ghost...but...why? Why do you haunt people around here?" Starscream asked.

Suddenly, Starscream the mist wrap around his shoulder like a hand. Starscream nearly jumped but just gasped. He thought the ghost was communicating with him through the mist.

"Ghost...uh...I'm just here to see if you really were here. I'm sorry about your death...but...why do you stay around here?" Starscream asked the mist.

The mist blew against his wings and it got colder. Starscream peered down in the ravine and noticed something. He transformed and flew down to the bank.

"What in the name of Primus!" Starscream gasped.

There on the bank was an arm, the Vehicon arm from before...it's hands clenched in a fist. Starscream had no idea a Vehicon had met it's demise on the bridge. He must have been the ghost. The mist seemed to lower and move towards Starscream. Starscream then noticed a little tunnel in a hill nearbye.

"I've never noticed this." Starscream said walking slowly towards it.

He peered in but saw nothing interesting. He kept the arm with him and noticed the mist was follwing him into the tunnel. It seemed to be guiding him somewhere. He followed the mist and eventually came to a dead end...but in that dead end...was a rusted, mangled and battered body that was missing an arm and both legs. But it's body and head remained intact. Starscream was shocked...so there was no ghost...it was only the mist.

"He survived...apparently he placed himself in a long stasis lock." Starscream examined him.

Starscream opened a small compartment in the mech's chest and was able to reboot the mech on. The visor lit up dimly...a weak groan escaped the mech's audios. His vision was blurred at first but then as he focused, he could see Starscream.

"Who...are...y-y-you?" The Vehicon asked.

"I'm Starscream, I'm going to get you out of here. Do you know how many years you've been out?" Starscream asked.

"A lot that's all I know."

"Try, almost 25 years." Starscream chuckled.

"Oh...wow...I'm still functional at least."

"Yeah, and I found your other arm." Starscream said.

"Thank you Starscream."

BOOM!

There was a rumble making dust fall down. The Old Iron Bridge was breaking apart.

"What's happening?" The Vehicon asked.

"Trouble...we need to move!" Starscream yelled.

Starscream carried the Vehicon out of the cave and back to the bank. The mist was gone but the bridge was dropping large pieces now. The Vehicon was unable to transform without legs and was too heavy for Starscream to carry in jet mode. They got up the bank but ended up on the opposite side of the bridge in Kaon.

"SCRAP! WE HAVE TO GET ACROSS!" Starscream said.

The bridge began to groan and shake. Starscream saw no point in flying since this mech was a grounder. They had no choice but to run carrying him.

"NOW!" Starscream said.

Starscream dragged the Vehicon across the bridge quickly as the bridge started to collapse. As they reached the Iacon side, the entire bridge collapsed jolting Starscream's grip on the Vehicon.

"AAAAHHHHH!" The Vehicon screamed as he started to fall.

Starscream grabbed the Vehicon and pulled him back up, the sounds of the bridge pieces falling into the ravine made the seeker cringe.

"I'm not letting you suffer again." Starscream growled pulling him to safety.

The two watched as what remained of the bridge fell down leaving only the mist that rose again.

"Come on, we're getting you to the hospital." Starscream said.

A few days later...Starscream looked back over the large gap where the bridge used to be. Everyone in town had praised Starscream for saving the Vehicon but he didn't care about that. He was upset that he hadn't done something the first time and was scared instead. Luckily the Vehicon was repaired and given new body parts and was released from the hospital a few hours ago. Starscream heard the Vehicon walking over to him.

"Your friends said you were over here. I just wanted to come by and say thank you." The Vehicon said.

"No problem...at least now you have a life to live." Starscream said smiling.

"Yeah...can I stay here with you for right now?" The Vehicon asked.

"Yeah...why not." Starscream said looking back over the gap.

Even though it was daytime, the mist started to rise slowly where the Old Iron Bridge used to stand...

_**End of episode 30.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	31. Episode 31: Hiccups

Episode 31: Hiccups

Bumblebee, Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave were drinking some fresh oil one morning as they talked around Bee's house. As Bumblebee finished his can, he started to get hiccups.

"HIC!" Bee jumped. "HIC!"

The second one made Bee drop his empty can. The others chuckled.

"It's not funny." Bee started to blush.

"It kinda is, yours just sounds funny." Soundwave said.

"HIC! No they, HIC, don't." Bee jumped again nearly falling back.

"Anybody know the cure for hiccups?" Starscream asked.

"Trying venting in and out like this!" Shockwave suggested doing it.

Bumblebee did it with him but Shockwave ends up holding it in for too long and blacks out for a brief movement. Bumblebee vents back out quickly.

"Oh...hey I think it...HIC! HIC! HIC!" Bee groaned in disappointment.

Starscream grabs Bumblebee and spins him around in circles really fast for a few seconds before setting him back down. Bumblebee was very dizzy and started to stagger around.

"That had to work." Starscream smirked.

"HIC! HIC! HIC! HIC!" Bee jumped around.

"Nevermind." Starscream groaned.

Soundwave punches Bee in the face.

"OW! HIC! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Bee yelled.

"Thought it would work." Soundwave shrugged.

Shockwave kneed Bee in the ankle.

"AH! I don't think pain would do any, HIC, good!" Bee growled.

"It's worth a shot." Shockwave said.

Soundwave took out his tentacles and electrocuted Bee.

"STOP IT!" Bee yelled. "HIC, HIC!"

"We're trying to get rid of them." Shockwave said.

"Well, HIC, mabye I just need to drink some nice energon instead, HIC. Mabye I should try that, HIC." Bee said trying to get away from them.

"Aw come on let us try a few more ideas" Soundwave pleaded.

"No way...I'm done getting, HIC, hurt by you three!" Bee growled slamming his door.

Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave felt disappointed that they were no help. They could still hear Bumblebee hiccuping inside and hoped he soon they were over with.

"Hmm, there has to be something we didn't try!" Soundwave said.

The three thought for a moment before...Soundwave and Shockwave had an idea and looked at Starscream.

"Hey Starscream, we need a favor." Shockwave said.

"What kind of favor?" Starscream asked.

Soundwave whispered the plan to him before the seeker had a look of horror on his face. The thought of it nearly made him gag.

"NO! NO! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR PROCESSOR?" Starscream said wiggling his claws in disgust.

"HIC! HIC! HIC!" Bumblebee could be heard.

The energon didn't work apparently...Starscream looked around.

"Come on guys, can't you get Predaking to do it? Or Ironhide? Optimus? Megatron? ANYBODY?" Starscream asked in a panic.

"Sorry Screamer, their busy and we don't know that many femmes. Plus, HIS HICCUPING IS ANNOYING!" Soundwave shook Screamer.

"We'll give you 20 bucks!" Shockwave said.

"Fine I'll do it...but I won't like it." Starscream growled.

Bumblebee was in his room trying to read when Starscream invaded his house and came into his room.

"Starscream, HIC, what are you, HIC, doing? I told you I got it under control, HIC!" Bumblebee jumped nearly losing the page he was reading.

"Soundwave and Shockwave suggested this one last try...and trust me, I didn't want to do it." Starscream said getting closer to Bee.

"What are you doing?" Bee started to get uncomfortable.

"Hold still!" Starscream said grabbing Bee's head.

Bumblebee's optics widened when Starscream gave Bumblebee a quick kiss on the cheek. Right after that Starscream rubbed his mouth in disgust and waited for Bee's response. Suddenly, Bumblebee found himself not hiccuping anymore...he felt better.

"My hiccups are gone...thanks Starscream." Bumblebee said.

"Well...you owe me BIG TIME!" Starscream growled. "And if you tell ANYONE, I will personally slit your throat." Starscream vowed.

"Let's just pretend it never happened!" Bee said.

"That can only happen once I wash my mouth out with soap and take a nap!" Starscream said leaving.

Outside, Starscream told the others the deed was done and flew home to wash his mouth. Suddenly...

"HIC!" Shockwave jumped.

"Don't worry Shockwave, I'll cure you!" Soundwave said preparing to lift up his visor.

"SOUNDWAVE! STAY AWAY!' Shockwave sprinted down the sidewalk.

"It's just a little kiss, HAHA!" Soundwave chased him down.

Bumblebee peered out his window and shook his head.

"I got stuck with these guys?" He face-palmed.

**_End of episode 31._**

**_To be continued..._**


	32. Episode 32: Rage Of Lazerbeak

Episode 32: Rage of Lazerbeak

Lazerbeak was known to have a moody behavior at least once a month. But this time it seemed to be worse. It was common for a mech to go through moods swings at least once a month...but Lazerbeak's were one of the worst ones in Iacon, last night he could barely get any sleep and that combined with the mood swings equaled hell for Soundwave. One morning, Starscream was walking out of his house when he saw Soundwave sprinting down the street.

"What's wrong Soundwave?" Starscream asked.

"Lazerbeak is having his moment again...and he couldn't sleep last night. I can't be around him!" Soundwave shook his head.

"Uh-oh." Starscream said. "Why are you running though?"

"HE'S CHASING ME!" Soundwave said.

"SCREEEEEEEEECH!" Lazerbeak yelled coming up close.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Soundwave and Starscream yelled.

Starscream raced back into his house with Soundwave in tow and slammed the door. They ran up to Starscream's bedroom and sat on the bed.

"You think he'll try to break in?" Starscream asked.

"I doubt it, I don't think he'd ever do that." Soundwave said.

Unfortunately they hadn't noticed that the bedroom window had been left open and Lazerbeak moved on in.

"You are such a liar Soundwave." Starscream grumbled.

They screamed and raced out of the house and continued on down the street. Lazerbeak screeched loudly and was catching up to them.

"Wait, what could Lazerbeak actually do to us?" Starscream asked.

Lazerbeak started to fire lazers at them nearly making Starscream trip over his heels.

"HE'S FIRIN' HIS LAZER!" Soundwave yelled.

"I think he's jealous how you get good sleep and he doesn't...I would be too...and now I can!" Starscream chuckled.

"SHUT IT! WE NEED TO FIND SOMEPLACE TO HIDE!" Soundwave growled.

Lazerbeak started to fire at random objects like lightpoles, mailboxes, windows and people. He kept following Soundwave and Starscream wherever they went and tried to blast them. The Benny Hill theme played in the background as Lazerbeak chased the seekers into different houses and came out with an added mech in tow including Shockwave, Ironhide and Predaking. Eventually, the five mechs were back over at Soundwave's house hiding in the basement with furniture placed together like a barrier.

"Oh great, why did we have to get involved?" Ironhide groaned.

"Because he's trying to harm everybody, now shut it before he hears us." Soundwave growled.

"Why am I afraid...I'll scrap that bird." Predaking growled.

"Says the Predacon who's hiding right now." Shockwave sneered.

"WHY YOU-"

Predaking, Shockwave and Ironhide start arguing while Soundwave and Starscream groaned. Eventually their arguing turned into a brawl between the three that Lazerbeak easily heard and came down the stairs. Soundwave and Starscream face-palmed.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Soundwave yelled.

"COME HERE LAZERBEAK!" Predaking growled jumping over the barrier and tackling the deployer.

But shockingly to the others, Predaking was losing quickly. He could be seen being tossed around and even hits the ceiling.

"OW! OW! GET AWAY! HOW ARE YOU SO TOUGH?" Predaking yelled during the beating he was receiving.

"I'll never judge Lazerbeak's strength again." Starscream said.

"You never judged him." Soundwave said.

"Still."

Eventually Soundwave went to break up the fight and Lazerbeak calmly connected back to Soundwave's chest satisfied with letting his anger out. The others came out of hiding.

"Soundwave I would suggest finding a way to make Lazerbeak's rest more satisfying before he does this again next month." Shockwave said.

"Lazerbeak, what can I do to make you better rested?" Soundwave asked.

Lazerbeak chirped something before Soundwave nodded.

"Oh...that makes sense...WAIT WHAT! AW COME ON! SERIOUSLY?" Soundwave said.

"What did he say?" Starscream asked.

That night, Lazerbeak slept with 6 pillows surrounding him while Soundwave slept with only one. He usually slept with 4 but Lazerbeak took them to add to his two, much to Soundwave's anger. The next morning, Starscream came by. When he rung the doorbell, Soundwave answered it looking very upset and tired.

"You okay Soundy?" Starscream asked.

"No, all Lazerbeak wanted was most of my pillows and is teasing me about not sleeping well last night." Soundwave growled.

Suddenly, Lazerbeak threw a pillow at the back of Soundwave's head. The seeker growled.

"Starscream...ya mind coming back later...me and Lazerbeak need to handle some business." Soundwave said.

"No problem." Starscream said leaving.

As soon as Soundwave closed his door, the sounds of fighting could be heard while Starscream cringed.

"Note to self...never go near Soundwave or Lazerbeak when they are pissed off!" Starscream said.

**_End of episode 32._**

**_To be continued..._**


	33. Episode 33: Iacon Mystery

_**This episode is a major reference to my old story "Soundwave's Tall Tales". It will be slightly based on the tale "Private Eye Soundwave".**_

Episode 33: Iacon Mystery

Bumblebee has noticed most of his friends acting strange lately, like they didn't know each other. For example, he would ask Mirage what he wanted to do but Mirage would state he's busy cleaning his house...yet his house was always clean. Bumblebee wished he knew what was going on. But there was no one else to turn to except...PRIVATE EYE SOUNDWAVE! Bumblebee was aware of several things Soundwave used to be a long time ago, some of them were relived again and caused Starscream a great deal of trouble. Tired of all the confusion, Bumblebee ran over to Soundwave's house who was pressing several things on his data pad while sitting on the steps of his porch.

"Soundwave I need your help with something." Bee said.

"What's up Bee?" Soundwave asked scooting over for Bee to sit.

"Everyone has been acting strange all day, some more than others. Especially my close friends." Bee said.

"Hmm, I have noticed that too. Mabye we should find out." Soundwave said putting away the data pad.

"You mean it's time for the return of..."

"PRIVATE EYE SOUNDWAVE!" Soundwave stood up proudly.

"HELL YEAH!" Bee high-fived him.

"I'll gather up our team!" Soundwave said.

"What team? I thought Jazz retired from that." Bee said.

"He did, I'm talking about our new team...me, you, Starscream, Shockwave and Predaking." Soundwave said.

"Huh? Why does this sound...familiar, like it's something with a talking dog." Bee said.

A few minutes later...the new team was stationed at Starscream's house and they were busy gathering up the info they had on weird mechs.

"I saw Depth Charge looking around suspiciously and jumping over a fence near the warehouses." Predaking said.

"And I saw Optimus parked in truck mode in an alley but he wouldn't speak to me." Starscream said.

"Can someone please tell me why I thought I saw Rampage on the loose but his optics were a different color?" Shockwave said.

"Then that's not Rampage." Soundwave said.

"Looks like we got a mystery on our hands." Shockwave said.

"Seriously, where have I heard this before?" Bee thought.

"So...where should we start...we have some clues but who knows where everyone is now." Starscream said.

"You mean just you guys, this is too spooky, even for me." Predaking said.

"Aw come on!" Shockwave groaned.

"NO!" Predaking sneered.

"Would you do it for a Predacon snack?" Bee asked pulling out a dead scraplet out of nowhere.

Predaking's optics went wide for joy.

"YEAH! YEAH!" Predaking got on all fours like a dog.

Bee tossed the scraplet into Predaking's mouth and ate it whole. Suddenly, Predaking started sniffing around and leaned closer to the ground and crawled around on the ground sniffing like a dog.

"What is it Predaking?" Soundwave asked.

"I smell energon...dripping..." Predaking said.

"Follow the scent boy!" Soundwave said.

"I'M NOT A DOG!" Predaking growled.

"Whatever, go on!" Soundwave shooed him away.

Predaking transformed and started to follow the scent.

"Come on gang...let's move." Soundwave said.

The trail of energon eventually led them to the warehouses where they could see what looked like Jazz carrying a few energon cubes inside for some reason. The silver mech looked around keeping his visor over his eyes before quickly walking in with the remaining cubes. One of the cubes had been leaking.

"Aroo?" Predaking grunted transforming.

"What is Jazz doing?" Soundwave wondered placing a question mark on his screen.

"I don't know...but we should like find out." Shockwave said.

The group entered the warehouse but found no signs of Jazz but the drops of energon went in two different ways. One leading to the kitchen, and the other leading to the second floor.

"Okay we should split up, Bumblebee, Starscream and I will take the top path, and Shockwave and Predaking take the bottom path." Soundwave said.

"Are you sure splitting up is a good idea?" Shockwave asked slightly nervous.

"What's the harm, let's get moving." Starscream groaned.

The two groups went their ordered ways and follwed the scent. In the kitchen, Shockwave and Predaking looked around but didn't see Jazz.

"I'm getting hungry...what's to eat in here?" Predaking said opening up a fridge.

"Why is there a fridge in the first place...it's abandoned." Shockwave wondered.

"Who cares." Predaking rolled his eyes.

_**CRASH!**_

"AAAHHHH! DID YOU HEAR THAT!" Predaking yelled.

"Yeah, like it came from upstairs...we need to warm them so we can set a trap." Shockwave said.

"HOLD ME!"

Predaking jumps into Shockwave's arms but Shockwave drops him on the floor.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Shockwave slaps Predaking in the face.

"I'm fine...but what about the others?" Predaking asked rubbing his face.

Soundwave, Starscream and Bumblebee walked down a little hallway and find that the trail of energon just vanished near the end.

"Jinkies, it just stops here." Bee said. "And why did I just say that?"

Suddenly, they see what looked like Rampage coming out of a room with his optics glowing white.

"RAMPAGE? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN JAIL!" Bee yelled.

But Rampage didn't say anything...instead he ran into another room. There were three doors on each side of the hallway...Bumblebee knew what was coming next.

"Ah yes, the whole door and hallway gag thing." Bee groaned.

The Benny hill theme song played again as the three chased Rampage through the different doors coming out of random ones and Rampage would change into different mechs like Barricade, Waspinator, Kickback, Brawl and Bulkhead. Predaking and Shockwave joined the gang going through the different doors.

A series of crazy scenes happened as the characters went in and out each door like Starscream getting a piggy-back ride on Predaking, Bumblebee moonwalking into another door, Starscream dancing like a cheerleader, Soundwave and Shockwave nearly running into each other and going back to the previous door, Bumblebee and Starscream barrel-rolling across the hallway, and Shockwave, Soundwave and Predaking fighting in a dustcloud. Finally, Jazz came out of one of the doors and ran with the others in tow. The five were running like the Scooby-Doo gang in the order of Soundwave, Starscream, Bumblebee, Shockwave and Predaking who ran in beast mode. Soundwave caught up with Jazz and tackled him.

"Not so fast Jazz, we finally caught you and we didn't need a trap." Soundwave said.

The others surrounded Jazz in case he tried something. Jazz smiled.

"I'm not who you think." Jazz smirked.

"Oh please, why are you putting all these energon cubes in here?" Soundwave asked.

Suddenly before everyone's optics, Jazz shifted his shape until he was a tall, black-plated mech with white optics and spikes all around his body. His claws extended out as long as Starscream's.

"I'm Makeshift." He said.

"Aroo?" Predaking grunted in surprise.

"I was doing a favor for Alpha Trion and putting more energon cubes in several warehouses. I noticed one of them leaking...plus I like to work quietly and by myself. I was trying to scare you all off by changing into your friends with my special shape-shifting ability. And it would've been quiet and peaceful if it hadn't been for you meddling kids and your predacon." Makeshift said.

"Well, I guess we got this mystery all wrapped up, I'm tired." Soundwave said.

"Yeah, and my processor is about to bust from all these references." Bee groaned leaving the warehouse quickly.

"Aw come on Bee, it was pretty fun!" Soundwave followed him out.

"No...it wasn't."

"It had to be."

"No...!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

Predaking then noticed what looked like the real Jazz tearing down the road in a hurry...Predaking grunted.

"Aroo?"

_**End of episode 33.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	34. Episode 34: Princess Predaking

_**If you guys have seen the Black Friday trilogy on South Park, then it was Kenny dressing like a japenese princess and the new South Park video game that inspired me to write this episode.**_

Episode 34: Princess Predaking

It was Optimus and Megatron's house where everyone would gather to watch the latest racing tornaments on their large 100" TV in the basement. They, Bumblebee, Breakaway, Starscream and Predaking were sitting on a large couch placing bets. The top racers were Knock Out and Cliffjumper who were main rivals.

"Come on Cliffjumper, I know you're going to win this one." Predaking said.

"I believe Cliffjumper has a good chance at winning this year." Optimus said and Bee agreed.

"Oh please...Knock Out's got it in the bag this time." Megatron scoffed.

"I hear that!" Starscream said and they high-fived.

"Seriously? How much would you bet?" Predaking sneered to Starscream.

"Well I don't have enough money right now...ooh, I got an idea...it's something you're really gonna hate." Starscream sneered.

"What are you talking about?" Predaking asked.

Starscream and Megatron exchanged evil grins and Megatron nodded.

"If I win...you have to dress up like a princess for a whole day." Starscream challenged.

"OOOOOooooooo." The others became interested.

Predaking was horrified. Him? A Princess? NEVER!

"And if I win?" Predaking asked.

"What do you want?" Starscream asked.

"I'll have you declawed for a week." Predaking sneered.

"OOOOOoooooo." The others said.

"WHAT? OH, FINE! DEAL!" Starscream groaned now wishing he never made the bet.

Fortunately for Starscream, Cliffumper blew a tire at the last minute and Knock Out won. Predaking was shocked...he had just the lost the bet. Well, there goes his dignity.

"Sorry Predacon, but it seems the seekers have won." Starscream sneered.

"Ooh, I know just what the dress should look like, I'll have Shockwave make it now. Mabye a wig...and some gloves would do fine as well." Megatron said leaving.

Predaking was frozen in shock and did not move or say anything. But eventually he fell on the ground face-first. Later at Shockwave's house, DarkSteel and SkyLnx were laughing like crazy watching Shockwave help Predaking put on the dress and accessories. The dress was white, gold and silver complete with a gold wig, gold crown and white gloves. Shockwave let Predaking examine himself in a mirror.

"Well how do you look Princess Predaking?" Shockwave asked.

"I look ridiculous, why did I have to bet in the first place?" Predaking face-palmed.

"Look on the bright side, since you're king of all Predacons, you're basically Queen of Iacon, meaning..." Shockwave wanted Predaking to finish it.

"...I can force them to do my bidding." Predaking smiled which turned into a smirk.

"Exactly." Shockwave nodded.

"Uh-oh!" DarkSteel and Skylnx gulped.

"Oh this is gonna be fun!" Predaking clenched his gloved claws.

"So...how may I serve you my liege?" Shockwave bowed.

"As first order of business, find me a large chair and place it in your backyard. Then get some of the others here, I'll be waiting." Predaking ordered.

"Yes si-I mean ma'am." Shockwave corrected himself.

About 30 minutes later, Shockwave had gotten Starscream, Soundwave, Bumblebee and Breakaway over to the backyard. They were shocked to see Predaking sitting a large gold and silver chair about 10 feet off the ground and DarkSteel and SkyLnx by his side. Predaking had a bored look on his face tapping his gloved talons on the arms of the chair.

"Ah, my servants. You sure took your sweet time Shockwave." Predaking growled.

"I'm sorry my liege." Shockwave bowed.

"Ah who am I kidding it's alright. Anyways...you all will bow before me...Princess Predaking...or Queen Predaking same difference. And you will all do my bidding all day...or face my rath." Predaking announced.

"WHAT! You've got to be kidding me!" Starscream snapped.

"YOU WILL!" Predaking growled.

"You had to agree to a bet." Bee groaned.

"I actually thought I would lose." Starscream said.

"Enough chatter, the princess commands Bumblebee and Soundwave...to fetch me 5 energon cubes each." Predaking commanded.

"WHAT!" The two younger mechs gasped.

DarkSteel and SkyLnx advanced on them but they gave up.

"Alright we'll do it." Soundwave groaned and they left.

"Breakaway, lay down so I can use your back to rest my feet."

"But my wings will get bent!" Breakaway said.

Predaking squinted his optics in response.

"Fine." Breakaway groaned going up to Predaking and laying down so Predaking's feet rested on his back.

Finally, Predaking turned to Starscream who's wings drooped. Predaking had a wild look on his face and gritted his teeth.

"And Starscream, the worst of them all...come, sit on my lap." Predaking said.

Starscream gulped and tapped his talons together. He was too nervous to even go near the beast. So, DarkSteel and SkyLnx grabbed Screamer and placed him gently on the princess's lap. Predaking took a hand and slowly rubbed Starscream's head like a dog.

"What is your command ma'am?" Starscream nervously smiled.

Predaking placed a claw to Screamer's mouth and whispered.

"I got a very special job for you." Predaking sneered.

Starscream's optics could no go any wider and he waited for a reponse. He grabbed his claws thinking Predaking had planned to declaw him. Instead, Predaking pointed to the roof of his house.

"I want you...to be stripped of all your armor and sit on the roof all night, I heard it's supposed to be very cold. Surely someone like you can handle it." Predaking snarled and Starscream gasped.

"Uh...well I don't think-"

Predaking's claws dug into Screamer's head making him yelp.

"Yes...my liege." Starscream whimpered.

"This is starting to hurt!" Breakaway called out.

That night while everyone was asleep, DarkSteel and SkyLnx kept watch while Starscream sat on the roof completely naked. He was shaking, shivering and not able to sleep.

"Uh...can I at least get a blanket?" Starscream asked.

"Nope!" Came the reply of the Predacons.

"Aw." Starscream groaned.

The next day, everyone thought everything would be back to normal. Starscream was tossed his armor and but he slowly put it back on due to how cold he was. Starscream came down and noticed Predaking coming out...but he still had the outfit on.

"Predaking the bet is over, why are you still wearing it?"

"All yesterday and last night I've grown used to this dress. And so...I'M STAYING PRINCESS PREDAKING ALL WEEK!" Predaking twirled around happily and started skipping down the street.

"YOU WHAT?" Starscream gasped.

_**Anime Princess Predaking Montage...**_

Princess Predaking starts doing random things in anime form like skipping through a dirt area, looking at himself in a mirror, and riding Breakaway who was forced of course. Finally, he's seen spinning Starscream around and tossing him through a window of a house on purpose.

_**End of Montage...**_

Breakaway returns to Bumblebee who is reading on his porch.

"How are your wings?" Bee asked seeing they were bent.

"Don't want to talk about it." Breakaway growled.

_**End of episode 34.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	35. Episode 35: Fishing Benefits

Episode 35: Fishing Benefits

The Local Iacon river had a reputation of mechs dumping contaminated objects carelessly into it. Every week someone is hired to clean it and if you're lucky, you may find something valuable. Yesterday, Mirage got in trouble with the enforcers after racing through the streets and bashing into an enforcer. The two exchanged a few insults and shoves, but before they could come to blows, Barricade seperated them and sentenced Mirage to community service for a day...much to Mirage's anger.

"Alright Mirage, you are to clean the lake for the next 5 hours." Barricade said pointing Mirage to a crate of fishing rods nearbye the lake.

"Aw come on!" Mirage whined.

"Trust me, I'd rather do this than get beaten up by a bunch of my fellows cops Mirage." Barricade shook his head.

"I could've taken them..." Mirage grumbled.

"Now get to work kid." Barricade said transforming and driving away.

Mirage rolled his optics and went to grab a fishing pole. He watched as several old rusted items floated by the river.

"Ugh, I had to be the one who got stuck cleaning it this time. I'd much rather be kicking some enforcer skidplate. But no, I got to waste 5 hours doing this slag." Mirage grumbled to himself.

Mirage stood on the side of the river peering down. He stood on a little hill with the river three feet below. He then noticed something odd, there was a pair of tire rims floating by seemingly undamaged. Mirage looked at the rod, then at the rims. He flung the rod eagerly into the water and caught it easily.

"Nice, scored me some rims." Mirage said pulling them up.

He then wondered...what if there were even more cooler things? While he continued to pull out any contaminated and useless objects, he started to find tires, boost tanks, old game controllers, paint cans and even new armor. Mirage had placed his new discoveries in one pile while he tossed the other junk in another.

"Wow, who knew this could be so fun?" Mirage asked.

Five hours later...Mirage was greeted by Barricade who was surprised at the lake being clean...Mirage however looked upset.

"Wow Mirage, you caught a lot." Barricade said.

"Yeah, but I wish there was more...I was starting to actually have fun." Mirage said.

"Fun? With this? How?"

"Look at all this stuff I got!"

Barricade examined the treasure Mirage had found and was surprised.

"Hmm, well you can keep this stuff if you want. I guess you're done with community service...I don't think anything will be effecting the river for awhile...you saved it kid." Barricade said.

But Mirage didn't feel better at all. When Barricade left with the junk in the trailer, Mirage carried his treasures back to his house where he began to sulk. He kept his treasures in his closet and didn't think about them all night. He wanted to go back to the river and find more things...surely there was more stuff he may have missed.

"I got to get back to the river, ASAP!" Mirage said.

He left his house and raced down the street heading for the river. However, he then remembered how he rammed into that enforcer, mabye it would be best to slow down. Since the river was experiencing more signs of contamination these days, some enforcers would patrol the area. Mirage arrived nearbye on a cliff looking down on the bank where two enforcers were talking.

"Scrap, now what? I need to get down there." Mirage thought.

Then he smacked himself on the head remembering he could go invisible, though only for a short amount of time. He turned invisible and jumped down near the enforcers. He found the crate of fishing rods was gone.

"Scrap, guess I'm doing this with my hands." Mirage shrugged.

He stepped into the river to find the energon cold. He shivered and looked around.

"Come on, there's got to be something around here. Something...anything..." Mirage said.

Suddenly, he noticed the enforcers walking towards him talking. Mirage could then feel his invisibility wearing off.

"Oh no, not now!" Mirage groaned.

He decided to run through the river away from the enforcers and just a few seconds later his power wore off but just as he was about to stop, he found himself running towards a waterfall.

"Oh scrap!" Mirage said.

But he couldn't turn around in time and fell down the surprisingly small waterfall and landed on a bank.

"Ugh, well, it's better than being caught." Mirage groaned rubbing his back.

He was still sad that he couldn't find anything else in the river, not even one thing. He probably could if he hadn't wore out his invisibility power. But what could he do? It was limited. But as he was about to return home, he noticed a case laying a few feet away from the river and went to investigate. Inside, he gasped at what was inside...a load of advanced weapons!

"Whoa, who would get rid of this?" Mirage wondered.

However, some of them weren't operational and needed some repairs. But it was nothing Mirage couldn't fix. He escaped home safely waiting for tomorrow so he could fix them. He no longer needed to search the river for something. He had just found his greatest treasure ever. He was so happy he ended up keeping Bumblebee up all early the next morning singing about his success.

"Ugh, why is he so happy?" Bee growled.

BOOM!

Mirage accidently fired one of the weapons blasting a large whole in Bee's bedroom.

"DUDE!" Bee growled.

"My bad!" Mirage chuckled.

"He better get in trouble again soon." Bumblebee grumbled.

_**End of episode 35.**_

**_To be continued..._**


	36. Episode 36: Frenemies Part 1

_**Another two-parter heading your way...but if it gets long enough, it may become a three-parter.**_

Episode 36: Frenemies Part 1

Rampage continued to sulk in his cell with Razorclaw and Divebomb with him. There weren't many mechs in jail so there was rarely in trouble. The more time Rampage spent in the cell, the less he talked which made his friends uncomfortable. He stood at the small window staring out into the sunlight.

"Uh, Rampage, you haven't said anything all morning. You alright?" Razorclaw asked.

"I'm...fine..." Rampage said in mono-tone.

"You sure...I mean...you've been quiet a lot lately." Divebomb said.

"I said I'm fine." Rampage let out a growl.

Just then, an enforcer walked over to their cell and knocked on the bars.

"Rampage, you've been scheduled for therapy." The enforcer told him.

"Therapy? What for?" Rampage came close to the cells bars.

"It's mandatory, I would've taken it if I were you." The enforcer said opening the doors.

Two other enforcers arrived in case Rampage tried anything. But the mech simply let the enforcers place cuffs on him and escort him out of the cell and down the hallway.

"I don't need it, I'm perfectly fine." Rampage scoffed.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Another enforcer said and they laughed at him.

Rampage growled and clenched his cufffed hands into fists. This was ridiculous...why him? He'd much rather be in the cell instead of going to therapy. He was placed in a trailer and hauled off to the home of Perceptor, a scientist and a therapist. His home was modified so that there was a room for the patient to be in...and also a little empty room used to let patients express their anger. Once they got there, Perceptor was waiting outside for him.

"Ah, Rampage...good to see you!" Perceptor said.

"Whatever, I shouldn't be here." Rampage snarled as he was escorted inside and released from the handcuffs.

"Oh I think you must, after all, I have two other mechs in here that you know very well...or at least one of them." Perceptor said as they walk through the house.

"Who?"

"You'll see. Let's just say that hopefully things will be different when you three leave here."

"Why are they here, same as me?"

"If you're talking about anger issues, then one of them has that. The other is mainly because I forced him."

"Bumblebee?"

"Nope."

As Perceptor opened the door to the therapy side of his house...the tension rose quickly and the sense of anger rose.

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"SCRAP!"

Rampage was shocked to see Depth Charge and Waspinator in the same room together. The doors and windows suddenly locked and guarded by two enforcers. Rampage and Depth Charge locked optics on each other while Waspinator looked between the two.

"I'm trapped with these two?" Waspinator asked Perceptor.

"Yes...I brought you three together to solve your differences." Perceptor said sitting his chair and scooting up to his desk.

"DIFFERENCES!" Rampage, Depth Charge and Waspinator gasped.

"Wazzpinator doesn't even know these two very well." Waspinator complained.

"But you blew like half of Rampage's neighborhood did you not?" Perceptor asked.

"Yes..." Waspinator groaned.

"That's pretty sad." Depth Charge shook his head.

"SO YOU WERE THE ONE?" Rampage growled walking up to the green Predacon.

"It was an accident." Waspinator said nervously.

"ACCIDENT MY RED AFT, YOU NEARLY KILLED PEOPLE! ESPECIALLY ME!" Rampage growled.

"Hey I thought they were empty since they were just lying around the way they were."

"WHY WOULD YOU TOUCH THEM?"

"I planned to use them for target practice since I thought they were empty. THEY WERE LIGHT!" Perceptor growled.

The guards were starting to think this was like a "Jerry Springer" moment minus the romance. Perceptor could see blows were about to come between the two. Waspinator may not have looked like a fighter, but he was honestly way tougher than he looked.

"Wanna take a shot at Waspinator?" Waspinator growled.

"You idiot I could crush you!" Rampage snarled.

But he was taken by surprise when Waspinator delivered a strong right hook knocking Rampage into a guard who held him back. Another guard stepped in grabbing Waspinator. Depth Charge just stood there surprised.

"Guards, escort Depth Charge and Waspinator into the back room." Perceptor ordered.

While they were taken into the other room, Rampage was forced onto a couch and he laid down. Perceptor scooted in his chair close beside him while guards stayed in corners.

"Okay Rampage, I'm going to ask you a few questions...mainly about your childhood and your rivalry with Depth Charge." Perceptor said.

"Okay...ask me. I got nothing else better to do besides beating those two slaggers up." Rampage said laying on his back looking at the ceiling.

"Now just relax your mind and get rid of all that anger. That's the main thing you need to control. Just vent in and out slowly and offline your optics." Perceptor said in a calm tone.

Rampage vented slowly and offlined his optics before resting his hands on his chest.

"Okay...so tell me about life back in your neighborhood when you were younger before Depth Charge." Perceptor said.

"Well...it wasn't easy..."

**_Many years ago..._**

_Slaughter City...home to some of the most dangerous criminals ever. It made Kaon look like a paradise. Mainly downtown was the worst part...but in Rampage's neighborhood, it was pretty quiet and peaceful. As a little kid, Rampage was born as a wild but grumpy mech who usually stayed to himself. He didn't have a lot of friends and was a victim of insults and beatings by gangs. He started to hide in his house, but his parents wanted him to spend more time outside. They had to take him to the hospital several times because of injuries. He eventually made several best friends named Razorclaw and Divebomb who help to build up his confidence. They took him into their gang of Predacons who agreed to teach him how to fight. One night, the trio were walking down a street._

_"Man, I can't wait to do more pranks tomorrow." Razorclaw said._

_"I know, I got the best one yet." Divebomb said._

_"Hey Rampage, you got any ideas?" Razorclaw asked._

_"No...I'm still thinking." Rampage rubbed his chins._

_As they rounded a corner, they are stopped by three more mechs who were young criminals and about their height._

_"Hey Predacons, you shouldn't be around here!" The leader in the middle sneered._

_"We don't see why not. This ain't your turf!" Razorclaw snapped back._

_Then the mechs noticed Rampage.  
_

_"Rampage? You're finally done running around hiding? Took you long enough!" Another mech said._

_Rampage said nothing and growled. These three have beaten him before._

_"Look, we're just trying to get home." Rampage said calmly._

_"You're not going anywhere." The mechs got in a fighting stance._

_Rampage had been taught by the others to try to push the past back...but things just couldn't stay back forever. Deep inside him, a fire had started and was rising up and around his body. All the painful memories of abuse and torture rattled his processor. His optics switched into a dark shade of red. His claws extending slightly, his armor heating up. He strength increased as his energon boiled and his spark pulsed faster. He never thought he would feel such rage...but something had been begging to snap for a few years...that happened to be his mind. He could smell energon and wanted to shed it from these mechs...he wanted to kill._

_"Rampage? You alright?" Razorclaw asked._

_"Uh-oh!" Divebomb said._

_"What's wrong Rampage, you gonna cry?" The criminals teased._

_Rampage looked at the leader dead-on with tears slipping down his face._

_"No...I'M GONNA KILL!"_

_Rampage rushed the leader and took a bite out of the mech's neck like a dog._

_"AAAAAKKKK!" The leader fell to the ground. _

_His friends stepped back as Rampage punched in the leader's face and started to rip the mech's head off. Everyone else watched as Rampage savagely killed the leader and energon dripped from Rampage's mouth. It took nearly 10 minutes for Rampage to realize he actually killed him. The leader's friends stared at Rampage in horror, so did Razorclaw and Divebomb. _

_"Rampage...he's dead." Razorclaw said._

_Rampage's face slowly changed from anger, to horror, to happy. He made a big smile and his optics grew._

_"I DID IT! I KILLED HIM!" Rampage cheered._

_He rubbed the energon from his mouth and stared at the other troublemakers._

_"That...felt...amazing. No wonder there is crime on the planet...it makes me feel better. I know what I must do...I must kill everyone who went against me...AND YOU TWO ARE NEXT!" Rampage growled._

_The two mechs attempted to run but were grabbed, beaten and killed by the Predacon trio. From that day on, Rampage vowed to get revenge on everyone who had abused him. All of his targets ended up dead and the trio became extremely dangerous. Rampage's mind had been messed up from the beginning...but now it was corrupted with rage and malice...things were going to be different from now on..._

**_PRESENT DAY..._**

Rampage wiped tears from his optics as he onlined them while Perceptor wrote down a few things.

"Wow...I understand now. The past can be difficult to be rid of for some mechs." Perceptor said.

"Yeah, but they deserved to be killed. And I succeeded in killing all of them. I was done with killing...but that didn't mean I was done torturing others for fun...it's just what most Predacons do." Rampage said.

"Do you still enjoy it?"

"I don't know now...after what happened the night I went to jail...I feel different about it...like...I should stop. I started to think what Bumblebee said was right...that I've gone too far."

"So...nobody could get you to stop years ago?"

"Well there was one person, and that's when I met Depth Charge..."

_**To be continued in the next episode.**_

_**End of episode 36.**_


	37. Episode 37: Frenemies Part 2

Episode 37: Frenemies Part 2

_**Many Years Ago...**_

_The day Rampage met Depth Charge would be the day their lives would change forever. The two would find their very first true enemy in each other and it got ugly very quickly. One night, Rampage walked around looking for mechs to harass and beat up. Ever since he killed that leader, he's been itching to spill some energon, he loved seeing it splash out of his victims. But while he walked he was starting to see a lack of victims...now he was growing desperate. He was well known in the city now as a heartless psycho and many hid from him. But that would be different when he spotted his soon-to-be-rival talking to a few femmes beside an alley._

_"Who is that?" Rampage asked himself._

_Depth Charge was pretty much his size and looked as tough as him. Rampage hated when he would find someone bigger or as big as him...only he should be the intimidating one. It looked like Depth Charge needed to know his place. Depth Charge was chuckling about something as the femmes left giggling as well._

_"Wow...what I wouldn't do to have a girlfriend." Depth Charge sighed._

_Rampage made his move, walking towards him and crashing his shoulder into Depth Charge's and kept walking. That triggered the long-lasting rivalry. Depth Charge growled at the bump._

_"HEY WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" Depth Charge growled._

_Rampage's optics widened...did he seriously just hear backtalk?_

_"Excuse me?" Rampage snarled turning around._

_"You bumped into me! Got something to say?" Depth Charge snapped._

_Rampage walked closer and faced Depth Charge._

_"I don't know who you are, but this is my turf, this ain't the place for new punks like you!" Rampage growled._

_"I know you, you're the psycho everyone's talking about. The name fits you!" Depth Charge said._

_"The name's Rampage! Who are you supposed to be fishboy?" _

_"I'm Depth Charge...and you better watch yourself crabcakes!" _

_Rampage was stunned by the fact this mech wasn't even scared of him. Clearly, he has probably met a worthy foe. One that he could have fun beating on many times. Depth Charge was indeed new in town but making friends faster than anyone else. He had dreams of being an enforcer and become rich...he trained in fighting classes every week and was a top student. He never thought he would run into the crazy Rampage, but now that he did, Rampage needed to be taught a lesson._

_"I would suggest you leave this area." Rampage warned._

_"You don't scare me." Depth Charge said._

_Depth Charge shoved Rampage...and Rampage shoved back. Their shoving quickly escalated into fist-fighting. It spilled into the alley where it got very ugly. They punched and kicked each other violently, neither of them holding back. This was the first time Rampage ever fought someone with difficulty. The two were evenly matched as they wrestled each other to the ground and rolled around fighting for dominance. Energon dropped to the ground spreading. Just as it looked like a winner would come out, two enforcers heard the commotion and ran over to break them up...with difficulty._

_"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TOO! YOU'RE GONNA KILL EACH OTHER!" One of them yelled._

_Being held back, all the two could do was stare daggers into each other's optics. The two were so enraged at each other still wanting to continue but couldn't. They were badly beaten and they both felt like passing out._

_"YOU TWO WANNA GO TO JAIL?" The other enforcer asked._

_"No." The two growled still staring at each other._

_"Then you better quit fighting and get moving." One of them said._

_"Whatever." Depth Charge said giving Rampage a final death glare before leaving back home._

_"THIS AIN'T OVER DEPTH CHARGE!" Rampage yelled._

_Depth Charge response was to flip him off. The enforcers made sure the two went their separate ways. After that night, the two would often try to confront each other and fight. Razorclaw and Divebomb have been forced to break them up several times telling Rampage he wasn't worth it but Rampage never listened to them. However, as the years went by...it became less about hating each other and more about having a rivalry between the two...it was a normal thing._

**_PRESENT..._**

"So you're saying you two actually started to enjoy your fights?" Perceptor asked.

"Enjoy? Well, when you put it like that...I guess so. I mean we still hate each other...but..." Rampage started to lose his words.

"I believe you don't hate each other...just the fact that you're rivals and like to hurt each other. But I don't believe you're just enemies...more like...frenemies." Perceptor said.

"Frenemies? I wouldn't say that. I don't think we will be friends...just rivals." Rampage scoffed.

Suddenly a timer went off on Perceptor's desk.

"Well now, we will continue this after a little break. For now, I will have the guards put you in the back room with the others." Perceptor pointed to the room.

"Are you serious? You're putting me with them now?" Rampage said sitting up on the couch.

"While the room was built to release your anger and fight, I'm hoping that instead of fighting you three would learn to cooperate with each other until I get back."

"Cooperate my aft, there's no way I'm gonna make peace with those guys!" Rampage scoffed.

The guards grab Rampage and toss him into the room and locked the door. Depth Charge and Waspinator were seen arguing about how Waspinator could have gotten many people killed with those propane tanks. When they saw Rampage, the tension rose to higher levels and the three entered a tense stare-down between each other. This wasn't good...

_**To be continued in the next episode...**_

**_End of episode 37._**


	38. Episode 38: Frenemies Part 3

Episode 38: Frenemies Part 3

Perceptor wanted to hope that Depth Charge, Rampage and Waspinator could get along while trapped in the same room together. But he began to have doubts, while he was gone, the guards were left to guard the room. The room the three mechs were in was sound-proof so the guards couldn't hear them from the other room. Right now, Depth Charge and Waspinator were confronting Rampage.

"How has your time in jail been?" Depth Charge teased.

"Shut up Depth Charge, it's bad enough I got to stay in a room with you...AND THIS SLAGGER!" Rampage pointed to Waspinator.

"HEY! You got some nerve calling Wazzzspinator that after Wazzspinator just whooped your ass awhile ago." Waspinator sneered.

"You got a lucky shot, bet ya can't try that again." Rampage challenged.

"He's right Waspinator...you don't stand a chance against him...not even against me." Depth Charge scoffed.

"Something we actually agree on." Rampage said.

Waspinator was getting angrier and angrier every second and was about to explode. Just like Depth Charge and Rampage, even Waspinator hung around a bad crowd...though he never got into as many fights as them. Waspinator always wanted to prove he wasn't just some weakling...he wanted to prove he was just as brave and strong as them...and he was going to prove that now.

"Rampage, you wouldn't win against me." Waspinator took a step forward.

"What are you doing?" Depth Charge face-palmed.

"YOU CHALLENGING ME?" Rampage took a step forward himself.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Waspinator said.

"Waspinator you idiot you're not going to win. Why do you think you can beat him...you're WEAK!" Depth Charge snarled.

"We'll see about that, that's why I'm challenging YOU AS WELL!" Waspinator said.

"WHAT!"

"Did I studder?"

"Someone is scared." Rampage teased.

"SCREW YOU RAMPAGE!"

"SHUT UP FISH-BOY!"

"YOU SHUT UP CRABCAKES!"

"WHY DON'T YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" Waspinator cut in.

"THAT DOES IT!" Rampage and Depth Charge at the same time.

Immediately the three broke into an all-out brawl. Depth Charge ran at Rampage and punched him into a wall. Waspinator spin-kicked Depth Charge away giving Rampage a chance to punch Waspinator in the face. Waspinator retaliated by clawing Rampage in the face who returned the clawing. Depth Charge came back swinging a fist at Waspinator but missed and punched the wall. Waspinator ducked when Rampage swung a fist and punched Depth Charge instead. Waspaintor tackled Rampage by the waist and they collided into another wall. Rampage struggled against the green mech as Waspinator delivered six punches to his face and chest. Rampage clawed against his back and tugged on his wings. Depth Charge leaped at both of them but Waspinator turned around and punched Depth Charge right between the optics knocking the manta mech back. Waspainator grabbed Rampage by a leg and threw him into Depth Charge sending them both into the opposite wall. But this time they didn't get a chance to get up before Waspinator gave them both one more punch to the face before backing off. He was the winner leaving the other two shocked.

"I think Waspinator just kicked our asses." Rampage said coughing up some energon.

"Yeah...he actually beat us." Depth Charge wiped some energon from his frozen mouth.

Waspinator unleashed a rant of anger on them.

"HA! I BEAT YOU FISHBOY AND CRABCAKES! NOBODY BEATS WASPINATOR! NOT ANY MORE! WASPINATOR IS SICK OF BEING PICKED ON! SICK OF BEING CALLED WEAK! AND WASPINATOR IS ESPECIALLY SICK OF RUNNING AROUND AND HIDING ALL THE TIME! SO WASPINATOR DONE WITH YOU TWO, WHICH MEANS FISHBOY AND CRABCAKES CAN PUCKER THEIR LIPS AND PLANT BIG, WET, JUICY ONE RIGHT HERE ON WASPINATOR'S BIG...FAT...STRIPY-"

"Hold on Waspinator, you need to relax alright!" Depth Charge said.

"RELAX? HOW THE HELL CAN WAZZPINATOR RELAX WITH YOU TWO BUGGING WASPINATOR?" Waspinator clenched his clawed fists tightly.

"Look man we're done fighting alright...you won." Rampage actually sounded calm.

"I haven't heard you calm for years." Depth Charge said.

"Well, Perceptor made me do a lot of thinking."

"About what."

Rampage actually helped Depth Charge up and the three gathered closer but still stayed ready in case one of them tried something.

"Well Depth Charge...I'm starting to feel that...having you around again...is possibly one of the best things ever." Rampage said.

Depth Charge was stunned by this statement. Best thing ever? How?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...our constant fighting is something I've grown to enjoy. Meaning if we just started fighting for fun instead of over a certain subject...it would be pretty fun. Come on, you got to admit fighting me can be fun."

"Well...mabye so. In fact, I am actually glad our fights end in stalemate. I just don't there should ever be a winner."

"Exactly...it's basically tradition between us. And to be honest, I never wanted to kill you...just get revenge. But after today...I think I'm done with that. Though I still have to go to jail." Rampage sighed.

"What exactly did you talk to Perceptor about?"

"My life before you. I had a rough childhood...it was the bullies in Slaughter City that turned me into who I am now. Though I'll admit I was a little wild and loud naturally. But what could I do?"

"Oh...I had no idea."

"Nobody understood...only my friends did...and there weren't many."

There was an moment of silence between the two before Waspinator spoke up.

"Rampage, Waspinator sorry for blowing up neighborhood. Waspinator think of crazy stuff to do when I'm bored."

"You know what Waspinator...it's okay. Nobody was killed and I've done way worse obviously." Rampage said.

"Yeah...Waspinator you knocked some sense into us so thank you." Depth Charge nodded.

"Glad Wazzpinator could help!" Waspinator said.

"You know, Perceptor said a word that I think would fit us all." Rampage said.

"What?" Depth Charge asked.

"Frenemies."

"Huh?" Waspinator said.

"You know...we don't have to be best friends...but we also don't have to be mortal enemies. We can just be friends...but rivals as well. That's what we were actually becoming." Rampage turned to Depth Charge.

"Yeah...you're right. So it's okay if we fight...it can just be for fun...competition." Depth Charge said.

"Exactly...so...what do ya guys say...frenemies?"

"Frenemies!" Depth Charge agreed.

"Frenemies!" Waspinator also agreed.

All three were unable to actually smile...but they were mentally. Outside the room, the guards were wondering just what the heck was going on in there. About 20 minutes later, Perceptor returned and opened the door to find the three mechs talking.

"Hmm, I see my plan was a success." Perceptor said.

"Look Perceptor...is there any way you could get Rampage released from jail?" Depth Charge asked.

"Waspinator pay bail." Waspinator announced.

"You will?" Rampage asked.

"Of course...Waspinator rich!"

"What about my friends?"

"Them too!"

Later, Razorclaw and Divebomb were released from prison but told Rampage they were splitting town. Rampage wished them good luck and thought mabye he'd stick around Iacon for awhile. Right now he really wanted to start a new life for himself. Currently, the three were gathered in front of Waspinator's mansion.

"So you're really letting us live here with you?" Rampage asked.

"Waspinator doesn't see why not." He shrugged.

"Thanks Waspinator. So, Rampage just remember, we may be cool now, but if I see you causing any more trouble..." Depth Charge warned.

"Oh, I have no plans to do such a thing...but if I do...it's gonna be on!" Rampage finished for him.

The two nodded and Waspinator sighed.

"This should be interesting."

_**End of episode 38.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	39. Episode 39: Stacking

Episode 39: Stacking

In order to score some more money, Starscream decided to work for Ironhide for a day stacking a bunch of tires beside the store. Stacking was actually a special talent Starscream had and never missed a toss. Ironhide was talking to him now.

"Alright Starscream, if you can get all these tires stacked in several piles...you'll get paid." Ironhide said.

"No sweat Ironhide. I can do this!" Starscream said.

"You better do it right seeker!" Ironhide said going back inside the shop to handle some customers.

Starscream looked at the trailer beside him seeing a bunch of tires scrambled around inside, it was a mess. It took him nearly 15 minutes just to get them all out. He remembered his talent for stacking and his claws were long enough hold at least four tires at once.

"Hmm, looks like I have an idea." Starscream said.

He slipped four tires on his index talon and twirled them around, then he flung them in the air and they landed perfectly stacked a few feet over. He smiled, he still got it. He took four more and tossed them in the air. They came back down and Starscream had them roll onto one arm and threw his arm over his head and the tires stacked onto the previous four. While picking up one tire and doing tricks, he caught the attention of several mechs.

"Hey check out Starscream." Bumblebee pointed out.

"Nice maneuvers." Shockwave added.

"It's like magic with a tire." Soundwave joined in.

More mechs slowly continued to come over including Optimus, Megatron, Mirage, Breakaway, Sideswipe, Jazz, the Insecticons, Predaking and other mechs to see Starscream. Starscream contnued to perform little tricks while the others admired and talked about it. Jazz nudged Soundwave.

"Yo Soundwave, lay down some beats man!" Jazz said.

A musical note appeared on Soundwave's visor and he began to play some instrumental hip-hop music giving Starscream an idea. He started to perform bigger tricks like bouncing the tires on his wings and kicking them onto the stack. He grabbed more and more tires twirling them on his claws and juggling them. Each tire landed perfectly on the stack and the crowd began to get excited. In fact, they didn't even care if he made a mistake...he had pulled off enough moves to impress them all.

"He's awesome!"

"Didn't know he could do that."

"Impressive."

"Cool!"

"Excellent work!"

Starscream was starting to gain even more confidence by all the comments he was recieving. As a finale, he tossed two tires very high in the air, transformed and shot into the sky. He caught the tires on his front end and dove back down. He transformed, grabbed one tire and slammed them to the ground making them form into a step-stool before spin-kicking the stack into two rows of 10 tires. He landed with one foot on the separate tire before catching the final tire on a talon. The crowd cheered.

"YEAH!" Bumblebee yelled.

"ALRIGHT!" Shockwave yelled.

"WAY TO GO STARSCREAM!" Mirage yelled.

"Nicely done my friend." Soundwave said.

The crowd quickly left in different directions while Starscream was left tired but happy. He picked the two tires just as Ironhide came outside and didn't hear a thing.

"Starscream, you actually did it. Guess I can rely on you. Oh, I need those two." Ironhide said before pulling some money out of his compartment. "You earned this."

"Thanks." Starscream said before leaving.

On the way home, Starscream found a tire resting by a fence and went to pick it up. He smirked.

"This was a good day." Starscream chuckled.

He started to walk the rest of the way home while doing a few tricks with the tire happy that people recognized one of his many great talents.

_**End of episode 39.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	40. Episode 40: Unexpected Help

Episode 40: Unexpected Help

One morning, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Starscream and Soundwave stood against a fence behind a house drinking some oil from a can. They seemed to be bored...and had a blank stare aimed at nothing.

"Yep."

"Yep."

"Yep."

"Mhmm."

"There's nothing to do." Ironhide complained.

"I'm bored." Bee groaned.

"So are we, and everyone else is busy." Starscream said.

"I used to have a lot to do." Soundwave said finishing his oil.

"Really? What do you mean?" Bee asked.

"He's talking about his past lives. Mech used to be so many things." Starscream said.

"Yeah like a firefighter, daredevil, enforcer, private eye, etc." Soundwave said not wanting to go through the whole list.

"And you helped Kirby in Dreamland, helped Mario beat Antasma, visited the Island of Sodor, traveled on the Polar Express, spent some time in South Park, defeated Vilgax for Ben 10 and somehow found Radiator Springs." Ironhide listed off.

"Hah, I remember you tried to wrestle Sideswipe and failed terribly. It's still funny." Starscream chuckled.

"Hey, he got lucky." Soundwave sneered.

"How old are you?" Bee asked.

"That's classified." Soundwave said.

"Let's just say he's really old." Starscream said.

"Old like Shockwave?"

"Nah...but close."

"You're pretty old yourself Screamer." Soundwave cut in.

"True...but I don't carry around dust like Shockwave." Starscream scoffed.

"What is this "Slam Shockwave When He's Not Around Day"?". Bee asked.

"The guy was usless before Alpha Trion picked him to help him out and he pushed Optimus up a hill" Ironhide said remembering when Shockwave proved his strength.

"True..." Soundwave nodded.

Bee was surprised that his friends were picking on others like this. Is this what they did when they were bored?

"Wow...so...how was life in Iacon before I came? Did I brighten up this city?" Bee smirked.

"Besides your bright paint, I guess so. This place was pretty boring, dangerous, and...creepy." Starscream explained.

"Yeah, ever since you arrived, the Combaticons were defeated, Rampage was changed, and I didn't have a best friend." Soundwave nudged Bee who blushed.

Starscream rolled his eyes, he never had a best friend...just several rivals. It was one of the reasons why he was so grumpy all the time. Soundwave and Bumblebee could tell Starscream was upset about something.

"Starscream you alright?" Bee asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about what to do before I get angry."

"Why are you so grumpy all the time? You've always been like that since we were little and first met." Soundwave said.

"He has?" Bee asked.

"Yeah...I think he's still upset he had to be saved from some Vehicons when we were younglings." Soundwave said.

"Ugh, not this again." Starscream groaned.

"Come on, you were scared." Ironhide said.

"No I wasn't, just lost is all." Starscream lied.

"They blew your thrusters and you were grounded." Soundwave said.

"What exactly happened?" Bee asked.

**_Many years ago..._**

_Starscream was a lot happier as a child. But he still retained his sneaky and selfish ways. One night, Ironhide told him about the dangers of entering the Vehicon territory of Iacon. At the time, Starscream had never heard of it. And since he was adventurous he decided to check out._

_"Come on Ironhide, I'm sure one little sweep over the place will be fine...and if there is trouble...I can use my wrist rockets and my claws." Starscream extended his claws._

_"Ugh, fine. But don't expect any help from me." Ironhide groaned._

_Starscream transformed and flew off to Vehicon territory. As he flew over the other side of Iacon, he could see several houses were rundown and destroyed. Iacon had really let itself go over here even before the Vehicons took over. _

_"Hah, this place isn't scary. What was Ironhide worrying about?" Starscream scoffed._

_Suddenly, a Vehicon flyer, also known as an Eradicon, flew by and shot Screamer's thrusters and they started to smoke._

_"AAAHHHH! NO! WHO DID THAT?" Starscream yelled nearly doing a nose-dive to the ground._

_He transformed and landed on his feet. Nobody was around, not even the Eradicon. He kept his claws extended and in a defensive position as he tried to ignore the pain in his thrsuters. _

_"Ugh, the one time they get busted...and it's when I'm around here." Starscream complained._

_"HEY SEEKER!" Came a voice._

_Starscream looked behind him to see three young Vehicons closing in on him. They looked mad and they were pounding a fist in their hands._

_"Uh-oh...Vehicons." Starscream said nervously._

_"Don't you know this is Vehicon territory?" One of the Vehicons asked._

_"Uh...I didn't until earlier today when my friend told me."_

_"He-he, guess you're too late." One Vehicon sneered._

_Starscream attempted to run but four vehicons were now blocking the other way. He found himself surrounded._

_"I'm warning you." Starscream said wiggling his claws._

_But the Vehicons weren't afraid. One by one the Vehicons jumped onto Starscream and started to beat him. But it ended as quickly as it began when two of them were grabbed by some tentacles and tossed into a wall. The remaining Vehicons looked back to see a young Soundwave standing there._

_"Who are you?" One of them said._

_Soundwave said nothing and just stood there._

_"Not talking huh, well mabye you'll answer to THIS!" One of the vehicons charged Soundwave._

_Soundwave blocked all of the incoming fists and claws before slashing the Vehicon's chest with an arm blade. The other Vehicons tried to tackle him but Soundwave punched and kicked them away before taking out his tentacles and electrocuting several of them. Starscream was wiping some energon from his bleeding mouth and saw Soundwave fighting off the Vehicons._

_"Must...do something..." Starscream groaned shooting a wrist rocket and instantly killing two of the Vehicons. _

_Next Starscream gathered the rest of his strength and decapitated the rest of them with his claws. Soundwave was surprised by the seeker's sudden strength._

_"Thank you...whoever you are." Starscream said._

_"I'm Soundwave...who are you?"_

_"I'm Starscream...we should be friends." _

_"Yeah...besides...we do live near each other anyways."_

_"We do?"_

_"Yeah. Come on, let's get you fixed up." _

_Soundwave escorted Starscream quickly out of this side of Iacon and into their own side._

**_PRESENT..._**

"Wow, that's pretty cool!" Bee said.

"Yeah...it really was. Never going there again." Starscream said.

"You're lucky I was around." Soundwave said.

"Wait...you're saying they would've killed me?" Starscream asked.

"Nah..."

"Hmm, so...who's ready?" Bee asked pulling out four more can of oil in his chest compartment.

Soundwave, Ironhide and Starscream took one and starting to drink again with Bee.

"Yep."

"Yep."

"Yep."

"Mhmm."

_**End of episode 40.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	41. Episode 41: Hostile Sleeping Part 1

Episode 41: Hostile Sleeping Part 1

For the past few nights, Optimus has been suffering from his brother Megatron's late night sleepwalking...or should he say...SLEEP-ATTACKS! Just the previous night, Optimus had received a black eye from Megatron unconsciously punching him. That morning he apologized to Optimus for the incident.

"Optimus I didn't mean to do that." Megatron said as they sat on his bed.

"I know Megatron...but we got to do something about this." Optimus said holding a wet cloth against his eye.

"Like what? Mabye you should just not sleep here anymore." Megatron said.

"What? No! We need a plan. Just the night before you broke a window. Next thing you know you're gonna destroy the house."

"But what can we do?"

"Mabye you should go see Ratchet. A doctor is someone you can always go to for these kind of things."

Megatron took Optimus' advice and went to see Ratchet at the hospital. Ratchet was busy sorting out papers when he arrived.

"Ratchet, I need help." Megatron said resting his arms on the desk in front of him.

"With what? You haven't had a problem in years." Ratchet said.

"I've been attacking Optimus and the house for the past few nights and I want it to stop. Is there any way to stop sleepwalking?" Megatron asked.

"I don't think so...but let me run a few scans on you in my room...come on." Ratchet escorted him to his room.

Megatron sat on a table strong enough for his weight while Ratchet ran a few scans...a few problems came up surprising Ratchet.

"By Primus."

"GIVE IT TO ME STRAIGHT DOCTOR! WHAT IS WRONG?" Megatron began to panic.

"Well for one thing...something in your processor is slowly corrupting it. What have you been in contact with that's not normal?" Ratchet asked.

"Nothing...I've been drinking regular energon and oil all the time. None of it has been tainted." Megatron shook his head.

"What do you dream about?"

"Death...despair...Princess Kenny." Megatron said.

"What was that last one?"

"I have no idea, but the point is...mabye the dreams are corrupting my mind...that and the mix of watching scary movies almost every night."

"Might I suggest laying off the movies for awhile?"

"Fine...but they're just so addicting."

Awhile later, Megatron was walking back home when he saw Bumblebee, Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave sparring with each other in turn-based combat. Both teams took turns taking shots at each other. Starscream chose to run at Bumblebee and swipe his claws but Bee blocked them. When Screamer backed up, Soundwave took a tentacle and gave a Shockwave a little taste of electricity. Shockwave transformed and fired a weak shot knocking Bee down.

"What the hell are you four doing?" Megatron asked.

"Playing real-life turn-based combat." Soundwave asked.

"Why?" Megatron asked.

"Because it's fun." Bee said sitting up.

"You've been playing "South Park: The Stick of Truth" haven't you?" Megatron asked.

"Yep." Starscream and Shockwave said at the same time.

"I see, well I'll leave ya'll to pummeling each other." Megatron transformed and flew off.

With him gone, Soundwave reminded Starscream of a past event.

"Hey Starscream, don't try using your old cursing ways to beat us." Soundwave said.

"What? Ugh, I told you I got rid of that habit after I nearly destroyed the neighborhood with it." Starscream rolled his optics.

"What happened?" Bee asked.

"Starscream was really mad at this mech and unleashed so much cursing he shot a burst of electricity so powerful it nearly leveled Iacon. Guy has got some anger issues that can kill ya." Shockwave said.

It was true, Starscream had a extremely large temper that he tried to keep under control. It has only happened once many years ago when Iacon was shakened by Starscream's profanity filled outburst and electricity blasts from his claws. It even made Megatron and Predaking piss their pelvic plating.

"I told you I got it under control. It only happened once!" Starscream snarled.

"Alright man!" Soundwave sighed.

"But we all must remember the gentleman's code: Never backfire on anyone's ball bearings." Shockwave said.

"Right!" The others agreed.

That night, Optimus was on his berth trying to sleep but was too busy thinking that Megatron would attack him tonight. Mabye he would try to stab him with his sword. Unfortunately, Megatron began to start having the bad dreams again...his optics began to glow purple. When he let out a moan, Optimus gasped.

"Oh no, not tonight." Optimus gasped.

Optimus could hear Megatron getting out of bed and sleepwalking down the hallway to his room. Optimus sat up and slid his battle mask on. When Megatron came to his doorway, his optics were open and dark purple. He had a wicked smile on his face. Yet he was still sleeping and unaware of what was going on.

"Megatron? Are you okay?" Optimus asked.

Megatron didn't say anything and instead advanced towards him moving like a zombie. Optimus ran towards Megatron to hit in the chest but Megatron blocked his attack and placed him in a headlock.

"AAAHHH! NO!" Optimus struggled against his brother.

Suddenly, Megatron bares his fangs and tried to bite into Optimus' neck but Optimus kicks Megatron's leg loosening his grip giving Optimus a chance to whack Megatron into a wall and take off running to Predaking's house.

"PREDAKING WAKE UP!" Optimus yelled.

"Predaking was still awake and opened his door to see Optimus running onto his porch.

"What's happening?" Predaking asked.

"Megatron is sleep-attacking again." Optimus said.

"Well why did you come to me?" Predaking asked.

"I can't face him like this alone...I need your help!" Optimus said.

"Hold on...I'll go get-"

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR PRINCESS PREDAKING!" Optimus snapped.

"Aw...alright let's do this." Predaking cracked his knuckles and extended his claws.

_**To be continued in the next episode...**_

_**End of episode 41.**_


	42. Episode 42: Hostile Sleeping Part 2

_**WARNING! RATING GOES UP FOR MASSIVE SWEARING! If you've seen the South Park movie and played South Park: The Stick of Truth, then you know where this is going. I went a little insane on this chapter...but I had no choice...it was soooooo tempting!**_

Episode 42: Hostile Sleeping Part 2

Megatron had followed Optimus over to Predaking's house where they stood on the sidewalk. Megatron stopped and stared at Predaking like he never seen him before.

"Just watch out, he tried to bite me...WHILE SLEEPING!" Optimus said.

"Oh I'll be the one biting HIM!" Predaking said and raced towards him.

Megatron and Predaking charged each other and Predaking tackled him. They went rolling on the ground in a tangle...however, Megatron fangs were in reach of Predaking's neck and bit him.

"RRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Predaking yelled in pain before his optics turned purple.

"PREDAKING WHAT HAPPENED?" Optimus asked.

Suddenly, Megatron and Predaking turned to him and stood up. Optimus realized Megatron had infected Predaking with his dream curse and now both Megatron and Predaking were in sleep-attack mode. Optimus gasped.

"Optimus...join us..." Predaking pointed a sharp claw at Optimus.

"SCRAP!" Optimus backed up.

Optimus transformed and raced away as fast as he could, he went so fast he nearly ran into Bumblebee, Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave who were talking by a fence.

"GUYS I NEED HELP!" Optimus panicked as he transformed.

"What's wrong Optimus?" Bee asked.

Megatron was sleep-attacking again and nearly bit me. I went to get help from Predaking but he got bit and now they're both after me in their sleep." Optimus explained.

"Don't worry we'll help." Shockwave assured.

"All that sparring may pay off, as long as Starscream-" Soundwave was cut off.

"IT WON'T HAPPEN DAMN IT!" Starscream yelled much to the others surprise.

Up the street, they could see Megatron and Predaking seemingly waiting for them. The four mechs walked up near them.

"I don't get it, why are they just standing there?" Bee asked.

"Wait a minute...I know what's happening!" Soundwave snapped his claws.

"TURN-BASED COMBAT!" The four cheered.

But they were surprised when Predaking yelled at Megatron. It looked like Megatron had became the boss fight instead of Predaking who began to order Megatron around.

"MEGATRON ATTACK!" Predaking ordered.

"BOSS FIGHT!" Shockwave yelled.

Megatron ran up to Starscream and tried to punch him but Starscream blocked the punch with his claws. Soundwave tried to grab Megatron with his tentacles and shocked him.

"MEGATRON USE THE ZOMBIE VOMIT!" Predaking ordered.

Megatron's face went green before throwing up blasts of purple vomit at Shockwave who jumped away. Shockwave ran up to Megatron, jumped and slammed Megatron on the head.

"SLASH THEM MEGATRON!" Predaking sneered.

Megatron took out his sword and ran at Bee who wacked it away and kicked Megatron right in the ball bearings but it didn't take much affect. Soundwave then deployed Lazerbeak who flew at Megatron firing but Megatron blocked all his shots. Megatron fired his zombie vomit again and hit Starscream who felt disgusted. Starscream angrily charged Megatron and swiped his claws at his chest making contact and injuring Megatron.

"AUGH! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Megatron yelled as his purple optics glowed.

"We need to wake him up." Bee said.

"KEEP FIGHTING! THIS IS SERIOUS!" Shockwave yelled.

Megatron charged Starscream and backhanded him a few feet away. Starscream groaned and rubbed his face. He could feel energon sliding down his chin. That did it, he was getting very mad.

"FOOLS! MEGATRON WILL TURN YOU ALL INTO SLEEPING ZOMBIES OF DEATH! AND I WILL RULE YOU ALL!" Predaking said laughing evily.

"Ugh, he had to watch scary movies and have bad dreams. This battle could last all night." Soundwave sighed.

"WHAT? ARE YOU FRAGGING KIDDING ME?" Came Starscream's angry voice.

Starscream was back on his feet with his head and wings shaking with rage. His optics were a deep shade of red and he gritted his teeth.

"Starscream you okay?" Bee asked.

"Oh scrap...BEE MOVE!" Soundwave tackled Bumblebee out of the way.

"IS THAT WHAT HE'S INFECTED BY? SOME STUPID...SLAGGING...MOVIES AND DREAMS? OF ALL THE FRAGGING THINGS TO BE FRAGGING INFECTED BY...IT'S THIS? AND YOU THINK I'M GOING TO BE DOING THIS ALL NIGHT?" Starscream yelled some more.

Starscream began to grow electricity around his body and his claws extended longer than usual. Megatron looked puzzled but Predaking looked unimpressed.

"MEGATRON! ATTACK!" Predaking commanded.

"NO FAIR...YOU CAN'T GO TWICE IN A ROW! IT'S OUR TURN!" Shockwave snapped.

Suddenly, Starscream unleashed a massive amount of profanity as the electricity circled around him. He floated a bit off the ground while the pressure lifted the other up a bit as well.

"STUPID, SLAGGING, MIND-FRAZZLING, S****Y, F*****G, PRIMUS DAMNING, WARLORD FAILING, ENERGON GUZZLING, B***H-ASS, **F*****G MOTHER F*****G F**K, F**K, DAMN, S**T, UNICRON F****R, BUCKET-F*****G-HEAD, SON OF A F*****G B***H OF F*****G ****PRIMUS F*****G DAMNING ASSHOLE!"**

"HE'S GONNA BLOW!" Shockwave yelled.

**_"PRIMUS DAMN IT!"_** Starscream finished.

_**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Starscream's claws extended to the length of his own arm and shot out a massive burst of electricity consuming Megatron whole and knocking Predaking away. A planet-shaking earthquake was made and the blast was enough to corrupt Megatron's mind and place him in stasis lock. When the smoke cleared, Starscream stood their panting. His claws shortening back to their normal length and his wings drooped. Bumblebee, Soundwave and Shockwave were on the ground covering their faces. Bumblebee looked up.

"Starscream...are you good?" Bee asked afraid to approach him.

Starscream's optics had went back to a lighter red but with a hint of malice. Megatron was defeated...but Predaking wasn't.

"I'm fine...for now..." Starscream panted.

"Now we just got to deal with Predaking." Shockwave said.

"NO! YOU DEFEATED MEGATRON! I should've expected as much, but now...YOU GOT TO DEAL WITH ME!" Predaking charged at the group.

"BOSS FIGHT 2!" Shockwave shouted.

Suddenly, he felt himself get yanked back by Optimus and Breakaway. Predaking struggled against their grips. Shockwave joined them and they held the Predacon back.

"ONE OF YOU MUST BREAK THE GENTLEMAN'S OATH!" Optimus yelled.

"WHAT? NO! WE CAN'T DO THAT!" Soundwave yelled.

"YOU HAVE TO!" Breakaway yelled.

"Well, I'm not doing it. You do it Bee." Soundwave said.

"Why me?" Bee asked.

"Because it's your destiny!" Starscream added.

"SINCE WHEN?"

"Since now before I attack you." Starscream sneered.

"Fine." Bee rolled his optics.

Bumblebee ran up to Predaking, turned around, and backfired on Predaking's pelvic area. A white flash engulfed the town and returned everything back to normal. Megatron and Predaking layed on the street defeated and the others cheered.

"YEAH!" They all yelled.

"Wow...that was fun." Bee said.

"Easy for you to say." Starscream groaned. "I got a processor-ache."

"Yeah, after all that cursing and possibly scaring all the readers, I don't see why not."

"STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" Shockwave face-palmed.

"Now...I believe there is one more thing to do." Optimus said.

Optimus went back to the house to trash all of Megatron's scary movies and made him watch when he woke up back to normal. The blast had scrambled Megatron's processor to the point he couldn't have any more bad dreams.

"Come on Optimus. I promise I won't watch them. I learned my lesson...come on we were asleep." Megatron whined.

"Oh no...no more...Primus you bit Predaking!"

"So?"

"I'm taking you to Ratchet later to get your processor scanned." Optimus sneered.

"Ugh, I'm sure I'm fine now...Predaking I don't know..." Megatron wondered.

Speaking of Predaking, after waking up, finding out what he did and letting his optics turn back to yellow, he was stuck with a blank stare at his friends.

"Predaking...what's wrong now?" Bee asked.

"..."

"Predaking?" Soundwave asked.

"..."

"Are you there?" Shockwave asked.

"..."

"I think we broke him." Starscream said.

Predaking closed his optics...then re-opened them now looking pissed.

"Screw you guys I'm going home." Predaking said pointing at his house and leaving.

"Yep we broke him." Soundwave said.

Then, Breakaway turned angrily to Bee who was confused.

"Breakaway why are you mad?" Bee asked.

Breakaway only gave Bee a look that meant he was in trouble.

"You're mad because I didn't invite you to play with us aren't ya?" Bee nervously chuckled.

Breakaway squinted his ice blue optics and slowly advanced towards Bee.

"SECRET BOSS FIGHT!" Shockwave yelled.

"SCRAP!" Bee yelled taking off running.

"GET BACK HERE!" Breakaway yelled chasing his brother down the street.

"So...what do you guys want to play now?" Soundwave asked.

"I don't know, what do you think Starscream?" Shockwave asked.

Starscream said nothing and flipped them off before going home leaving the two upset.

"That's our Starscream." Soundwave chuckled.

_**EVERYONE KNOWS IT STARSCREAM!**_

"That's me!" Starscream pointed to himself before closing his door.

_**End of episode 42.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	43. Episode 43: Brotherly Fights

_**This is based off of a chapter of one of my older stories and this will be a lot better than the old one. I have been waiting to write this for awhile now because I just wondered what would happen if Bumblebee and Breakaway got in a fight.**_

Episode 43: Brotherly Fights

Ever since they were little, Bumblebee and Breakaway had a love for sparring. It was Breakaway's way of helping to build up Bee's strength since he was weaker. They loved to fight with each other and were very competitive. Bumblebee has never actually defeated Breakaway before and would get angry when he loss. Several times he thought about challenging Breakaway to a real fight, but Breakaway would warn him that if Bumblebee ever tried to sucker-punch him or pull a painful prank on him...they were gonna have a battle. One morning over at Breakaway's house, the two were doing more sparring practice in the upstairs hallway. Bumblebee was trying hard to get the upper hand but Breakaway had him in a tight headlock.

"LET ME GO!" Bee yelled.

"Make me." Breakaway said.

Bumblebee kicked at Breakaway's legs but the large seeker didn't feel much pain.

"You should tap out." Breakaway suggested.

"OW! AAH! FINE, I GIVE!" Bee yelled slapping Breakaway's arms.

Breakaway shoved Bee to the ground and cheered.

"I always win Bee. Remember that!" Breakaway said preparing to leave to his bedroom.

But Bumblebee had other ideas. He was getting very sick of losing to his brother. He wanted to beat him at least once. He remembered that seekers can get mad easily if you touch, pull or make fun of their wings. They were extremely sensitive just like a grounder's doorwings. Breakaway's were huge and Bumblebee remembered the last time he tugged on them, he ended up with a black eye.

"You're not winning today Breakaway." Bee sneered getting up and racing to his brother.

Breakaway was about to enter his room when Bumblebee grabbed his wings, yanked him back and kicked him forwards. Breakaway fell to the floor face-first while Bee laughed.

"Looks like the tables have been turned." Bee said.

But Breakaway wasn't laughing...he was pissed. As he got up his wings began to shake with anger.

"Did you just do what I think you did?" Breakaway's voice was deeper.

"Yep, I'm not finished with you. What do ya say...round 2?" Bee asked.

Breakaway's claws flexed and his anger rose. He turned to Bee and growled.

"I told you to never yank on my wings, THEY'RE SENSITIVE!" Breakaway snarled.

"Consider it payback for you always beating me." Bee snapped back.

"How would you like it if I did this?" Breakaway lunged at Bee.

Bumblebee was forced around and the seeker yanked on Bee's doorwings before tossing him into a wall. Bumblebee growled in pain...now he was angry at Breakaway.

"Doesn't feel so good now does it?" Breakaway sneered coming up to Bee.

Bumblebee angrily shot up and punched Breakaway in his muzzle. In retaliation, Breakaway clawed Bumblebee in the face making him yelp.

"YOU JUST CLAWED ME! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Bee yelled rubbing his face.

"YEAH I CAN! AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN!" Breakaway yelled back.

Both were furious with each other and ready to fight for real. With nothing else to lose, Bumblebee charged Breakaway and tackled the seeker to the ground triggering a massive brawl. They rolled around like wild animals punching and kicking each other with no mercy whatsoever. After a few more minutes of wrestling, Bumblebee escaped and ran into Breakaway's room with the enraged seeker right behind him. Bumblebee jumped on his bed and started to grab empty little boxes and books and throw them at Breakaway.

"EAT THIS BREAKAWAY!" Bee yelled throwing the books and boxes.

"OW! OW! STOP DOING THAT!" Breakaway yelled.

When Bumblebee ran out of things to throw, Breakaway lunged at him but Bee jumped over him and ran out of the room. Breakaway landed on his bed but quickly got up and chased Bee. The grounder ran into the spare bedroom only to find that nothing was in there except a computer. Without warning, Breakaway grabbed Bumblebee in a headlock again. Bumblebee backed Breakaway into a wall cracking it giving Bee a chance to jump away.

"AAHH MY WINGS!" Breakaway yelped.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT!" Bee teased.

"GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Breakaway clenched his fists tightly.

Breakaway lunged and punched Bee in the face hard enough to send him flying into the bathroom and fall into the tub. Breakaway quickly rushed in and turned on the hot water burning Bee quickly.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Bee screamed.

He quickly took the plunger beside the tub and jabbed it into Breakaway's face. Distracted, Bumblebee took the shower head off and sprayed Breakaway with the water. Breakaway got the plunger off and whacked Bee with it knocking him out of the tub. Breakaway picked Bee up and dunked his head in the toilet and flushed.

"AAAHHHH! GET ME OUT!" Bee yelled struggling.

He lifted a leg kicking Breakaway right in the crotch. Distracted again, Bumblebee raced out of the bathroom and towards the stairs where tried to figure out where to hide. Of course there was no time when he saw Breakaway running at him full speed and he tackled Bee down the stairs rolling into a big ball of metal. When they reached the bottom and entered the living room, Breakaway grabbed the pillows on his couch and used them as shields when Bumblebee tried to punch him. Bee grabbed at one of the pillows starting a tug-o-war for a brief moment before Bumblebee got a hold of one and smacked Breakaway out of the way and run into the kitchen.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Breakaway yelled grabbing Bee from behind.

Breakaway flung Bee into the kitchen table breaking it before grabbing a broom and attempted to smack Bee over the head with it. Bumblebee rolled out of the way and dodged a few more swipes before grabbing an energon cube from the fridge and dumping it on his brother.

"AARRGGHHH! YOU'RE DEAD!" Breakaway yelled.

He went to punch Bee but missed and Bee punched Breakaway into the basement door making the seeker tumble down the stairs. Bumblebee stood at the top of the stairs watching Breakaway get up. Breakaway motioned for Bumblebee to come down but Bee backed up.

"WHAT'S WRONG BEE? TOO SCARED TO FIGHT ME NOW?" Breakaway teased.

But Breakaway was horrified to hear the sound of transforming and an engine getting louder. Suddenly, Bumblebee comes flying down the stairs in vehicle mode. Breakaway quickly transformed and flew up to the ceiling so Bee couldn't get to him. Bumblebee ended up running into some more couches and stopped.

"WHERE ARE YOU BREAKAWAY?"

"RIGHT HERE!"

Bumblebee turned around to see Breakaway still in jet mode racing at him. Bumblebee transformed ready to jump over him but it would be a mistake when Breakaway was quick enough to knock Bee into a wall. Bumblebee groaned in pain and rubbed his back as Breakaway transformed and approached him menacingly. Bumblebee squinted his optics when he suddenly-

_**PAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRPPPPP!**_

Bumblebee backfired from nervousness. It wasn't like when he backfired on Predaking to save the town, this one was just embarrassing. Breakaway's optics widened before he broke into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE!" Breakaway pointed and laughed at him.

Bumblebee transformed and rammed Breakaway into another wall. Bumblebee backed off letting Breakaway fall on the ground...defeated. Bumblebee transformed and panted heavily. Breakaway held up a hand to stop the fight and panted as well. Bumblebee fell to his knees and slapped his brother on the shoulder.

"That got...out of hand." Bee said.

"Yeah...you won...at last." Breakaway panted sitting up.

They both sat against the wall letting their cooling fans kick in and examining their many dents and scratches.

"You okay?" Bee asked.

"I'm good, you?" Breakaway asked.

"Yeah...look I'm sorry for starting this...I was just mad at you always beating me."

"It's okay. I'm sorry if I'm too hard on ya. But you got to admit it was fun."

"It was. Bring it in." Bee stretched out his arms.

The two hugged showing there was no hard feelings and they still loved each other. Bumblebee was glad his brother was around to help him become stronger...and it really paid off today...that...and now he had to deal with a processor-ache for the rest of the day.

_**End of episode 43.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	44. Episode 44: Vehicon Hassle

Episode 44: Vehicon Hassle

For the past two weeks, there has been a series of crimes on the highways at night. Many big rig mechs have been robbed during the middle of their trips. Even Ultra Magnus was robbed just the previous night. All of the robberies have been made by the Vehicons. The troublemakers were getting tired of the constant torture and hate they got from the other side of Iacon and this was a way of showing their hatred towards them.

One day, Sideswipe and Sideways were racing down the back-roads of Iacon seeing who was the fastest. They were currently neck and neck.

"Give up Sideswipe, you got nothing on this mech." Sideways teased.

"No way, I never give up in racing...I'm the fastest out of my group after all." Sideswipe said moving ahead a bit.

As they rounded a bend, they suddenly had to screech to a halt when four vehicons stood in the middle of road blocking their path. Sideswipe and Sideways transform and slide a few feet forwards nearly hitting the Vehicons who are seemingly angry.

"What are you doing in the middle of the road we almost ran into you." Sideswipe growled.

But the Vehicons didn't say anything.

"Uh hello? The road...is for driving...not parking." Sideways explained as if they were dumb.

"We heard you the first time pal." One of the Vehicon spoke.

"Yeah, we didn't know you owned this road." Another Vehicon sneered.

"He-he, owned, he-he." A third Vehicon chuckled.

"You shouldn't mind us, we're just here around your side of town...you know tearing things up a bit." A fourth one explained.

"Not on our watch slaggers. You don't belong around here." Sideswipe said.

"Yeah, get lost before you get scrapped." Sideways threatened.

"Two against four? You should really think about this." One of the Vehicons warned cracking his knuckles.

"Oh we already did." Sideswipe readied his swords.

Later, Optimus was talking to Shockwave and Grimlock about his next load he had to haul when Sideways and Sideswipe showed up with several dents.

"What happened to you two?" Shockwave asked.

"We took care of a few annoying Vehicons. They're really trying to disturb this side of Iacon." Sideswipe said wiping his mouth that was stained with energon.

"Yeah, you better be careful Optimus, highway robbery has increased lately." Sideways warned.

"Don't worry, I think I have a plan." Optimus smirked.

"Me Grimlock hope it's good." The Dinobot worried.

That night, Optimus was getting ready for his next run, he had not run into any Vehicons yet but figured they would find him soon. Megatron was slightly concerned about this plan of his.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Megatron asked.

"Of course...this will work." Optimus assured.

Optimus had recruited Shockwave, Grimlock and Ironhide to come with him just in case. They all agreed that no one would be robbing Optimus tonight. An hour later, Optimus has raced onto the highway hauling his latest load. Ironhide stayed in front of Optimus while Shockwave and Grimlock hid inside the trailer with the large crates full of valuable weapons, body parts and even some spy equipment. So far, there were no signs of Vehicons.

"I don't know Optimus, I guess the Vehicons didn't feeling like robbing tonight." Ironhide said.

"We'll see Ironhide, don't jinx it." Optimus said.

Another hour later...Optimus began to feel sleepy. Ironhide groaned.

"How does this guy get paid as much as he does for sleeping on the job?" Ironhide asked himself.

When Optimus hits the railing on a bridge, he jolts violently left nearly pit maneuvering Ironhide.

"OPTIMUS WATCH IT!"

"Sorry."

Just then, they hear what sounded like several Vehicons racing towards Optimus. There were 7 Vehicons ready to pull off the next heist. Ironhide sped up a bit so the Vehicons didn't think he was with Optimus. Two of the Vehicons rolled up to the front of Optimus seeing he was going to sleep.

"Heh, dumb big rigs. Always falling asleep on the job." One of them said.

"Heck yeah, now let's get him uncoupled." The other said pulling back to the coupling.

"Not tonight boys." Ironhide growled.

He changed lanes and backed into one of them denting both their bumpers.

"OW! WHAT THE-" The Vehicon gasped.

The Vehicon tried to ram Ironhide but missed and hit Optimus who barely felt it.

"KEEP HIM BUSY!" The other Vehicon said transforming and going for the coupling.

While Ironhide and the Vehicon fought in alt. mode, the other five Vehicons were trying to get the door of the trailer opened. When they did, they began to look around and shut the door so no one behind them could see the heist. They did not notice Shockwave and Grimlock hiding way in the back.

"Score...look at these weapons." One of the said pulling two out.

"Just be careful not to let them go off." Another said.

"Yeah, we nearly got caught last time when we did that." A third said.

"Ugh, can they get this trailer unhooked already? What's taking them?" A fourth asked.

_**THOOM!**_

"What was that?" The fifth one asked.

Outside, Ironhide had rammed the Vehicon off the road. The other Vehicon was knocked off when Optimus swerved left again trying to stay awake. Ironhide threw him off the road while trying to keep Optimus from hitting him. Meanwhile inside, the five Vehicons were getting awfully close to danger.

"Hey guys, I think I see something behind these crates." One of them said.

"What is it?" Another asked.

"YOUR DOOM!" Came the voice of Grimlock.

He and Shockwave burst out of hiding and surprised the Vehicons.

"YOU GUYS ARE NOT STEALING ANYTHING TONIGHT!" Shockwave snarled.

"YEAH! ME GRIMLOCK KICK SOME VEHICON BUTT!" Grimlock bashed his fists together.

"BRING IT!" One Vehicon yelled as the others got in a fighting stance willing to fight for this stuff.

Outside the trailer, Ironhide noticed the trailer shaking and the sounds of fighting could be heard. Several dents were made in the sides and ceiling of the trailer shaped like Vehicon heads, fists and even Grimlock's dino head. The fight got so intense that the coupling eventually snapped releasing from Optimus who ended up swerving and falling on his side. The trailer skidded to a stop where Ironhide went to open the door and jumped out of the way when the Vehicons came flying out and landing outside. Shockwave and Grimlock exited the trailer satisfied with only a few dents and scratches.

"Well that was fun." Shockwave said.

"Me Grimlock say we should do this more often." Grimlock said.

"Did anything get damaged?" Ironhide asked looking inside the heavily dented trailer.

"Not...much..." Grimlock rubbed the back of his head.

Optimus transformed and walked over to the badly beaten Vehicons who were getting up angry that they had failed.

"WE'VE NEVER FAILED A HEIST!" A Vehicon yelled.

"YEAH WELL YOU JUST DID!" Ironhide said stepping up.

The Vehicons were so mad that one of them actually had the ball bearings to get up in Ironhide's face.

"You guys think your side of Iacon is so good don't ya?" The Vehicon said.

"You bet it is...and there's no room for you slaggers." Ironhide retorted.

"You won tonight...but this isn't over. We'll be back with even more Vehicons...we'll get you back for this someday." The Vehicon promised.

"DO IT! WE DARE YOU! YOU START ANYTHING WITH US AND WE'LL SCRAP YOU ALL!" Ironhide challenged.

This surprised the other Vehicons but they growled. Of course they were too weak from their scuffle with Shockwave and Grimlock to try anything else tonight.

"Yeah...we'll see." The Vehicon turned to his friends. "Let's go!"

The Vehicons took one last look at Ironhide before leaving for good. Ironhide knew they were smart enough to not start a crazy war with them...the Vehicons would be outnumbered and be less powerful. But knowing Vehicons...they were willing to try anything to get revenge. Optimus placed a hand on Ironhide's shoulder.

"That's enough old friend." Optimus smiled.

Ironhide smiled back. He had his friend's back no matter what they went through.

_**End of episode 44.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	45. Episode 45: Strongest Hauler

_**Lugnut and Blitzwing will debute in this episode and will probably be the only characters I use from Animated. **_

Episode 45: Strongest Hauler

One morning over where Optimus worked, he, Magnus, Ironhide, Warpath and Shockwave were talking. There was news of a new flyer coming in to help around the business. The grounders wondered why they needed a flyer for these jobs.

"This guy better be good." Ironhide groaned.

"I know, or we'll kick him out quickly." Warpath said.

They eventually see what looked like a bomber plane and another jet coming in fast. The others wondered why there were two of them. They weren't expecting two. They transformed mid-air and landed next to the grounders. The bomber jet was very large and had one optic like Shockwave. The other was smaller and looked a bit awkward...but that was not all.

"Who are you two?" Magnus asked.

"I am Lugnut, the biggest and most powerful flyer on Cybertron." Lugnut said proudly.

"Apparently he hasn't met a Predacon." Warpath whispered.

"And I am Blitzwing, Lugnut's best friend. I'm just here to look around." Icy Blitzwing said.

Blitzwing faced suddenly turned to look like a scary face of a pumpkin.

"GOING DOWN TO IACON, GONNA HAVE MYSELF A TIME!" Random Blitzwing sung.

Then his faced changed again to a red face with a red visor.

"YOU GUYS HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" Hothead Blitzwing roared.

"Oooookay." Ironhide said feeling uncomfortable.

"We assure you Lugnut that we have been doing these jobs for years...we don't need help." Optimus scoffed.

"I can do this all on my own. I bet I could pull those three trailer into the sky myself." Lugnut pointed to the three empty trailers nearbye.

The grounders look at each other before they start laughing making Lugnut angry.

"I'LL SHOW YOU GUYS!" Lugnut growled.

"Please don't...you'll embarrass youerself." Shockwave chuckled.

Lugnut walks over and becomes optic-to-optic with Shockwave.

"I NEVER EMBARASS MYSELF!" Lugnut yelled.

"HEY WATCH WHO YOUR YELLING AT!" Shockwave yelled back.

Magnus broke them up and moved Shockwave over to the others so he'd be out of the way.

"Lugnut you should know that Optimus here is the best when it comes to pulling." Ironhide said.

"Yeah, he's pulled 4 trailers full of heavy crates." Magnus said.

"Yeah, and you're made for flying not driving." Warpath shook his head.

Lugnut ignored them and went to couple the trailers together. The others stood by snickering...even Blitzwing.

"I don't think that's a good idea Lugnut." Ice Blitzwing warned.

"DON'T BE A P***Y!" Hothead Blitzwing yelled.

"HAVE AS MUCH FUN AS YOU CAN!" Random Blitzwing yelled.

Lugnut transformed, coupled to the trailers and attempted to pull up into the sky. He tugged...and tugged...and tugged...and...well you get the picture.

"It's not working!" Warpath teased.

"Stop while you have the chance before you hurt yourself." Ironhide warned.

"He's gonna hurt himself." Shockwave sighed.

Lugnut pulled so hard that the coupling snapped and he shot up high into the air alone.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lugnut yelled.

He tried to gain control but the dim-witted mech ended up turning into a nose-dive and dropped like a bomb. Warpath counted down.

"3...2...1..."

_**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

As soon as he hits the ground he made a giant explosion half the size of a nuke. The grounders and Blitzwing could see smoke bellowing from him. He had landed about 2 blocks down from the company.

"Yep, knew that was going to happen." Ice Blitzwing said.

Though faintly, Lugnut could hear the sounds of the others laughing. Later, Lugnut had to be treated in the hospital for a whole week while Blitzwing was forced to do his jobs. He grumbled as Hothead while he lifted heavy boxes and parts into different trailers.

"How's the work Blitzwing?" Optimus asked.

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" Hothead Blitzwing sneered.

"I DON'T KNOW ABOUT HOTHEAD BUT I'M HAVING FUN SORTING!" Random Blitzwing yelled excitedly.

"And what does your "Icy" personality think?" Optimus asked.

"Honestly...it's not that bad." Icy Blitzwing admitted.

"HAH! TWO AGAINST ONE!" Random Blitzwing giggled.

_**End of episode 45.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	46. Episode 46: High Tide

Episode 46: High Tide

Sideswipe and Ironhide were walking around a construction site where a new bank was being built. Guarding the bank was a brick wall that had just been put up. Right now the Construticons were on break so Ironhide and Sideswipe snuck in to check it out. Currently, Sideswipe was bragging to Ironhide about how he had beaten this group of racers so easily.

"I'm telling you, I went so fast you couldn't even see my blur." Sideswipe said.

"Sure you did." Ironhide rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you could go a lot faster if you were to do something about those big exhaust pipes on your back, are you trying to be Optimus?" Sideswipe joked.

Ironhide grabbed Sideswipe by his chest and held him close to his face.

"Want me to break your face?" Ironhide threatened.

"I'm good!" Sideswipe held his arms up.

Ironhide sat him back down and groaned.

"You'll never be as fast as some mechs around here you know." Ironhide said.

"Oh yeah, I bet none of them can stop as fast as I can. Once I won the race I skidded to an immediate stop right at the end of an intersection." Sideswipe bragged.

Sideswipe transformed and revved his engine loudly. He backed up a few feet behind Ironhide and sped forward.

"Just like this."

Sideswipe raced towards the bank but failed to stop in time and hit a cone, smashed through a gate, bolted down a bank, and crashed straight into the brick wall where he abruptly stopped busting his engine. Ironhide at first was wide-opticed...but then burst into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What a display!" Ironhide clapped.

Sideswipe groaned in pain and was angry for being laughed at. He was even more mad that he had to see a doctor for his engine...otherwise, no more racing in alt. mode for him. He transformed and stared lazers into Ironhide's optics.

"You could've at least HELP!" Sideswipe growled.

"Sorry got to run, the Constructicons are coming back." Ironhide said running away.

"WHAT!" Sideswipe gasped.

"HEY YOU!" One of the Constructicons sneered.

"Uh-oh."

That evening, Sideswipe talked with Jazz about what happened earlier. The Construticons had beaten him up but he escaped not soon after they jumped him. Jazz had to hold back his laughter from Sideswipe's two black eyes and energon-stained mouth. He had luckily gotten his engine fixed.

"So...do you plan on getting him back?" Jazz asked.

"Hell yeah, I think I got just the plan." Sideswipe said.

"Ooh what!" Jazz asked.

Sideswipe explained the plan to Jazz. Tonight, Ironhide was supposed help Optimus with a load and carry a small trailer to the supply store which was on the other side of town. During high tide, the Iacon river would flood a large section of road and nobody could use it. But Ironhide didn't know this...that and he wouldn't care. Jazz found Ironhide watching some mechs load up the trailer.

"Yo 'Hide, got a minute?" Jazz asked.

"Sure, what's up!" Ironhide asked.

"I would suggest taking the road along the Iacon river, it's much faster, many people use it more...plus I heard the Constructicons are going to help repave the other road tomorrow." Jazz suggested.

"Oh alright, I'll remember." Ironhide played right into the plan.

Jazz left snickering knowing Sideswipe would be pleased. When Ironhide left that night, he took the path near the Iacon river not knowing the dangerous high tide. To add to that, it was getting very foggy. Ironhide made sure his headlights were as bright as they could be.

"Man, what's with all this fog?" Ironhide wondered.

The trailer was pretty heavy so he'd have to make sure he stops at the right times. As he got closer to the Iacon river...he at first didn't see the high tide signal placed beside the road. But by the time he did, it was too late.

"Uh-oh!" Ironhide said.

Ironhide put on his brakes but the trailer pushed him forwards. The water had risen over the road covering it and Ironhide feared the worst. With a giant splash, Ironhide accidently dunked himself right in going underwater for a least 7 seconds before surfacing still in alt. mode. Water sprayed out of his exhaust pipes and he groaned. He was trapped in the water and even worse, trapped in vehicle mode.

"Oh great...just great...high tide..." Ironhide growled.

Suddenly he heard laughter, he looked on the other side of the road to see Sideswipe standing there laughing at him.

"What a display." Sideswipe copied Ironhide.

"SIDESWIPE YOU SLAGGER GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Ironhide demanded.

"Sorry, gonna have to wait until low tide...guess that means I'll see you in the morning." Sideswipe said.

Ironhide let a roar but couldn't be taken seriously in alt. mode. The next morning over by the supply store, Sideswipe and Jazz watched as Ironhide was towed in by Optimus who was giggling. He put down Ironhide and left. Ironhide was soaking wet and dirty from more junk being thrown in the river. He transformed with fire burning in his optics.

"So Ironhide, how was your swim?" Sideswipe teased.

Ironhide stormed over to him and was about to lunge when he suddenly smirked.

"You got me back kid, that took circuits." Ironhide laughed.

"Eh well, just don't laugh at me again when I have an accident." Sideswipe said.

"Oh no worries." Ironhide shook his head.

"So...we're cool?"

"Yeah...for now." Ironhide said walking away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sideswipe wondered.

Suddenly, Ironhide purposely shot the remaining water in his exhaust pipes knocking Sideswipe down with the large amount of dirty water.

"UGH! SICK!" Sideswipe groaned.

"Dude, next time Ironhide laughs at you...just take it." Jazz sighed.

"Noted."

_**End of episode 46.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	47. Episode 47: Smell Of Destruction

Episode 47: Smell Of Destruction

There was a family that lived near Predaking's house that always had the smell of fresh energon, oil and other cybertronian foods. Predaking loved to walk by the house and see that the window was open letting out all the sweet smells. He wished he knew that family and wondered just what was their secret. He had to resist the urge to charge the window just to look inside. One morning, he was talking to Shockwave about the family.

"I'm telling you Shockwave, I really need to know what makes their food smell so good." Predaking licked his lips.

"Predaking don't do anything stupid. I agree the smells are glorious but it would be logical not to just run over there and ask them. That would be very awkward." Shockwave informed him.

"Relax, I'm not that worried about it." Predaking waved a hand.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...yeah...pretty sure...yeah..." Predaking's optics grew in thought.

"PREDAKING!" Shockwave shook Predaking out of his thoughts.

"Don't worry Shockwave. I'm not some immature sparkling." Predaking shook his head leaving.

"You act like one." Shockwave grumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"NOTHING!"

Predaking was starting to get even more obsessed with wanting to get a taste of their food. He laid on his large berth, claws clenched into fists deep in thought.

"I must do something. I must know...I can now smell those sweet smells seeping into my own house...and room. But what?" Predaking wondered.

Then he had an idea...a plan that couldn't fail if he was careful. Awhile later, Predaking watched as the family left the house for a bit. Predaking saw his chance to run over, made sure none of his friends were around, and tried to pry open the window without breaking it. While trying to get it open, he looked in and saw a lot of oil cakes, energon cubes, large oil cans and other energon goodies stacked on the table in the dining room. The smell was hypnotizing Predaking to the point he'd do anything to get in. Not thinking, he drew a large circle with a claw and popped out a hole for him to get through. He looked around the dining room to pick out certain goodies he should steal.

"Wow...so many good things...so little time." Predaking said wiggling his claws.

"PREDAKING!" Came a familiar voice.

There was Shockwave right by the window shaking his head. Predaking knew he was caught.

"Oh...hey Shockwave...just keeping the house safe until they return." Predaking lied.

"Are you serious? I knew you couldn't control your excitement. You really would resort to breaking into other people's homes?" Shockwave said.

"What do you expect? I'm a Predacon, crazy, hyper, and dangerous, I can't just ignore the smells of this stuff." Predaking argued with him.

"The rest of us could. And apparently DarkSteel and SkyLnx could control themselves too. I don't see them acting crazy over this." Shockwave noted.

Predaking thought this would be one of those times they would actually come running over but they never did which upset him. Now he didn't have anyone to fight with over this stuff. He sighed.

"Fine, I'll just go and try to block out the smells." Predaking rolled his optics and grumbled.

Shockwave nodded thinking he won this...but as he watched the beast walk towards his house, Predaking stopped.

"AH SCREW IT! I MUST HAVE THEM!" Predaking transformed and raced back down the street.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Shockwave screamed jumping out of the way.

Predaking ran faster and faster towards the house. He couldn't resist any longer...he had to get back into that house. His tail wagged like a dog and his optics were wide open. As he turned onto the sidewalk of the house, he suddenly had a abrupt flash of sanity realizing the dangerous aftermath and tried to stop himself. But unfortunately, with a giant smash, Predaking totaled the front of the house and it rocked. Shockwave cringed at the impact but was now horrified.

"Scrap." Shockwave face-palmed.

The whole front half of the house was gone. All the energon goodies, oil and energon were ruined and most of it splattered all over Predaking's face who whined with disappointment as debris fell on him as well. Shockwave's optic grew when the family returned to find their house destroyed. But it wasn't the house they were worried about. The mother, father, and two kids noticed all their food was destroyed. The mother kicked Predaking in the face.

"YOU MISERABLE PREDACON, JUST LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO OUR FOOD! NOW I HAVE TO MAKE SOME MORE!" The mother shouted.

She slammed the door to the kitchen, more debris fell on Predaking who just thought of something.

_"Are you kidding me? The house is destroyed and you're worried about this stuff?"_ Predaking growled.

He licked off some of the oil cakes but received a horrible taste in his mouth.

_"UGH! WHAT DID THEY PUT IN THIS? IS THIS WHAT SMELLED SO GOOD? I'VE BEEN FOOLED!"_ Predaking snarled.

Predaking backed out of the house, transformed, and turned to Shockwave.

"Shockwave, I'm going to go home and wash my mouth with soap...then take a nap." Predaking said before leaving.

Shockwave just stood there dumbfounded about the whole situation. Apparently the family was dumb and what smelled so good tasted so bad. It was so illogical that Shockwave nearly crashed.

"Too...much...illogical events. Must recharge...must do logical things...must..." Shockwave rubbed his head in pain.

The mother came back and threw a frying pan at Shockwave who groaned in relief.

"I needed that! Thank you!" Shockwave said leaving for home.

**_End of episode 47._**

**_To be continued..._**


	48. Episode 48: Invader Whirl

_**Whirl will debut in this episode and he is an Autobot from G1/IDW. And also Blackout and Grindor will debut from the movies. By the way everyone, I have to say that episode 50 will be the final episode probably until the summer. I want to work on other stories as well...that and I'm starting to run out of good ideas. The next story will become a two-parter that will end the series for now. It's nothing really special...but I wanted to put the story in before I end it so...hope you enjoy this episode and the last two-parter.**_

Episode 48: Invader Whirl

While crime was common on the streets...crime in the air was a different story. In Iacon there were no seeker enforcers except for Depth Charge. But trouble had started to appear up the sky such as blasting seekers, dogfights, and especially clipping wings. Depth Charge couldn't solve every problem that happened...he felt alone. Starscream, Breakaway, Dreadwing, SkyQuake, Megatron, Soundwave, Swoop and the Predacons felt uneasy about flying around these days. And so...they felt better walking wherever they needed to go. The enforcers started to believe they needed to bring in some flying enforcers. One night, Depth Charge walked around with Barricade as they patrolled the area around the police station.

"Hopefully soon we'll get more flyers." Depth Charge sighed.

"It's weird how we only have grounders in the first place." Barricade wondered.

"Yeah...mabye flyers don't like being enforcers."

"There isn't much crime in the air...it seems harder to do so."

"Really?"

"Yeah...but don't worry, I'm sure something will change soon."

"I hope you're right. Hey look!"

Depth Charge pointed out a flyer that was looking around suspiciously by the station. The mech had moved into town a few weeks ago and had just gotten out of jail for being involved in several gang-related brawls two days ago. His name was Whirl and was a large troublemaker like Rampage. He used to have regular hands but after an accident had them replaced with sharp pincers. He also had a little history with Depth Charge which involved Whirl picking a fight with him and losing terribly before being sent off to jail.

"Whirl, I see you're out of jail." Depth Charge said making Whirl jump.

"Depth Charge, it's been awhile. As you can see I'm out of jail again." Whirl said. "Though I didn't expect to see you again."

"What are you doing around here?" Depth Charge asked.

"Just getting tired of my old town, been in fights with almost everybody there. Time to start some here." Whirl snapped his pincers.

"You better not start anything with me after what happened the first time." Depth Charge reminded him.

"You got lucky!"

Depth Charge growled before shoving Whirl into the wall. Barricade was ready to separate them.

"You only got some cheap shots in, there was nothing lucky about it. And I'll personally beat your ass again if I catch you causing trouble around here...especially to my friends." Depth Charge vowed.

"Whatever!" Whirl pushed himself away from Depth Charge and left.

Once he was gone, Depth Charge grumbled.

"Slagger."

"Come on Depth Charge, I just got word about some new enforcers coming in...flyers." Barricade informed him.

The next morning, Barricade and Depth Charge waited outside the police station as they saw large military helicopters coming in. They looked very identical to each other, mabye they were related. When they transformed, they were revealed to be the biggest enforcers around.

"Whoa, you guys are huge, what are your names?" Barricade asked.

"I'm Blackout."

"I'm Grindor."

"We're twins!" They both said together.

Twins? That was pretty rare around these parts. Blackout and Grindor may be large, but they are still pretty fast and pack a powerful punch. Together, they are definitely a force to be reckoned with.

"We hope you two can help us out, there has been an increase in crime in the skies. Many of our friends are too scared to go up there." Depth Charge informed them.

"Oh there will quickly be a decrease once we're through." Blackout promised.

"Yeah, let's begin to search." Grindor said.

The two transformed and raced into the sky ready to begin work. As two weeks go by, the trouble had indeed began to decrease. More mechs were being put in jail. But Depth Charge wasn't happy. He worried about the ground where Whirl could be committing more crimes. But he could not find him, mabye Whirl had moved on again...that would be better. He began to ask the others if they had seen him but they didn't. Starscream and Soundwave would say Whirl was never in the air at all.

"We'd let you know if we saw him." Soundwave said.

"Yeah, but he probably skipped town. I bet he found out that many different types of Cybertronians live around here." Starscream chuckled.

"We'll see." Depth Charge sighed.

However, over at Waspinator's mansion, Whirl was sneaking around there wondering if there could be anything to steal. He was pretty good at sneaking into places and thought this wouldn't be hard. Even though Waspinator and Rampage were inside. He saw a window was open and easily got inside. He had overheard from a few mechs about how Waspinator got the house in the first place. Inside was a ton of expensive items and furniture. But Whirl had planned to steal all of Waspinator's money. He decided to check the bedroom.

"He-he, this should be quick and easy. I have yet to hear them anywhere near my location." Whirl felt proud.

But he was confused as to why Waspinator kept his door locked when he was in the house. Whirl tried to push on the door and break the doorknob but he failed.

"Blasted thing, guess I'm gonna have to shoot it down. It will make a lot of noise but...WHO CARES!"

Whirl powered up the guns on his chest and was about to fire when he heard a primal growl. He turned to see Rampage standing there not happy.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Rampage demanded an answer.

"None of your business, I suggest you open this door and hand me all the money before I blast you." Whirl threatened.

"Blast me? You think that will stop me? I've been blasted, smashed, beaten, thrown, you name it. Nothing stops this Predacon...and surely you've heard of me." Rampage squinted his optics.

"Yes...Rampage...who turned good...shame." Whirl shook his head.

"Look copter, I suggest you leave right now." Rampage got close.

"Oh I'll leave...when I get WHAT I WANT!" Whirl slammed Rampage into a wall hard before blasting the door open.

Rampage rushed inside and began to grapple with Whirl back outside. As they wrestled in the hallway, Waspinator, who had heard the noise, ran towards them and slammed Whirl into the wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN WAZZZPINATOR'S MANSION?" Waspinator snarled.

"So you must be Waspinator. I was expecting someone bigger and more threatening." Whirl chuckled.

"LISTEN YOU, WAZZZPINATOR WILL KICK YOUR ASS UP AND DOWN THIS HALLWAY!"

"You can't beat me!"

"OH YEAH, WAZZSPINATOR PUMMELED RAMPAGE AND DEPTH CHARGE NOT TOO LONG AGO! WAZZPINATOR CAN TAKE YOU!"

Whirl was shocked at this news...this guy beat them? Before he could say anything, his vision was blocked by a green clawed fist crashing into him knocking him out a window. Whirl transformed and attempted to escape but Blackout and Grindor just so happened to be flying by.

"THERE HE IS!"

"SHOOT HIM!"

Blackout fired at Whirl and shot him down. It happened so quick that Whirl couldn't process what was going on. Blackout and Grindor surrounded him.

"We finally caught you Whirl." Blackout said.

"We knew you would be up to something." Grindor said.

"LUCK! YOU HEAR ME? LUCK!" Whirl yelled angrily.

Blackout was about to knock him out when Waspinator suddenly jumped into view and pummeled Whirl. The pummeling went on for another minute before Grindor pulled him away. Later, Depth Charge was happy to see Whirl be put back in jail for a week, mabye afterwards he'd leave quickly. He met up with Barricade and the twins.

"Things are finally back to normal." Depth Charge said.

"You're telling me, thanks guys." Barricade looked at the twins.

"Hey it's our job." Blackout said.

"Yeah, wonder what's next for us." Grindor wondered.

They all watched as many seekers poured into the skies happy that it was safe again.

_**End of episode 48.**_

_**To be continued...**_

_**Remember, the next story will be a two-parter and episode 50 will be the final episode for now.**_


	49. Episode 49: Ravage's Journey Part 1

_**Here we are folks...the final two episodes of the Iacon Legends...for now. Ravage will debut here obviously because of the title. Hope you all enjoy these two episodes I've been waiting to write for awhile now.**_

Episode 49: Ravage's Journey Part 1

One morning, Soundwave awoke ready for another day full of bizarre antics with his friends. Of course what he thought was going to be a good day would turn into something even more strange. He yawned as he went outside the get the mail. Most of it was junk, but the last one was a letter...a letter from an old friend. Soundwave's visor cocked to the side curious. As he looked at the name in the corner, his slim claws began to shake.

"It's him...but...it's really him!" Soundwave said excited.

He ran back inside to his room and jumped onto his berth. He eagerly began to read the letter.

_"Dear Soundwave, I'm retiring from working around the military and have decided to come back to you. I hope you've been having fun without me all these years. You were always on my mind and I'm glad I'll get to see you again. I want to know what you've been through all this time...I bet it was awesome. See you soon! You're friend, Ravage."_

Soundwave didn't care that tears were beginning to stain his visor...he was just overjoyed that Ravage was coming back. Ravage was well liked and got along with everybody. He was formally Soundwave's second pet next to Lazerbeak. Of course Lazerbeak and Ravage didn't exactly get along...they were more like rivals. Soundwave used to use their fighting for entertainment...to which sometimes they would turn on Soundwave.

"I've got to tell the others!" Soundwave said.

Lazerbeak let out a chirp that sounded like a groan. Meanwhille, Ravage was being taken by a truck mech who was also carrying other crates on a large flatbed behind him. Ravage didn't mind having to be kept in a cage but he didn't really trust this bumpy ride. He wouldn't reach Iacon until that night and was getting bored. The cybetronian feline began to lick his paw in boredom. What he didn't realize was that tonight would be his most terrifying night ever. Back in Iacon, Soundwave had told all his friends who were pleased. Right now, Soundwave was standing around with Bumblebee and Starscream.

"Man, I miss that old guy. It's been too long." Soundwave sighed.

"Yeah, he'd bring more joy to this place." Starscream said.

"Uh...I'm not familiar with that mech." Bee said.

"Ravage is a cybertronian cat, they are rare. He was my second pet as a sparkling before he went off to join the military as a guard. Now he's retired and coming back to me. Hope he gets here soon." Soundwave explained.

"Well, hopefully by tonight. It's a pretty long trip from where he was stationed." Starscream said.

"I can wait that long...mabye..." Soundwave began to feel disappointed.

All day, Soundwave walked around town bored with nothing to do. He was hoping today would be a great day, but with Rampage not arriving yet...he was starting to get worried. When offered to do something with someone, he would refuse and walk away. But that night, he gave in and decided to go the movies with Bumblebee, Starscream, Shockwave and Breakaway. Back on the highway, the truck mech had to venture onto a dirt road since the road up ahead was closed for construction. Ravage was asleep and drooling all over the cage not even fazed by the little bumps.

"Oh man, it's getting very foggy...why tonight of all nights?" The mech complained.

In addition to the fog, the skies were covered in clouds. The mech ran over more bumps causing Ravage to wake up rudely from sleep and growl.

"HEY! Trying to sleep here!" Ravage snarled.

"Sorry, it's a pretty bumpy road."

"Ugh."

Ravage felt some of the other crates by his cage knock against him. Uphead was a pothole that blocked the way to a safer part of the highway. The mech clumsily jerked to the right, hitting the pothole and knocking Ravage's cage towards the end.

"HEY!" Ravage yelled again but his yell was blocked by some mechs honking.

Without warning, the other crates slammed into him with enough force to ram open the end of the flatbed and send Rampage and a couple other crates tumbling out.

"AAAAAHHHHH! OOF! OW! UNGH!" Ravage grunted after his cage bounced and skidded to a stop on the dirt road.

The mech hadn't heard the accident and sped off back onto the interstate leaving Ravage alone. Ravage kicked out the cage door and crawled out.

"Damn it...now what?" Ravage wondered.

He had a bruise on his left side from the crash but he wasn't hurt. At this rate he would never get to see Soundwave. He saw that two other crates had fallen off as well. He unsheathed his claws and pried them open. They crates were rather large...as he opened the first one, he found fresh energon cubes which he quickly began to drink. When he opened the second one, he found a hoverscooter similar to the one Starscream took for a joyride. He was trained how to ride one during the military only because he wanted to. He wanted to do the impossible...and he accomplished that. Ravage placed his front paws on the handlebars and made sure to balance himself.

"Hah, this is easy, alright, let's do it. FOR SOUNDWAVE!" Ravage yelled.

He sat on the seat and was close enough to keep his paws on the handlebars. He rode off to try and find a faster route closer to the interstate he needed to get on. He wasn't afraid of the dark and kept his cool while he traveled through the dirt road. He was determined to find his way to Iacon no matter what. He the fog and cloudy sky began to invade his vision and he tried to refocus his optics. So far he wasn't losing grip on the handlebars but felt silly riding one. Eventually he came onto an abandoned road that led to another interstate. He could see it way in the distance.

"The interstate!" Ravage gasped.

He raced towards the lights of the cars up ahead. But the weather was starting to take a serious toll on his vision, suddenly he felt a loud bump as the hoverscooter dipped too low to the ground throwing up dirt and rocks. He started to lose control.

"OOF! UGH! ARGH! OW!"

_**CRASH! THWACK! BOOM! **_

In a moment of horror, Ravage suddenly dropped off a small cliff. The hoverscooter went flying out of sight and Ravage tumbled down into a pile of rocks...only it wasn't just rocks.

"Ugh that hurt." Ravage groaned.

He looked up and his optics grew large.

"Huh?"

He was staring at a large gravestone. Several more surrounded him. He looked around frantically, he saw scary cybertronian trees shaped like clawed hands in a clawing pose. Next he saw several bodies parts sticking out of their gravestones with roots and engine parts sticking out of mech's optics and mouths. Some of the mechs looked like mangled versions of Bumblebee, Optimus, and a few Vehicons.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! AHHH! AHHHH!"

Ravage screamed as he bolted on all fours through the graveyard. Some body parts were leaning closer towards him and he snagged a mangled body of a Vehicon. He rammed through a wired gate snagging that too. The wire and Vehicon claws ripped into his sides and he began to bleed. But he was too scared to feel the pain. He looked back and saw the Vehicon's head draggling along the ground barely connected to the neck.

"UGH! GET OFF ME!" Ravage screamed in horror.

He shook the wire and Vehicon off him and rammed through a gate heading for a moving train. He jumped into an open car and sighed in relief. He decided to tend to his wounds with no one to help him. But that was only the beginning of his pain. Back in Iacon, Soundwave was going home after the movie deeply sad that Ravage hadn't arrived yet. He sadly cried on his bed wondering if he was lost, hurt...dead...

"Ravage...where are you?" Soundwave wondered.

_**End of episode 49.**_

_**To be continued in the next and final episode...**_


	50. Episode 50: Ravage's Journey Part 2

_**Here is the final episode...for now. If I come up with more ideas, I'll gladly continue the series. I got other Transformers, Kirby and Ben 10 stories in mind but I won't mind making more of this. I've had so much fun with this story and it's my favorite one so far. WARNING! VERY LONG EPISODE!**_

Episode 50: Ravage's Journey Part 2 (Series Finale)

_**Many years ago...**_

_A young Soundwave and Lazerbeak ventured downtown one early morning over by the pet store. Animal cybertronians were very rare these days and the place was about to go out of business. Soundwave and Lazerbeak were popular people who would come to the store to play with the animals and help feed them. All the animals in there liked him but Soundwave had grown a strong bond with the feline Ravage. Soundwave walked over to his pen._

_"Hello Ravage, how are you?" Soundwave rubbed his head._

_Ravage purred in response. The store owner came over._

_"You know, I'm about to go into a different business...and so I'm selling the remainder of these guys for a low price. But you can have Ravage for free." The store owner offered._

_"Really? I can?" Soundwave's optics beamed behind the visor._

_"Of course, go ahead." _

_Ravage busted out of his cage and tackled Soundwave with joy. Lazerbeak jumped out of the way as Ravage licked Soundwave's neck cables._

_"Haha, aw Ravage!" Soundwave giggled._

_"You're really taking me with you?" Ravage's optics beamed._

_"Yeah, come on!" Soundwave said._

_Lazerbeak groaned and connected back to Soundwave's chest. The three returned back home talking about the first things they were going to do together._

**PRESENT...**

About an hour later, Ravage was almost fully recovered from his injuries and was seeing if he was getting any closer to Iacon. He had seen a map of Cybertron and learned where each city was. From what he could tell, he was just leaving Kaon and in the distance he could see what looked like a large gap between Kaon and Iacon. It was where the Old Iron Bridge used to be...that only meant one thing...Iacon was coming up fast. He was so happy and leaped for joy. He stood by the edge of the car looking for a good place to jump.

"Hmm, ah here we go!" Ravage said.

He jumped clear off the train and landed on a hill but tumbled down into the Iacon river. After getting out and shaking himself dry, he ran over another hill to come across an old neighborhood. It reminded him of when he and Soundwave used to explore dangerous places. Though the place looked scary...and broken, it was Iacon...the Vehicon section. But Ravage didn't know this. He could hear the sounds of laughter. He remembered always trying to make Soundwave laugh, much to the annoyance of Lazerbeak. As he tried to find his way to the other side of Iacon...he spotted several Vehicons walking around and giving him strange looks.

"What's everybody looking at?" Ravage wondered.

As he walked a few more blocks down, he was suddenly confronted by 2 Vehicons. Rampage bared his fangs and claws. Looks like there was going to be trouble.

"I thought these things were extinct." One of them said.

"Guess not, what are you doing here beast?" The second one sneered.

"HEY! I'M NO BEAST! YOU BETTER MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" Ravage demanded.

Nearbye, the Vehicon that Starscream saved was watching. He had to do something...but what?

"I SAID MOVE!" Ravage yelled.

"You can't tell us what to do, this is Vehicon territory." The first one told him.

"Since when?"

"For a long time!"

Ravage growled loudly before lunging at one of them. The two rolled around before the other Vehicon joined in and threw Ravage into a wall. Ravage yelped as the impact opened some of his previous wounds. He had no time to react when one of the Vehicons punched him in the face earning him a black eye. The other Vehicon punched Ravage in the mouth but Ravage bit the drone's hand.

"AHH!" The Vehicon screamed.

Ravage tried to run from them but one of a Vehicons grabbed his tail and swung him near the ex-ghost Vehicon. As the Vehicons advanced on him, Ravage offlined his optics. But then, he heard the sounds of blasts being fired. When he onlined his optics, he saw the two Vehicons dead and their chests smoking. He turned and saw the other Vehicon walking over with his hands up.

"Easy kitty, I saved you from those bastards. Who are you looking for?" The Vehicon asked.

"I'm looking for Soundwave!" Ravage said.

"Come on, I can take you to Soundwave on the other side of Iacon." The Vehcon promised.

"How can I trust you?" Ravage snarled weakily.

"I know them, Starscream saved me awhile ago. But you're really hurt, I can take you to the hospital first."

"Fine."

They could see a few more Vehicons approaching them. The Ex-ghost Vehicon transformed and opened a door, Ravage jumped in and they sped off out of Vehicon territory. A few minutes later they were almost toward the hospital. Ravage had fallen asleep too much in pain from his wounds. When he arrived, Ratchet was waiting for him and took Ravage to an emergency room. Next, the Vehicon raced over to Soundwave's house. Soundwave had been up reading when he heard a knock. He raced downstairs thinking it was Ravage but was upset again when he saw the Vehicon.

"Oh it's you, I thought you were Ravage." Soundwave groaned.

"Yeah about that...I found him. He was apparently lost and being beaten up by these two Vehicons. I saved him and took him to the hospital." The Vehicon explained.

Suddenly there was silence...a moment of tension rising quietly. Soundwave's spark began to pulse faster, his systems heating up, his anger rising to extreme levels. His visor hot to the touch, his claws clenched into tight fists. If you thought Starscream was mad before, you've never seen Soundwave's true anger. Soundwave grabbed the Vehicon by the chest.

"DON'T...LIE...TO...ME!" Soundwave growled.

"I'm not lying Soundwave, he's really in the hospital." The Vehicon nodded.

"Is he alive?" Soundwave's voice started to tremble.

"Yes...just badly beaten." The Vehicon explained nervously backing away.

"I'M GONNA LEVEL THAT WHOLE SIDE OF IACON!" Soundwave yelled so loud his friends could hear him.

Bumblebee, Shockwave and Starscream were surprised by what Soundwave had just said.

"Level the Vehicon territory?" Bee gasped.

"YOU HEARD ME! NOBODY HURTS RAVAGE LIKE THAT! I'M GONNA KILL EVERY SINGLE VEHICON IN THIS CITY!" Soundwave vowed.

"Even me?" The ex-ghost Vehicon asked.

"No not you."

"Phew."

"Soundwave you can't be serious. You'll get yourself hurt." Starscream said.

"It's for Ravage." Soundwave sneered.

"But Soundwave-"

In a shock to everyone, Soundwave backhands Bumblebee in the face hard out of anger.

"DON'T TRY TO CHANGE MY MIND!" Soundwave snarled.

He transformed and flew off. Starscream and Shockwave moved closer to Bee.

"You okay?" Shockwave asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I know he didn't mean it. Look we need to help him before he starts going on a murder spree!" Bee said.

Suddenly they see what looked like 4 more vehicons skidding to a stop near them.

"THERE HE IS! GET HIM!" One of them yelled.

"AAHHH!" The ex-ghost screamed.

Starscream angrily blasted two missles at them.

"SCATTER!" The Vehicons yelled.

They turned around and fled down the road...but Bumblebee was going to change that.

"THAT'S IT! YOU CAN MESS WITH ME, BUT YOU DON'T MESS WITH MY FRIENDS!"

Bumblebee transformed and angrily zoomed down the road in pursuit. Starscream and Shockwave look at each other, nod, transform and race on to catch up with Soundwave and Bumblebee. Speaking of Soundwave, he was reaching Vehicon territory and he called an old friend...Wheeljack. He was a bomb expert and worked for the military so Soundwave had connections.

"Yo Wheeljack...you busy?"

**"Soundwave? Haven't heard from ya in awhile buddy."**

"Yeah, I've been busy...hey look...I think it's time. Didn't you say the charges were set around the old part of Iacon where Vehicons inhabit?"

**"Yep...though with those Vehicons running around...I don't think it'd be wise to trigger the bombs."**

"Trigger them."

**"What?"**

"Those assholes hurt Ravage. I want them all dead...DO IT!"

**"Uh...well...okay...but give it 10 minutes."**

"Good!"

Meanwhile, Bumblebee had chased the Vehicons onto the highway. They headed down the wrong side weaving in and out of traffic. Bumblebee was easily keeping up with them and tried the pit maneuver on them.

_**CRASH!**_

He spun one of the Vehicons out into a wall and went for another. The Vehicons were scared as heck and tried to get away.

_**BAM!**_

Bumblebee bashed another into a railing hard enough to send him off a bridge. The last two transformed and got in a fighting stance.

"Oh I don't think that's a good idea!" Bee said.

"Why not?" The Vehicons sneered.

Suddenly, Shockwave came up behind them and bashed the drone's heads together knocking them out.

"Nice one Shocky!" Bee nodded.

"Eh, no big deal." Shockwave shrugged.

Soundwave was busy scaring around Vehicons by blasting their buildings and other property. The Vehicons were attempting to escape Iacon and find some other place to live. Starscream was trying to catch up with him.

"SOUNDWAVE! BE CAREFUL!" Starscream yelled.

"I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! SOON, THIS WHOLE PLACE WILL BE BLOWN APART!" Soundwave yelled.

"DUDE! THIS IS TOO FAR! IT'S NOT THE FIRST TIME VEHICONS DO SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THIS!" Starscream yelled.

Suddenly, Soundwave dips down and transforms landing on his feet, Starscream followed him.

"YOU GONNA STOP ME?" Soundwave challenged.

"What? Soundwave I don't want to fight you!" Starscream said nervously.

"That's what it seems like." Soundwave clenched his fists.

Starscream got really scared when Soundwave became inches from his face.

"Soundwave come on I don't want to hurt you. I just want you to calm down." Starscream said.

Soundwave suddenly took a swing but Starscream ducked. Soundwave threw 2 more punches but Starscream grabbed his arm.

"LET GO OF ME!" Soundwave roared.

He unleashed his tentacles prepared to electrocute him when Starscream instinctively punched Soundwave in the visor so hard he broke it. Soundwave fell down on his aft as the glass scattered. Starscream didn't mean to hit him that hard. But they've all seen Soundwave's true face. He had dark purple wolf-like optics and long sharp fangs in his mouth. He looked like a Predacon.

"Oh scrap Soundwave you okay?" Starscream asked.

Soundwave had begun to break down crying and Starscream comforted him.

"I just wanted them all to pay for hurting Ravage." Soundwave cried.

"I know, but I think Ravage would want to see you be alive than risking your life destroying this place. In fact, I think you ran all of the Vehicons out of Iacon for good. There weren't many left since they always fight and kill each other almost every day. Come on, let's go see Ravage and fix your visor...I'm sorry for breaking it." Starscream said.

"It's okay, you know, I don't mind seeing like this for awhile. Now, I got a friend to see." Soundwave said.

Suddenly, Soundwave gets a call.

"Hey Wheeljack, about the bombing..."

**"TOO LATE! CLEAR THE AREA!"**

Soundwave and Starscream gasp when they hear-

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

"OH SHIT!" Soundwave yelled.

The two seekers transform and fly up and high in the sky right before-

**_KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_**

Soundwave and Starscream escape as the Ex-Vehicon territory explodes into rubble. The good side is shook by a small cyber-quake and Bumblebee and Shockwave could see the explosion from a few miles away.

"What was that?" Shockwave asked.

"I think Soundwave meant what he said." Bee said happy for him.

Awhile later, Soundwave and Starscream arrived at the hospital while Bumblebee and Shockwave were on their way. Just as they entered the lobby, Ratchet stood there with a smile.

"Hi, Ratchet...why are you smiling?" Soundwave asked.

Ratchet stepped out of the way to reveal Ravage fully fixed up. Soundwave's optics grew and so did Ravage's.

"RAVAGE!"

"SOUNDWAVE!"

The two ran at each other and lunged into a hug. Ravage licked Soundwave's face with joy. Starscream smiled as the other two came in.

"Aaawwwww!" Bee smiled.

"That's...logically...adorable." Shockwave said.

"What happened to your visor Soundwave?" Ravage asked.

"I uh...fell down some stairs...I need to get it fixed." Soundwave lied deciding not yet to say what really happened.

"Don't worry, I'll have it fixed in a few minutes." Ratchet assured.

Later that night, Ravage talks to Soundwave, Lazerbeak, Bumblebee, Shockwave and the Vehicon about his journey over here while they all sit on Soundwave's porch. Soundwave had his visor back on and fixed up.

"I'm just glad you are okay. I'd hate for you to lose your life coming here." Soundwave said.

"It wasn't all bad, I should've been braver." Ravage chuckled.

"So...you're here for good?" Bee asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you Bee? Are you here for good?" Starscream asked.

"Of course! I ain't never leaving this town." Bee said.

"You know Shockwave I've been meaning to say, we're sorry for calling you useless so long ago." Soundwave said.

"Aw I'm over it. I'm just hoping Starscream is done ripping on grounders." Shockwave looked at Screamer.

"Oh I'm done with that trust me." Starscream smirked.

"By the way, you never told us your name drone." Soundwave said.

"Steve...my name is Steve." Steve said.

"Oh, that's a nice name." Bee nodded.

"Well, I guess we are going to retire for the night." Shockwave yawned.

"Yeah...can't wait to have more adventures tomorrow." Bee said.

"Hopefully some good ones." Starscream said.

"I agree, so...I can stick around?" Steve asked.

"Of course dude, you're with us now!" Bee said.

"Thank you!" Steve said.

"Alright, goodnight guys!" Soundwave said.

"Goodnight."

Once they were gone, Soundwave, Ravage and Lazerbeak went inside ready for recharge. Of course, Ravage and Lazerbeak continued their rivalry. Ravage blocked his way.

"You know, we're still rivals right?" Ravage snarled with bared fangs.

"Yeah I haven't forgotten, just like old times." Lazerbeak spoke for the first time in awhile.

"Just watch your back beaky."

"You too fur-ball!"

Soundwave chuckled as he laid on his bed. He was used to the two's constant scuffles and remarks to each other. It was just like when they were kids. His thoughts were interrupted when Ravage accidentally jumped on his chest while chasing after Lazerbeak. Soundwave groaned.

"Okay...it's gonna take a little getting used to again." Soundwave groaned.

But he was happy, and so was everyone else in Iacon. No more Vehicons to bother them meant no worries. Soundwave, Bumblebee, Shockwave, Starscream, Steve, Lazerbeak, Ravage, the other grounders, Seekers, Predacons, Insecticons, Dinobots, Combaticons, Shape-Shifters and Constructicons were a team...and together...nothing could stop them. Now that...was an Iacon legend to be told for generations to come!

_**END OF EPISODE 50!**_

_**THE END...for now...**_


End file.
